All Things Well
by Mystique Maiden
Summary: InuYYH crossover InuYasha made a choice. Kagome was heartbroken. YYH cast shows up & new love will bloom. No pairing yet, will soon end. CHAPTER 25 UPLOADED!
1. Introduction

ALL THINGS WELL

(_BY: The Mysterious Maiden)_

**SUMMARY:**

**Title: All Things Well**

**Author: The Mysterious Maiden**

InuYasha made a choice. Kagome was heartbroken. But it doesn't end here. Our story is just beginning. R&R (though a little bit of drama here & there), new characters will emerged (YYH cross-over), friendship & love will bloom. (_No pairing yet)._ ) Enjoy everyone! Don't forget to leave your comments & opinions. No flames please.

**INTRODUCTIONS:**

Ei everyone! I'm new here. Anyways, this is my VERY FIRST FANFICTION. & I'm so excited to hear comments, suggestions, & opinions from you. Some plots can change depending on YOU readers. But the story I have for this will not change.

Don't forget to leave your e-mail address for me to update you.

I'll be expecting to hear from you guys! )

The mysterious maiden


	2. Painful Memories Never To Be Forgotten

Chapter 1

Painful Memories Never To Be Forgotten

Kagome had been running for what seemed like hours. Feeling the numbness from her feet, she collapsed onto the wet grass, panting.

_FLASHBACK _

Kagome was early this time. She can't wait to tell InuYasha & the others the good news. Today, she's turning 16.

_It's been a year seen I've first met InuYasha. So many things have happened since that day. Meeting new friends…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she approached the Bone Eaters Well.

It was hard to persuade her family to celebrate half of the day with InuYasha & the rest of the gang. But they finally agreed. After all, it was her birthday today.

Humming, she excitedly walked toward the village carrying a cake with her.

"I can't wait to show this to them. They've never tasted a cake before. I bet they'll like it," she said, smiling.

Passing through the forest, she thought she heard InuYasha's voice, & so she followed it. She never expected what happened next.

_InuYasha is KISSING Kikyou! He said he LIKE me! Why? WHY?!_

Tears brimming in Kagome's eyes. She can't seem to pry her eyes away from the terrible scene in front of her. She can't move, she stood there frozen from shock & mix emotions flooding her heart, mind & soul.

InuYasha sensing that someone was watching them, he broke the kiss. He looked to the direction of Kagome…. Their eyes met. His eyes were wide in shock.

_She saw us!_ "Kagome….. I……." InuYasha was at a lost for words.

At that time, everything seemed to stop. Their surroundings began to fade, even Kikyou beside him. There were only thetwo of them.

There's no hate in her eyes, only shock, confusion, sorrow, & most of all, the pain.

"I guess you finally realized who you want to be with, InuYasha. You've chosen Kikyou," Kagome's voice cracked.

_I'm sorry……_

Then, what seemed like an eternity, Kagome began to walk away.

_END OF FLASHBACK _

It started to rain few minutes ago. Her whole body was drenched by the pouring rain.

_KAGOME'S POV _

_My leg hurts & I'm so cold… No… It's my heart that feels cold & aches. _I looked at my surrounding & realized that I'm lost. _Great! Now I'm lost & alone… ALONE… _I shuddered at the thought. _InuYasha… will never be mine. His heart still remains with Kikyou. _Sorrow & despair began to flood me again.

_Happy Birthday, Kagome! _I smiled bitterly.

I began to cry again.


	3. Author’s Note

Author's Note

Have you guys ever wonder why there's so many YYH & IY crossover? I don't. I think that having anime crossover is much fun to write than sticking w/the original story. Don't 'ya think?

Ok so for those who wanna ask why I chose YYH, it's because YYH's plot is more like IY. You know, youkai & everything. But I wonder, do the YYH gang call the monsters "youkai"? Also a half human & half demon, "hanyou"? Guess not. I think they only call them as demons. Right?

Well anyways, it's fun to make Kurama & Kagome together since Kurama's a demon & PLUS HE's SINGLE. But I'm not gonna pair them up yet… Not just yet… Or maybe not ever… Hehehehe… I'm truly bad. I like leaving you guys hanging…

But here's what I'm gonna tell you, there'll be more than love triangle in my story. & it will revolve more around Kagome than InuYasha.

More secrets will be revealed.

All I can say is that, "Things aren't what they seem to be".

If you look to the title more carefully, it says "All Things Well". That means this is gonna be a happy ending for everybody. So don't expect any tragedy or anything… though it would be nice to put some… hehehehehehe…. **I'm getting evil again!!!**

I love being the author. It keeps the story under control & inmy way.

Ok so let's continue with our story.

Remember, questions & clarifications are welcomed.

Ja!

---->The Mysterious Maiden


	4. Kagome’s Rescuer

Chapter 2 **Kagome's Rescuer **

_KOUGA'S POV _

_Damn this rain! How am I suppose to hunt when the scent is being washed away?!_

He'd been walking for a while now when he caught sight of someone or something lying on the ground.

As he came closer, he slowly recognized who it was.

"What the…?! Kagome?" _Why is she here? More importantly, why is she alone?_

I scooped her in my arms & began to shake her awake. "Kagome! Are you all right? Kagome wake up!" _I better get her to the village first._

And with that, he ran toward his tribe.

-----

_ONE DAY LATER _

Kagome was waking up. She stirred in her bed.

Kagome: "Urgh..! Where am I? What happened?"

Kouga: You're in my tribe, Kagome. How are you feeling?

Kagome: Kouga? What are you doing here?

Kouga handed her a bowl of soup.

Kouga: Here! You've been asleep for one day now. I'm sure you're hungry.

Kagome: Uh, thanks!

Kouga was sitting beside the bed, watching her.

Kouga: (concern evident in his voice) Kagome what happened? I found you lying in the forest. God knows what would happen to you if I haven't found you. Where is that stupid mutt anyway? Leaving you alone. I should have taken you with me in the first place. I knew he wouldn't take care of you.

Kagome: (she put the bowl down & stared at her hands with tears in her eyes, remembering what happened) It wasn't his fault. It was mine. (Her voice wavered) I ran away. I wasn't thinking straight.

Kouga: What happened Kagome? Tell me. (It was obvious that he really wanted to know)

Kagome told him what happened between her, InuYasha & Kikyou. After she was finished, she was crying again.

Kagome gasped. Kouga went to her & hug her. It surprised her.

Kagome: K-kouga?

Kouga: Hush now… (rubbing her back) Stop crying. _How could that half-breed dog mutt done this to her! It's unforgivable! I'm going to make him pay for hurting my WOMAN!_

Kagome: Kouga please don't tell InuYasha what happened. I know he thinks I've gone back home.

Kouga: (releasing her from his hug) What?! But he's the reason you're like this! (he growled)

Kagome: (shaking her heard) No. I told you. It's not his fault. I've known long before that he still loves Kikyou. It's just that… it still hurts to know. (tears escaping her eyes) I'm the fool one here.

Kouga couldn't believe what he heard. He never imagined Kagome would really fall for the hanyou.

He looked at Kagome. Seeing her cry like this, it broke his heart. He can't take it, he hug her again & comforted her.

Kagome cried her heart out. She was grateful Kouga was there. She no longer felt alone. She hugged Kouga back to seek more comfort into the Prince Wolf and cried herself to sleep.

----

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for the reviews! At least I know that there are people reading my fic.

To bubblesbb03:

Thank you so much for the comment. Since it's sembreak for me, I think I can update this fic more often. So you are a kuramaxkagome fan? Me too… but I also like sesshoumaru & inuyasha. Hehehehe… As I told before, there's no pairing yet. I think I will make a poll in the middle of the story to whom kagome should end up with.

To aznfangurl16:

Well here is another chapter! Enjoy!

To SerinityRules:

Thank you for your comment!

To Ikhny87 & LadyValkyrie:

I'll try to make the chapter longer. You have to be patient with me since this is my first fanfic. To be honest, I never dreamed of writing one. Maybe because I don't have the time. But with all of your help, I think I will manage.

To LadyValkyrie again:

Thank you for adding me as one of your author's list. It's a great honor. You can correct if I made a wrong grammar or misspellings. One reason that I might do that is because I'm not an American. J

Please don't hesitate to give your suggestions as to how the story should goes. Anyway, it doesn't hurt to try right?

And thank you for bearing with my past very short chapters. J 


	5. After The Rain Comes The Sun

Did you all expect that it's gonna be Sesshoumaru? wink To be honest, I first thought about him too. But hey, other fics have similar cases so why not change it right? Plus, we've been ignoring the poor Wolf Prince far too long. After all, he's also 1 of the Inu Cast.

Makes you wanna pair him with Kagome. winks again LOL

Ok now on with our story…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

**_After The Rain Comes The Sun_**

Kagome woke up with a start. As soon as she opened her eyes, she regretted it, the sun's rays blinding her eyes. She placed one arm on her eyes attempting to block it from the light. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the light.

Yawning, she sat up, stretching her limbs. _My head hurts. Must be from crying & too much sleeping. How long have I been asleep?_

Sighing, she scanned the hut for any sign of Kouga. _He must be out hunting._ Then she saw her backpack. (You might wonder where her bag & the cake go after the InuYasha incident. Of course she carried it with her while she ran away. Why you ask? Because I said so, ok? ) She smiled. _Kouga must have brought it with him when he found me._ She walked to where her bag is, opened it looking for her toiletries. While doing so, she found a small box. She opened it & saw the deformed cake inside. Memories of that day began rushing through her head. But oddly enough, it doesn't hurt as much as it did before. _Maybe I'm slowly getting over him. That's a good thing, right?_ Shrugging, she walked outside carrying her things.

"So your awake miss," one of Kouga's minions said.

"Yes, ummm, do you know where Kouga might be?" she replied.

The demon nodded. "He's by the cave, right there."

Bowing, Kagome said a simple "Thank you!" before heading off.

She walked toward the cave. Just as she was nearing the entrance, Kouga walked outside.

Kouga upon seeing her, smiled. "Kagome, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I feel better. Thanks for taking care of me Kouga." She smiled as well.

"It was nothing. You know I would do everything for you Kagome," Kouga said in a very serious tone.

Kagome blushed. _Why am I blushing?_ Seeing this, Kouga grinned even wider. _She's really cute when she's blushing. I'm glad she's feeling better now. And I'm glad I was the one to make her feel better._

"Well, ummm, Kouga, is there, ummm, a river near by? I need to washed up & take a bath."

"There's a hot spring not far from here. Come, I'll take you," he offered.

"Thanks!"

_HOT SPRING _

"You can bathe now. I'll stand on guard not far from here to make no one's going to come here. Don't worry, I promise I will not look." Kouga gave her a reassuring smile.

Kagome returned his smile. "I'm not worried. I trust you."

Kouga nodded & walked away.

"Wait!…." Kouga turned & she nervously looked away. Not meeting his gaze. "I just wanna say thank you again, really. I appreciate what you've done for me. I-I don't think I'll pull through without you. I was really stupid to walked through the forest alone. I'm thankful it was you who found me…" Not knowing what to say next, she bit her lip. _Great! Now I'm babbling nonsense..._

Kouga walked to her & touched her shoulder. Kagome stiffened under his touch. Then with one hand on her shoulder, he cupped her chin with the other hand, making her look into his eyes.

"Kagome, you don't have to thank me. You've already done it. Aren't we friends? I'm just happy you're smiling again," he sincerely said.

"I understand…"

Still gazing into her eyes, his eyes darkened with passion. He was debating with himself whether to kiss her or not. _No, not yet. She's not ready yet. I just have to be her friend for now. I have to wait._ He then broke the eye contact & removed his hands.

"I'll be by the tress. I won't be far. Take your time in bathing," Kouga reminded her then he left.

After watching him disappear in the forest, she walked to the spring. _God! I thought my heart would jump from my chest. I thought his going to kiss me._ She placed her things beside the spring for easy access & began removing her clothing. When she was done, she walked into the water & rested her back beside the rock that was beside the spring & her toiletries. Sighing, she took her shampoo & damped it into her hair. She worked it into a lather & think. _Kouga's really a good guy. He didn't take advantage of me. He respects me. It's nice to have a friend like him._ She then rinsed her hair & applied the conditioner next. After applying the conditioner, she scrubbed her body with soap & sponge.

15 minutes passed, she rinsed her body & began brushing her teeth. After brushing her teeth, she walked to her stuff & picked a towel. She then surfaced the water & draped the towel in her body. She took another towel & sat on the rock she had been leaning on before & dried her hair. After making sure her hair is not dripping, she began combing it. She then reached for her clothes & start putting them on. It was her extra clothes & underwear. This time, it was not her usual school uniform but her casual ones. It was a white tanktop with blue butterfly printed at the front & blue baggy pants. She also wore her sneakers with blue & white stripes. After she finished dressing up, she collected her things & walk towards Kouga.

When she reached Kouga, he was sitting & leaning by the tree with his eyes closed. A breeze came by & he twitched his nose as her scent overcame him. "You smell nice. Well, you always smell nice. What is the stuff you're using?" He asked while opening his eyes.

Kagome walked up to him & sat beside him.

"Kouga, there's something I have to tell you. It's about me."

Kouga gaze at her. "Go on…"

"I'm not from here." She began. She took a deep breath and continued. "Not from this time or era, I mean. I'm 500 years from the future. I came from the Bone Eaters Well."

She stopped & looked at Kouga for any sign of reaction. There was none. Only his eyes on her telling her he was listening. She continued & told him about her first encounter with a youkai on her 15th birthday, when she first came here, meeting InuYasha, Kaede & the village people, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, & Kikyou herself. Everything up to her 16th birthday. When she finished, she looked at Kouga again.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Kouga blinked, letting it all in. After a while he spoke. "I see. So you were born with the Shikon no Tama inside you? I guess its fate that you're here now. You are now its protector"

Kagome raised one eyebrow. "You're not mad at me for not telling you earlier?"

"Why should I?" He chuckled. "Anyway, why are you telling me now?"

"I think you need to know. I owe you that at least."

Kouga began to relax on the tree once more, looking at the vast surroundings in front of him. "Thank you."

She looked at him, surprised. "For what?"

"For trusting me."

They stayed there for a while before going back to his den.

So how was it? While I was writing this chapter, it makes me feel like he's not Kouga at all. You know, his is not cocky or insensitive for once, telling everyone especially Kagome that she's his MATE or not believing that Kagome doesn't like him. Or maybe, that's what he really is once you get to know him.

Anyways, I'm not sure whether Kouga really knows about Kagome's secret in the anime. I mean, I didn't get to watch all the series, so I'm not sure. Well in this story, let's just say he doesn't know yet.


	6. Author’s Note Part II

**Author's Note Part II**

To Hiei's loveable miko:

YYH gang will meet Inu gang in chapter 7 or so… You see, something should happen to Kagome first before they meet. (I'm not giving any hints )

Calling all readers! Please give me your suggestion on how the 2 casts should meet & also the possible pairing. Right now it's only KagomexKurama which has 3 votes. Come on guys! Leave your reviews. I need you to keep this story going. It's not supposed to be one-sided here.

Also, you can tell us if you can predict how this story goes. Wouldn't it be fun & exciting, don't ya think?

If you're asking why I thought of Kouga finding Kagome instead of Sesshoumaru or anyone else, here are the reasons:

One, I want Kouga to be known as someone worthy of Kagome's heart. I want to give him a chance to take their relationship another step. I pity him personally. He is, after all, very loyal to Kagome. Of course, that'll also be the case for each YYH gang & other InuYasha casts. Making things a bit more complicated up to the point you won't know who to choose from. Hehehehehe….. But of course, in the end, it will be my decision, also with you reader's influence.

Two, as I have said in the last chapter, Kouga, too, is part of the cast & should be given importance like others.

Three, I want Kagome & Fluffy boy's meeting be different. You know, I've read some fics about Kagome & Sesshoumaru. Kagome rans away, Sess-chan finds her, he leads her to his castle, they develop feelings for each other, & so on. This time, I want it to be different. Cause I know he won't give much attention to Kagome without something really important happened between them. Kagome has to earn his respect you know. After all, he's the "I am Sesshoumaru, The Almighty Lord of the Western Lands" we're talking about here.

Four, I can't think of other reasons…

Chapter 4 coming up…..!!!


	7. Search For Kagome

I'm so happy to find many people are reading my fic. (sniff) …………. Ok enough with the mushy stuff, here are some replies first:

To Sesshomarus-Girl101:

Hehehehe… for a minute there I thought there's something wrong with the fic for not to show the chapters. You got me scared there. "" whew! Anyway, thanks for liking my fic!

To Solar Fox:

Thanks for the compliment! I know my previous chapters was very short, please bear with that. Anyway, chapter 3 & 4 are a bit longer than before. Thought you might wanna know.

To kur:

Finally someone who understand about Kouga. I thought no one would agree. Don't worry, IY & YYH gang will meet soon, a few more chapters to go.

To xXFallenAngelHikariXx:

Hmmm… a HieixKagome pairing…. Let's see what will happen between them when they meet. I mean, I have an idea how to melt the ice barrier around Sess-chan, but I'm totally clueless about Hiei. Can you give me some suggestion?

To SerinityRules:

Hello again! Nice to hear from you again. Anyways, thanks for agreeing with me about Sess-chan.

To DemonLady1:

Another KuramaxKagome fan! I'll think about making Kagome a demon, ok?

To aka:

Hey that's a nice idea. I'll think about it, ok? Thanks for the suggestion.

To SnowStar13:

Thanks for the compliment! Keep posted, ok?

Current Poll:

KuramaxKagome – 5votes

HieixKagome – 1vote

Continuing to chapter 4…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

**_Search For Kagome_**

"Where the hell is that wench!" InuYasha yelled for theumphth time, leaping from tree to tree. They had been looking for Kagome the whole day now. _Damn it! Where the hell are you, Kagome? _He was mad at himself, blaming & cursing for letting this happen to Kagome. _I should have chased after her. This wouldn't have happen if I didn't let ran off. What if something happened to her? _He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He didn't like the idea of something bad happening to Kagome. _I promised to protect her. Now I've broken my promise. Not only that, I betrayed her trust._ He shuddered when he remember the look on Kagome's face the day she had seen him kissing Kikyou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_FLASHBACK INUYASHA'S POV _

InuYasha was on the top of a tree, sulking. Kagome was on her time & wouldn't be back for another day. He was bored. One week ago Kagome wanted to go home to study for a test or something. And now that the shard was almost complete (only the shards left was owned by Kouga, Naraku & Kohaku, Sango's brother), there was nothing to keep Kagome from staying. They have to prepare for the impending battle with Naraku, he was so close to becoming a full youkai. But it wasn't the only thing that's bothering him. He had already confessed his growing feelings for Kagome after she was poisoned. He was so scared that he was going to lose her. It was thesecond time that he cried. He had never done that, not even for Kikyou, except when his mother died. When Kagome was nearing death, he realized Kagome's importance to him. He was very relieved to find her still alive after Myouga sucked the poisoned out of her. That very same night, he told her. "I like you, Kagome. I care for you." Those were the words he said to her. He was surprised when Kagome suddenly broke into tears & hugged him. He was too stunned & thought he had done something wrong to make her cry like that. "These are tears of happiness, silly. I'm so happy, InuYasha. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words from you. I love you." Then they both blushed & kissed each other passionately. It was a wonderful kiss. _"I love you"._ Those words echo in his head. He was not sure whether he love Kagome the same way as he loved Kikyou. _Who do I love more?_ He both felt responsible for the two women. And although he always compared Kagome with Kikyou, it was not the case at all, though he would never admit it. He knows & sees Kagome as a different person. All too different. He knew that he loved & still love Kikyou. Even after what happened between them. But now there's Kagome. With her around, he felt safe, comforted & loved. _Argh my head hurts from this thinking!_

Suddenly, he felt an all-too-familiar aura. He sniffed the air & smelled the scent of soil, decay & bones. "Kikyou….…" He stood up & sprinted to the forest.

"Kikyou, what are you doing here?" Kikyou stared at him with cold, expressionless face.

"InuYasha, whom do you love more? My reincarnation or me?"

Her frankness of the sudden topic stunned him. Too shock, he asked, "Why are you….."

"I need to know." She interrupted. "Who do you choose? You know you can't love both."

"How did you know that….."

"That is not important." She interrupted again. She was getting impatient. "You can't choose her, InuYasha. You belong to me. Didn't you promised to go to hell with me after you defeated Naraku?"

"I….." _That's right! He did promised her that, but now…_ He stared at her intently. "Kikyou, I promised you that I would avenged your death to Naraku. I still love you. But what about Kagome?"

"What about her?" she spat. Her eyes show annoyance & hatred. "She doesn't belong here. After Naraku is defeated & the Shikon no Tama is whole again, you expect her to stay here & forget her family? You two will soon be separated. It's your fate. Do it now before it's too late. Before your love for each other deepens."

_She's right. He'd been thinking about it too. Kagome doesn't belong here. She's 500 years from the future. She deserves better. I'm just a hanyou, I can't even profess my feelings for her right. I keep on hurting her unconsciously. _He sighed. "I know." That's all he can say. He felt defeated somehow.

Seeing this, Kikyou walked forward to him & hugged him. She then whispered, "You two were never meant for each other. However, the two of us does. I still love you, InuYasha. Even after what you did. I hate you, but I also love you. I can't stand seeing you with my incarnate."

"Kikyou….." Then Kikyou suddenly kissed him. _She's right. Kagome & I don't have a future. And I still love Kikyou. I should forget about Kagome. _He then returned the kiss & hugged her tightly.

Suddenly, a chill ran up his spine. Something's not right. Something's bad gonna happen. _Kagome_

Then it clicked. He opened his eyes & look at his right direction. What he saw broke his heart. The look on Kagome's eyes said it all. _She saw us!_ "Kagome….. I….." Suddenly, he can't seem to speak. Too shocked to even think, only one thing came to his mind, he had hurt her again. As he was about to say something, Kagome turned & mumbled something. "I guess you finally realized who you want to be with, InuYasha. You've chosen Kikyou," her voice wavering. Hurt, sorrow & betrayal evident in her voice. Then she ran, ran away from the hurt, away from HIM. _I'm sorry…_

After a few minutes, his body itched to chase after her. As he moved his feet, Kikyou's voice stopped him.

"Stop! It's better this way. Don't forget what I've said. It's for your both sake."

_END OF FLASHBACK _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_FLASHBACK II _

After Kagome saw InuYasha & Kikyou together & ran off, he thought Kagome had gone home. After all, it was always the case when Kagome is upset.

When he came back to the camp, he didn't say anything to the others. He just sat at the tree branch, ignoring his friends' confused stares. He didn't sleep the whole night, because when he sleeps, he sees Kagome's broken-hearted face. When dawn came, he immediately went to the well without his comrades' knowledge.

When he came out of the well again; his face was filled with worry, guilt & panic. It seemed that Kagome didn't went home. As explained by her families' worried state when he came to their house to look for her.

"Oh InuYasha, where's Kagome?" "She was supposed to be home yesterday." "Oh my God! What if something happened to her?" "I shouldn't have let her go." "It was her birthday & now she's missing." "It's my fault." Kagome's mother had been crying all day, worried for her daughter's safety.

"She's gonna be ok mom. InuYasha will find her, right?" Souta said. InuYasha could only nod. It was his fault & they were not even mad at him.

He clenched his fist so hard he only stopped when he felt blood dripping in his hands. "I'll find her. I promise, I will not stop until I find her. I'm sorry."

When he came out of the well, he immediately told Miroku & the others what happened & begin the search for Kagome.

_END OF FLASHBACK II _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is your fault, InuYasha! If anything happens to her I would never forgive you, you hear me!" Sango yelled angrily at InuYasha. She's been riding Kirara along with Miroku & Shippou.

Shippou flinched at Sango's outburst. He began to cry again. _What if his momma is dead? What if Naraku's got her? What if…_

InuYasha just ignored her. After all, it was his fault.

"That's enough Sango, calm down. This isn't helping anyone of us. You're scaring Shippou too. I know InuYasha is blaming himself." Miroku said trying to calm the raging demon exterminator.

"Damn right he should!" she yelled. She's still mad but began to calm down.

"Don't worry Shippou. Kagome is strong. She will be all right. We will find her soon." Miroku reassured the little kit, though he was not sure of his own words.

_Okaa-san, please be all right. We're coming to get you. Kami-sama, please help us find her. Please don't let anything happen to her. She's my only family now. I can't loose her too. _Shippou silently prayed. "Okaa-san…" (sniff)


	8. Decisions Made… Be Strong!

Oh isn't that sweet of Shippou! Poor little thing… so mushy (sniff)

InuYasha can be a jerk sometimes don't 'ya think? But that what makes his character unique. It's like he's in constant battle with himself. poor dog

To Katzztar:

Yes I've done script mode in the previous chapter. You see, the reason I used that mode is because there's not enough emotions needed, just regular talking. But when some emotions do surface, I made sure to include what they're feeling even in () parenthesis

To Kaede:

Thanks a lot! Hehehehe... I was planning on letting that part out. You know, to speed up the story. But I thought that it's necessary to include Inuyasha's POV to let you all know that he DOES love Kagome. Because in my story, I planned it that way. I plan to make this story very complicated. Hehehehehe... Please stay posted. Thanks!

To SerinityRules:

Ei you're back! Yeah, I notice. He's a very reliable asset to the group, ne? Well, aside from his constant groping on Sango & his "somewhat" flirting ways to every girl he meets to "bear his child"... Hehehehe… He's an interesting character. You know, being a monk & all. His hobby/actions is quite contrary to his position.

To everyone:

I apologized to those who are confused to the sudden change of modes. As I have said before, I'm still new in writing, I mean, I never wrote fics or stories or any kind of that before, & so the flaw is obvious. Please understand. Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

**_Decisions Made… Be Strong!_**

_KOUGA'S DEN _

As they entered the hut, Kagome spoke. "Kouga-kun, I need to go back home. I've been away fortwo days now. I've promised my mom I'll only be gone for half a day. I'm pretty sure she's freaking right now. Not to mention if InuYasha found out that I never come home…" She reached for her bag to put her stuff back. Meanwhile, Kouga seemed to be in a daze as he realized that Kagome just called him _Kouga-KUN._

She hesitated before speaking again. "Can you… ummm… accompany me to the well?" She looked up when she heard no response from him. "Anou… Kouga-kun?"

"Huh? What?" he asked, coming out of his daydreaming. Then realizing what Kagome had just said, "Yeah I'll come with you," he told her.

She smiled. After packing, she reached out for the small box containing the cake. "I brought this with me. Let's eat it. It's a shame to let it go to waste."

Kouga smelled something sweet from the box. "What is that?"

Kagome walked to where Kouga sat, "It's a cake. It's made of sugar… err… sugarcane… err…" _How to explain this?_ "Anyway, it's from my world. It's sweet. Here." She handed Kouga a small portion of the cake.

Kouga took it & eat it. Then his eyes widened to upon tasting it. Kagome giggled. "Its… it's good. Can I have some more?"

Giggling again, she handed the box to Kouga. "I'm glad you like it. Here. You can it all that. It's yours. I have plenty of those back at home."

Kouga look at Kagome then at the box then back at Kagome again. "Are you sure? I mean, didn't you bring that for your companions?"

"Don't worry, I'll bring them another one when I come back." He took it & finished it in a manner of seconds.

Silence. Kouga look at Kagome. _She seems to be thinking of something… is she thinking of InuYasha? Is she still in love with him?_ Silence.

Finally, Kouga can't take it anymore. "You're thinking about him," he mumbled. It was more of a statement that a question.

Kagome sighed. "I've thought about it. I'm giving up on him. Maybe it's never meant to be. Maybe InuYasha & Kikyou really belong together. Even in death they still love each other. Maybe the reason InuYasha cares for me & told me he like me was because he can see Kikyou in me. Maybe…" her voice wavered. A small tear trickled down her face. Kouga reached out & wiped it with his finger.

"Don't cry. He doesn't deserve you. You're much better with another. One that will love you for who you are. You're strong Kagome. I know you. You'll get over him & you'll move on. You don't need him."

Kagome sniffed & brushed her face as more tears escape her eyes. "Arigatou, Kouga-kun. You're really a great friend."

Kouga frowned. "You'll never love me the way you love him right?" His voice held sadness & loneliness in them that Kagome's heart ached for him.

"I'm sorry. I like you Kouga-kun, but not like that. Gomen. But I promised you, I'll always be there if you need me." "I understand." They both smiled bitterly. "Guess we're on the same road. We're both in love with someone who loves another." "Guess we do."

After a while, they both stood up. "It's time. You want to go to the village first to let your friends know you ok?" She nodded.

She picked up her bag & headed outside.

"Kagome!" Kouga called. She stopped & turned her head to face Kouga. She didn't answer but look at him questioningly. "Can I call you Kagome-chan?" He blushed & looked away. Kagome chuckled. The look on Kouga's face is like a child asking shyly for a candy.

"Of course, Kouga-kun." Kouga's face lit up & Kagome chuckled again.

"Let's go." He looked at his minions & said, "I'll send Kagome home. I'll be back later."

"Sure thing boss."

He then faced Kagome, carried her in bridal style & took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_INUYASHA'S GANG _

After a while of running, InuYasha suddenly stopped. He sniffed the air.

"InuYasha what is it?" Miroku called from above him.

"It's Kagome scent. She's with the Wolf boy. They're coming this way." He sniffed again.

"Then let's go find her." Shippou said, irritated.

"They're already here." After InuYasha spoke, sure enough, Kagome & Kouga came into sight. Kouga stopped in front of InuYasha.

InuYasha growled. Kouga growled back. They glared at each other, eyes like daggers piercing each other. If looks could kill, they'd be dead now.

Then a ball of fur ran past InuYasha & into Kagome's waiting arms. "Momma! I've missed you!" "It's ok, Shippou. I'm here now." She smiled into the kit that was crying non-stop in her arms.

"What have you done to Kagome? I swear if you did anything to her, I'll…" InuYasha yelled angrily.

"InuYasha stop it! Kouga-kun's the one who saved me. Don't do anything stupid or I'll say _IT_," Kagome interrupted & glared at him threateningly.

"K-Kouga-kun?" InuYasha look stunned. Sango, Miroku, & Shippou look shocked.

Sango's the first one to broke the trance-like-state & ran up to Kagome & hugged her. "Kagome-chan, I'm so worried about you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sango. Kouga-kun had taken care of me." Kagome smiled at her friend.

"It's good that you're back now, Lady Kagome." Miroku said running to hugged her. But before he reached Kagome, Sango had already pinned Miroku on the ground with her Hiraikotsu.

Both Kagome & Shippou sweat-dropped. "Houshi-sama, this is not the time for this." Sango lectured.

Kagome walked in between InuYasha & Kouga. She was surprised InuYasha haven't attacked yet. She faced Kouga. "Kouga-kun, thanks for bringing me here. I'll be fine now." She hugged Kouga & gave a peck on his cheek. "Arigatou."

Kouga blushed & nodded. "Ok Kagome-chan." He then face InuYasha & smirked at him, knowing this will anger him even more. "I should punish you for what you did to Kagome-chan, but she told me not to. So I'll let this pass for now." He took one last glance at Kagome, smiled & took off before InuYasha could say or do anything.

"Like you could! Hey get back here, you!" he yelled.

"We should go back now." Sango suggested.

"I need to talk to InuYasha first," Kagome said walking to InuYasha. "Shall we talk over there?" pointing the bushes.

"Feh."

She let Shippou down & told everyone, "Don't eavesdrop ok?"

They walk in silence. After reaching the place, InuYasha spoke. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I really don't know what to say to you. You have the right to be angry with me for what I did to you. I broke my promise & your trust. I'm sorry.

"InuYasha, I'm not mad at you. Hurt, yes. Felt betrayed, yes. But, the two days that I've been gone, I realized something. I don't hold your heart. Neither does Kikyou. In the end you would choose between us, & you did. I've known, even before, that you love Kikyou more than me. I've prepared for that. It's just… it's still hard to accept." Kagome looked at his eyes & smiled. "I've known you long enough to know that you would never really hurt me. You may be a jerk sometimes, but you're really nice." Upon hearing the word "jerk", InuYasha opened his mouth. Kagome held her hand up & motioned him not to interrupt. "Please let me finish first. (deep breath) I've always trusted you. I'm sure what you've done is what you think was best. I respect your decision. As long as it comes from your heart, I will understand. (long pause) I decided to give up on you."

She was confused at what she saw in Inuyasha's eyes. It was fear & longing along with shame & guilt. "Kagome…" She chuckled to lighten the mood.

"You don't have to be scared. I'll still help you find the shards. Didn't I promise you that I'd stay by your side as long as you need me to?" "I'm not scared," InuYasha complained, his grouchy side surfaced once again.

Kagome laughed. InuYasha seemed to relax again at the sound of her laugh. "Don't worry InuYasha. I assure you, nothing will change. After all, we're friends right?"

He felt like someone stab his heart when he heard the word "friend". _It's better this way. Before we hurt each other even more._

"Right."

"Ok, now that we settled the problem I need to get back home or my mom will never let me come here again. Oh & InuYasha, you owe me a gift for my birthday. Let's see… What can you give me…?"

InuYasha look at her, confused. _Birthday? Oh yeah, I heard her mother said it was her birthday. What is that?_

Before he could ask Kagome what a "birthday" is, she suddenly squealed, shocking him. "Oh I know, InuYasha, OSUWARI!"

**Wham!** InuYasha is now facing the ground, eating dirt. "Why you…" He stopped. (Laugh) Kagome's laughing. Ok now he's really confused.

"Oh my, the look on your face... (laugh) I swear I'll never forget it (laugh)." Her laugh subsided & began to walk away.

InuYasha had taken this time to let Kagome go. After all, he would do anything just to let Kagome be happy again. (or so he thought)

Kagome suddenly stop dead in her track but she didn't turn around. "You didn't broke your promise to me. You never said that you'll be with me. You promised that you'd always protect me from harm. You did. And you still do. For that, I thank you. I'm glad that I'm not just you're shard-detector anymore. I'm happy you think of me as one of your friends. It means a lot to me." And with that, she headed back to the camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_BONE EATERS WELL _

"I'm sorry I made you worry. I promise I won't be that clumsy next time," Kagome apologized to them.

"Feh."

"Momma, don't forget to bring the "cake thing" ok?" Shippou reminded Kagome. "I won't Shippou." Kagome smiled at the young kitsune.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Bye!" she waved at them & jumped into the well.

Blue light was emitted by the well. When the light was gone, they headed off to Kaede's village.

"Did you notice that, for once, InuYasha & Kagome didn't fight at all?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Yeah, it was weird. They usually screamed their heads off at each other." Sango whispered back.

"Maybe InuYasha had learned his lesson. It was his fault after all. Maybe his changed." Shippou joined their conversation.

"I'm still here if you haven't forgotten. I can hear you, for God's sake. Quit on butting into other people's business." He said irritatingly.

"Or not." They all chorused.

He glared at them. They kept quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_OTHER SIDE OF THE WELL _

Kagome climbed out of the well. Her smile vanished. Her bangs covering her eyes. Her body shook. _I'm not gonna cry. You promised to be strong. I won't cry. No one's suppose to know. I can do this. I'll be strong. _Kagome fought back her tears & bit her lip. She walked to her house with one thing in her mind. Kouga's words' **Be strong, Kagome.** "Be strong."


	9. Author’s Note Part III

**Author's Note Part III**

I'm so happy!! Today I hit 113 reviews already!! Why did I say that when it only showed 63 reviews? Well, remember that I EDITED my fic which resulted to erasing my previous site & your reviews. Thank you all so much for your continues cooperation & support!!

Hiei & Kagome will meet PERSONALLY in 2 or 3 more chapters.

Hiei & Kagome pairing are on the lead! Remember, you can vote as many as you want but not on the same day, 'coz it's gonna be counted as one vote only. Kurama & Kagome fans, there's still hope. Ganbatte minna!!

---------

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 27votes

HieixKagome 34votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 0votes

KougaxKagome 0votes

InuYashaxKagome 2votes

KoenmaxKagome 4votes

YusukexKagome 1vote

This will be the other pair: (both are already finalized & there will be no changing)

YusukexKeiko

KuwabaraxYukina

--------

Review Responses:

To Youkaihime:

Thanks, I'll try…

To Outlaw-Lanaya, Hanna, Gloop, Lady Kira, Sess's Girl, Kurama's Mate, miko kitsune99, Katzztar, stella, SsAnImE, RC, Hn, miko kitsune99, fdsa, anonomus, sparadic monkey, a, Melody, & demonic wizard:

Thanks for voting!!

To aznfangurl16 & Keala-Chick:

Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!!

To Dream Catcher/Priestess:

I think I'll do that. But in the meantime, I'll finish this fic & maybe start another RK, FOR or HYD fic first. It's really hard maintaining & writing a fic. Thanks for the suggestion. Sino ba vote mong couple? Yun nga, by the time na nakita ko yung wrong grammar, na-upload ko na sya. ( Anyways, talagang may love triangle yan. Not sure nga lang kung HieixKagomexKurama. Chapter 11 really has few wrong spelling. May napansin ka ba sa iba?

To Sakurajen:

Did I spell Houjo wrong? Anyways, I'll be making another fic after this. Making it an InuYasha, YYH, & Ranma ½ crossover. I already have an idea for it. Sometime ago, I suddenly imagined & then it clicked. & this time, the pairings will be different to give way for other casts.

To Star Silver fox:

Thanks for reading my fic & for reviewing!!

To CelestialStar6:

Thanks for voting and also thanks for the compliment. To tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on Kurama having to say exactly what Kouga said. But as I wrote the fic, it just naturally came to me. I think it's quite weird also. But I want to show you guys how "the same" Kagome treats everybody. She wanted to trust people & so she will.


	10. The Usual Day

Ei sorry guys I haven't been updating this fic. I have a lot of things to do. I've been preparing for my enrollment for the 2nd sem. Next week will be the start of classes & I don't think I'll be able to update this fic often. But I'll try to once I'm available.

--------

**Chapter 6**

**_The Usual Day_**

_3 WEEKS LATER _

"Hiraikotsu!" Big boomerang came in contact with Naraku's puppets.

InuYasha slashed most of the demons & Kagome purifying the demons with her arrows. The battle was over.

"Kazaana!" Miroku's air void sucked all the demon remains & then closes it with his rosary beads.

"Naraku didn't even showed up. If this keeps up, we'll never get the shards from him." Kagome sighed in exasperation.

"Damn it! Naraku, you coward! Show yourself & fight me!" InuYasha yelled in frustration.

"He must be planning something. The demons & puppets he sent are all too easy to kill. He must be up to something." Sango stated.

"You're right. It's as if he's not even trying to get the shards from us. It's very weird." Miroku agreed.

"Let's head back." InuYasha demanded. Kagome rode on InuYasha's back, while Miroku rode with Sango.

-------

_AFTER A FEW HOURS__, AT KAEDE'S VILLAGE _

"Kaa-san! You're back!" Shippou came out & jumped into Kagome's shoulder. "Are you ok, kaa-san?"

"Yes, Shippou." Kagome smiled & started ruffling his hair.

"Ah 'ye all back." Kaede said as she came out of the hut. Kaede stopped & looked on their faces, particularly InuYasha's.

"What are you looking at, old hag?!" InuYasha snarled.

"Stop it InuYasha." Kagome said, obviously tired to hear arguments.

"Feh." InuYasha said, looking away.

"Ye should take a rest, ye all tired." Kaede offered.

"Thanks Kaede-sama. But I need to go back home." Kagome politely refused.

"You're not going back! You've only been here for two days! We still need to find Naraku's shards." InuYasha argued.

"I don't wanna argue with you, InuYasha. The school starts tomorrow & I need to prepare for my things." Kagome calmly said. She stood up & slide her backpack into her shoulder.

"Fine. Suit yourself. You & your stupid school." InuYasha complained. Both Sango & Miroku cocked an eyebrow & Kagome just smiled.

"When are you going back Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Afterfive days." She looked at Kirara. "Kirara, can you give me a lift to the well?" Kirara stretched her limbs & transformed. Kagome looked at Shippou, "I'll bring you some candies when I get back, ok?" She laughed as Shippou squealed in delight.

"I'll take you there." InuYasha volunteered as he stands up & walked outside the hut.

Sango & Miroku look at her with surprised in their eyes. Kagome just shrugged it off & bid farewell to her friends & adopted son.

After they left, Shippou went out with Kaede to play with the human kids.

After sometime, Miroku spoke, "I don't know when I'll get use to InuYasha's behavior."

"I agree with you, Houshi-sama. But it's a good thing, right? At least they don't bicker at each other everytime they are together." Sango said.

"I hope so. I can't help but think that there's something wrong with Kagome-sama. She's still cheerful but she seemed… quiet most of the time." "It's because she has a lot in her mind. Maybe her duty here & her responsibilities in her time are draining her. Don't worry, I'll talk to her when she gets back. She'll be ok." "I hope you're right, my dear Sango." Miroku smiled sweetly at her.

Sango frowned & glared at him. "Houshi-sama, please remove your hand on my butt or I'll make you."

Miroku raised his hands & laugh nervously. "I'm just kidding, Sango-chan."

Sango sighed & mumbled, "Some things never changed."

---------

Replies to Reviews:

To MAY N. HERL:

I can only say one sentence to you: One Cannot Satisfy Everyone!

To SerinityRules:

Thanks! It's so much complicated if InuYasha & Kagome remain friends after that incident. Especially for Kagome. It's much easier if InuYasha will truly betray her & she'll hate him for that. It's much easier to move on. But in this case, it's difficult to do that. I really wanted to make this story different from the rest. I want to make Kagome suffer. Bwahahaha!! joke! I don't really want her to suffer like that, but she needed to. It's necessary for my story.

To Sarah:

Thanks! Sure am grateful for your compliment!


	11. Sakura High! An Encounter With Modern De...

Here comes what you've all been waiting for!!!!!!!!!!

---------

**Chapter 7**

**_Sakura High! An Encounter With Modern Demons!_**

The alarm clock rang loudly in the room. Kagome hazily woke up & pushed the alarm off. It's 7:00 AM. It's obvious she's still sleepy since she stayed up late last night preparing for her things, but that's not the only reason. She was somewhat excited & anxious at the same time. She'll be going in a different school, a bit far from her home. She was glad that her friends Eri & Yumi, not to mention Hojo, enrolling on the same school to be with her. It's not really like she hated being with Hojo, it's just that he bugs her most of the time. He's also too naïve to realize she doesn't like him, at least not that way. She sat up straight, yawned, stretched her body & groggily rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

She stood up & fixed her bed, then walked to her bathroom to washed her face & brushed her teeth. After doing her morning rituals, she changed to her new school uniform & headed downstairs.

She quietly walked downstairs & muttered a soft "Ohayou!" to her mother preparing breakfast for her.

Her mother looked up at her & smiled, "Good morning, honey. Are you nervous with your first day?" She asked as she placed a plate of chocolate pancake & a ham & cheese sandwich on the table in front of Kagome & also a glass of hot chocolate. (You might be wondering why these kind of breakfast. Let's just say, it's Kagome's favorite breakfast & since it's her first day being in junior high school, her mother prepared it for her. You know, when you're anxious, you don't have an appetite, & since it's Kagome's favorite food, she'll be more than happy to eat it.)

Kagome glanced at her food & smiled at her mom, "Thanks mom. You know me best." She then hungrily took a bite one after another.

"Be sure to finish that." "Hai!" Her mother laughed at her childish attitude.

After a while, Kagome yelled at the front door. "I'm going now mom!" "Ok, honey. Ki o tsukete ne! (Take care!)"

She jogged her way to the road. Since her school is further than her usual one, she needed to ride a train to get there. At the train station, her three friendswere already waiting for her. Upon seeing them, she waved & greeted them. "Ohayou minna!" She smiled cheerfully. "Ohayou!" Eri & Yumi greeted her back. "Ohayou Kagome-chan." Hojo said with the same amount of cheerfulness as hers.

"The train's here. Let's go!" Kagome said & they all took off,

15 MINUTES LATER

"I'm so glad we're all accepted in Sakura High." Yumi said.

"Yeah, I heard it's really a great school." Eri responded.

"I'm just glad you're all with me. I don't think I can take the pressure of being new here, alone. Not to mention that it's very far away from home & with my current absences before." Kagome replied as they walked towards their school.

"I know you'll like it here Kagome-chan. I'm also glad I'm here with you. You don't have to worry that you'll be alone. I'll always be with you." Hojo said. Pink stained his cheek.

"Arigatou Hojo-kun. You're a great friend." Kagome replied back & smiled at him.

Eri & Yumi started to tease the two of them. Kagome & Hojo just blushed, mainly Hojo.

OTHER SIDE OF THE ROAD

"Jeez! Why do I have to enter _your_ school?" Yusuke complained. He was walking with Kurama & Kuwabara. "That toddler is really getting on my nerves. He can't control my life, ya' know."

Kurama just sighed. He calmly stated, "We can't help it. It's much easier & faster to contact us when we're all together." He sighed again. He was hoping on having his lasttwo years in Sakura High in peace. But with Yusuke around, it's difficult. "Just make sure you don't get into fights here."

"Hmph! I can't help it when they come after me. I'm not the one asking for trouble." Yusuke retorted back.

Kuwabara laughed at the back. "That's a first. I'm pretty sure you LIKE being in a fight all the time, Urameshi."

Yusuke glared at him but kept quite.

AFTER 10 MINUTES OF WALKING, AT THE FRONT OF SAKURA HIGH'S GATES

Kagome suddenly stiffened. **Youkai!? **Her mind screamed of trouble. "What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Eri asked. "Why did we stop?" Yumi asked. "Kagome-chan, daijoubu?" Hojo asked her.

Kagome didn't answer; she stood frozen on the ground. She looked at the direction of the auras. _It's too strong! I won't be able to fight._ She looked at her friends who look back at her with confusion. _At least not here. Why are Youkai even here? I thought they don't exist in this time! What do I do? _Kagome gulped.

Suddenly, Yusuke, Kuwabara & Kurama came in sight. Kagome looked at them. _It's them! _Her eyebrows furrowed. _I don't get it. They're just humans. But why did I sensed demon auras? _She stared at them in confusion. But even so, they're auras are too high for any normal human being to have. She continued to stare at them, not moving an inch to where she stood.

"Kagome-chan?" Three different voices called to her. A pair of hands suddenly came into view at her face. "Huh?" She looked at her friends. Yumi walked to Kagome & touched her shoulders, shaking her. "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" she asked, worried that something might be wrong with her bestfriend. Kagome shook her head, "Iie. Sorry if I worry you. Daijoubu desu." She smiled & reassured them. They sighed in relief.

"Hey it's Urameshi!" "Uh-oh! Where there's Urameshi, there's always trouble." "Great! Then I can see some fighting!" "Are you serious? It's not a show?" You can hear students mumbling, yelling & whispering in the background. Yusuke looked at them, obviously irritated. "What?!" The crowd backed off in fear & began to dissipate. "Maa-maa, calm down, Yusuke. This isn't a good way to start your first day off." Kuwabara said.

Kurama sighed again, probably for the umpth time since early this morning. "Yusuke, I told you not to get into trouble. Or I'll be force to stay away from you." His patience was running low. He didn't plan to ruin his good-student image.

"Che! Fine!" Yusuke scowled & headed to the school leaving Kuwabara chasing him without Kurama.

A group of girls walked beside Kurama & greeted him, "Ohayou Shuiichi-kun!" They all chorused. "Ohayou minna!" Kurama smiled at them & walked to his class with the girls following them.

"He must be the school heartthrob." Eri remarked. "How did you know?" Hojo asked innocently. Yumi sighed. "Because Hojo-kun, of the girls following him. They must be his fan club. Not to mention his looks. He's quite good-looking, I must say."

"But he looks like a girl!" Hojo exclaimed. Kagome just giggle. Maybe they're good people. They seemed to be. Well, except to that Yusuke-guy. _I'll just have to watch them carefully if anything happens out of the ordinary. I need to be on guard. They maybe after the shards. _She unconsciously clutched the chain of the almost complete jewel that hung behind her uniform. She was grateful Kaede Obaa-chan taught her to mask her aura, especially the Shikon no Tama. At least she won't be worried that someone will come after it. But even that, she still had to be sure_. I'll protect this with my life! It's my duty as a miko to guard it! _She vowed silently.

The school bell rang & a voice from the speaker spoke, "ALL FIRST YEAR STUDENTS, PLEASE REPORT NOW TO THE SAKURA HALL FOR THE WELCOMING CEREMONY."

"Come on let's go." Kagome said as they headed toward the hall.

---------

Now that's an IY & YYH cross over! So how was it? Good? Better? Worst? Terrible? I think what you have in my mind, is that their meeting will be… ummm… because of a demon, much like the other fics. I told you; I want this to be different. But some plots maybe the same & maybe even the outcome. Maybe… Hehehehehe… Don't forget to leave your reviews minna! Arigatou for reading my fic.

-------

Message to everybody:

I'm so glad to read all your reviews. To be honest, I was expecting another "flame" from anyone of you, trying to intimidate me. So happy you all like this fic. Please bear with me if you think this story is a bit slow… I'm planning on that. Think of it like a series. Fast pacing story means fast ending ones too. It's like when you watch anime that has long episodes. You're always wondering when it will come to an end, but when it does, you wish it wouldn't. Quite contradicting, ne?

---------

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 8votes

HieixKagome 1vote

---- People you still have time to vote & change the pairing. Remember that Kagome can also be paired up with other characters besides them.

----------

Replies to Reviews:

To Night hunter:

Ok so you vote for KuramaxKagome. You may be right, aside from InuYasha & Sess-chan, Kurama is the third person that Kagome should be with. I personally like Kurama more than Sess-chan. Maybe because he has more emotions & feelings. Right now, I'm deciding whether she's gonna be with InuYasha or Kurama. Thanks for your review. Please stay posted.

To DemonLady1:

LOL I think what you say is the same as what you said last time. But I'll count your recent review to the poll vote. Thanks! Don't worry, I'll make Kagome a demon… somehow…

To Greenmaster88:

Yeah sure, I think I can help you with that. Did you register yet? If you have then first, you have to log in. Your e-mail ad & password is needed. Then click the Document Manager button on the left browser & upload a document. It must be saved in a .doc or .txt form. After that, click on the Create A Story button at the same browser & whala! Your own story! Good luck!

To inuyasha0001:

I think it's going to be KagxKur fic since they're winning the poll votes. Stay posted! Thanks for reading my fic.

To SerinityRules:

Ei you may be right! Wow you're a good reader. You can analyze things.

To Kuramafan:

Arigatou for your compliment! I'll update as often as I can for all of you.

To arrow-card:

Thanks! Please come back again to read my fic.


	12. Kagome Meets Urameshi Gang!

**Chapter 8**

**_Kagome Meets Urameshi Gang!_**

_LUNCHBREAK _

"I swear those teachers are glaring me all the time they were teaching. Boy this school is boring. Good thing they have a nice garden. Not to mention the rooftop. I wouldn't last a day here without a place to go too." Yusuke complained again as they walked toward the school garden.

"You're not the only one. But really Yusuke, this school ain't that bad. It's our first day here and we're popular already. I guess that's why the teachers are vigilant towards us. Hmm… there are a lot of pretty girls here too." Kuwabara commented, walking besides Yusuke.

"Does this mean you're over Yukina?" Yusuke smirked at him.

"What!? No way! I'm loyal to my dear-Yukina. Besides, I just said the girls here are not bad looking, but they're nothing compared to MY Yukina." Kuwabara argued.

"Forget it, no one will even notice you since they're all swooning over Kurama." Yusuke chuckled. "If they even look at you, that is."

"Say that again Yusuke & you're dead!" Kuwabara warned him. "You're just jealous because Yukina & I are getting along unlike you with Keiko. She's the only one who can cope up with your attitude."

"I see you two are still arguing & complaining." Kurama said with a hint of amusement in his voice. He walked toward them.

"You sure took long, Kurama." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Got caught up in something. I thought I reminded you not to call me Kurama here." Kurama answered.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Shuiichi." Yusuke barked.

"You seem to be in your bad day. What happened?" Kurama asked.

"The teachers are eyeing us the whole time in class. I guess they know our background so they decided to keep watch." Kuwabara replied.

"Aren't you worried to hang out with us? I mean, we're bad students in they're eyes. You're position here will get ruined." Yusuke remarked.

"I'm not really worried about that." Kurama said quietly. Yusuke raised an eyebrow in response.

They continue talking while walking until Botan suddenly popped in front of them out of nowhere & said, "Hey guys!"

The poor startled Kuwabara screamed & stumbled backwards. "Jeez Botan, you could have given me a heart attack. Don't do that!" Kuwabara stammered with flustered face.

"Ehehehe… Sorry about that Kuwabara." Botan said sweetly.

"So why are you here? New case?" Yusuke asked. He was glad that Botan came. Now he has a reason to cut class if ever.

"Yes but it's not for you." Botan replied. Yusuke's shoulder slumped & Kurama raised a brow in confusion.

"Then why are you here?" Kuwabara asked in Kurama's place.

"I came here to look for someone." She replied again.

"Who?" They all asked in unison.

"She's… Ah! There she is!" She exclaimed pointing in front of her. They all look at their shoulders to see who's she's pointing at.

A girl stood staring at them with mouth open & a shock written all over her face. She looked at the 3 guys then at Botan who seemingly floating in the air sitting on a broomstick. Her friends with her asked if there's something wrong with her. She shook her head, said no & they walked away.

"Wait!" Botan yelled. Then the girl abruptly stopped & looked at Botan. Botan fly towards the girl & said, "I need to talk to you." The girl's friends called to her again & she looked at them & said, "I need to do something. You go on ahead. I'll catch up to you."

Eri: Are you sure? You need any help?

Kagome shook her head again. "No it's ok. I'll be quick."

Yumi: Ok, we'll be at the canteen. We'll save a seat for you.

Kagome: Thanks!

Eri & Yumi left. Kagome turned to look at Botan & the 3 guys who walked towards her.

"You can see her?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." She answered. "Am I going to die?" She asked Botan.

"No." Botan replied. "Then why is "death" here?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"My name is Botan. As you may know, I'm a grim reaper. I need you to become a Spirit Detective." Botan declared.

"Spirit Detective?!" They all shouted in unison.

"What's that?" Kagome asked but ignored by Yusuke's sudden outbursts.

"Why is she gonna be a spirit detective? She doesn't have high spirit energy! She's normal!" Yusuke remarked.

Kagome glared at him but remained silent and didn't say a word

"She's cute. It'll be nice to have a girl in the group." Kuwabara commented. Yusuke glared at him. He stared back & innocently asked, "What?"

"She must be strong if she's chosen to be a spirit detective." Kurama said & smiled at Kagome. "I'm Shuuichi Minamino." He said as he raised his hand. Kagome stared at his outstretched hand like it's a snake or something. She then shrugged & took his hand & shook it. "I know. My name's Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." She smiled as well.

"And I'm the great Kuwabara Kazuma! This fellow over here is Yusuke Urameshi." Kuwabara said proudly. Kagome sweat-dropped.

"They're also Spirit Detectives. You see a Spirit Detective is someone who fights & kills demons that threaten the humans. They also catch demons who escaped Makai." Botan explained.

"Makai?" Kagome asked. "It's a demon world. There's also the spirit world where the dead souls go to which is called reikai. And lastly the human world, ningen kai." Kurama further explained.

"I see. So you want me to become a Spirit Detective?" Botan nodded. "So Spirit Detectives can also be composed of Youkai?" Kagome asked but merely to herself. "Huh?" Kuwabara asked. Kagome pointed to Kurama & Yusuke. "Demons. Don't tell me you don't know that they are demons."

Yusuke who's quite surprised exclaimed, "How did you know?"

Kagome explained. "I can sense Youkai. I'm been doing that for quite a while now. So I'm used to it. You (looking at Yusuke) have demon blood on you, a very powerful one. But it's only like a quarter or something. You're also a human. So that makes you… a hanyou! (Seeing Yusuke raised a brow, she sighed) It's half-Youkai, half-human. And you Shuuchi are a human. But there's a kitsune aura on you. You must be a reincarnation of a fox spirit but still harbors the demon power. Kuwabara, you're a human lie me but have a powerful energy spirit."

"Wow! No wonder Koenma-sama wants you. You're good!" Botan commented.

"Thanks! I guess Koenma-sama is your leader or something?" Kagome asked. "Yes, he's the Prince of the Spirit World. He's the one who gives mission to them." Botan replied.

"But how come we don't sense any special energy from you?" Kurama asked, obviously curious.

"It's because she's masking it." Botan answered for her. "She's a miko, you see. And a powerful one also." She explained.

Kagome blushed. "I don't think I'm that powerful. I'm still training & still being protected." She said sadly.

"You don't have to worry. You'll be trained by Genkai-sama. She's Yusuke's master. So, do you agree to come with me?" Botan asked.

"What? Now?" Kagome questioned. Botan shook her head. "I'll come back after school & pick you up. We'll teleport to the spirit world."

"Well then, I guess my answer is yes. I'll come with you after school." Kagome responded. "But can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!" "How come you know my name & even know that I'm masking my _ki_?" "We've been watching you ever since you're 15." Kagome is shocked. _Then that means they know about the Bone Eater's Well & the Feudal Era! Not to mention, the Shikon no Tama!_ Botan seems to understand Kagome's silence & shocked expression. She smiled & said, "We'll talk about it later."

Kagome smiled & said, "Ok."

Botan then left waving to them. Kagome turned to them & said, "I better head back. My friends are waiting for me. So I guess I'll see you guys around. Nice meeting you three!" She bowed then left also.

"She's not bad. She's very pretty. Don't 'ya think so?" Kuwabara commented.

"Hmph! I think she'll be just on our way." Yusuke snorted. "What's so special about a "miko" anyway?"

"Back in Sengoku Jidai era, there are a lot of mikos. It's the era where Youkai & humans live together. A miko can purify a demon by using their arrows. Back then, every village has 1 miko to protect them from Youkai & Hanyou alike. They are also a mediator between humans & gods. It's very hard to find any miko in this time. Most of them are untrained since there are only few Youkai here." Kurama explained.

"Cool! So they don't use spirit energy like us?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. They also use spells to defend themselves." Kurama replied.

Yusuke snorted again. Apparently not impressed.

"Oh come on Yusuke, she won't be a weakling if they've chosen her, right?" Kuwabara stated. "It'll be fun to see her defeating you! Or purifying you! You still have demon blood on you, you know." Kuwabara teased as he laughed.

Yusuke just shrugged & said, "That'll never happen," while walking away. The 2 of them followed. "I agree with Kuwabara. Still, I wonder what her (indicating Kagome) powers are." Kurama stated. _A miko, huh?_

_---------_

Guys you're free to give your ideas for this fic. You can never tell. I might add it & give the credit. Also, don't forget to leave your votes. Hiei & Kagome pairing is catching up!

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 11votes

HieixKagome 7votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 0votes

KougaxKagome 0votes

I'll discuss the other pairings for the other casts next time. Thank you all for the reviews! Glad to have many readers spending their time to read mine! (sniff)

---------

Replies To Reviews:

To SsAnImE:

Ok. Thanks for voting. I'll make sure to add yours.

To SerinityRules:

Well you know Yusuke. He's always in trouble. Trouble is he's middle name. Another KuramaxKagome voter!

To SRDraygoon:

Thanks for the compliment. Please stay posted! I'll be updating this fic soon. I'll add you vote as well.

To aznfangurl16:

I knew you're pen name seems familiar. Glad to have you back! So, you vote for KuramaxKagome right?

To kitty:

A HieixKagome voter! Thanks for reading my fic.

To kase:

Another HieixKagome fan! Thanks for voting!

To H/K:

Thanks for reading this fic & for voting. Please come back again!

To zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz:

Thanks! I agree, there are many KagomexKurama pairing out there. Still, they ARE a great pair. I'll add you vote for HieixKagome. Thanks!

To Katzztar:

Domo! Domo! I appreciate your compliment. I always try to make my fic better. You can see the improvement. I didn't change my previous mistakes so we can all see the improvements.

To d:

Ok, I'll make sure to add your vote. Thanks!

To Fire Kitsune Goddess:

I think I understand what you're saying. You really hate him don't you? You do not have to worry. I'm basing this fic according to you readers' votes. So as long as Kurama or Hiei are winning the vote, there's no chance to pair Kagome & InuYasha up. So glad you indicate that yours is not a flame. Thank you for your review!


	13. A Visit To The Spirit World

Hello everyone! I decided to EDIT my fic mainly because I want it to be more presentable. My 2 first chapters are very short & so I combined them. The chapters will also decrease by 1. It's not much of a change. I don't want to make too many changes for my fic. The only thing I'm regretting is that I manage to erase all 50 reviews I got from you guys. Oh well, we can do nothing about it now. As long as you guys are reading my fic & liking it, I'm satisfied.

Please change your bookmark, if any to:

http : www. fanfiction. net /s/ 1786070 /1/

(All Things Well)

Also, I have made another fiction. It's an RK fanfiction that mainly focuses on Kaoru. It's already complete with only 4 chapters. Yup, it's very short. I was actually planning on making it as ONE-SHOT only. But it got so long that I decided to divide it in chapters. I just made it not a while ago. The moment I finished typing it, I already uploaded them. But as you may know, takes a day to be updated. ( Oh & yeah, here is the site:

http : www. fanfiction. net /s/ 2150379 /1/ (Endless Sorrow) --- you'll know why I used that title. It's explained in the last chapter.

Let me guys warn you that it's very different from this fic which is light-hearted. I was planning on making Kenshin suffer but I felt sorry for him so it's kinda a happy ending. "kinda"

Thanks! Sorry for the trouble!

**Chapter 9**

**_A Visit To The Spirit World_**

_CLASS 1-B _

"… & so the tennyo got back her robe & fly to the heavens, her home, leaving her husband & children behind." Tanaka-san lectured.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

"Ok class, make sure you finish your homework when you come here tomorrow." The students stand up, thank him & bowed. After he left, the students began to disperse away.

(Eri, Yumi, & Kagome are in the same classroom, while Hojo is with Yusuke & Kuwabara. Hehehehe… How unlucky of him! )

"Wow that's a relief! Boy this school is really something else! Can't imagine that they'll give us homework on our first day." Eri exclaimed.

"Yeah! I better start doing it once I got back home." Kagome stated.

"You know Kagome-chan, you're a bright girl. If not for your absences & strange sickness, I think you'd have graduated with honors." Yumi said.

Kagome sweat-dropped but decided to keep quiet. As soon as they reached the school gate, she apologized to her friends that she'll be staying at school for a while. Her reasons, she's going to meet someone she knew that needed her help, which is the truth. Hojo was more than willing & very persistent to stay with her. She was grateful that her 2 best friends dragged him away & bid farewell without asking too much questions.

_AT THE SCHOOL GATE _

After her friends left, she pick up her cellphone from her bag & called her mother.

"Moshi moshi, mom? (pause) Yes, I'm fine. Anou, I'll be home late. I need to visit some place first. (pause) Yes, it's safe mom. Daijoubu. I'll be home by 7, I think. (pause) Hai! I'll be careful. (pause) Ok, I love you too. Ja! (click)"

While Kagome's waiting for Botan to come, she pondered what Yumi had said to her earlier.

It wasn't her fault that her life is a mess right now. At such a young age of 15, she was already given a duty that can likely, more or less, kill her. Not to mention, she's going to train & become a spirit detective. Boy! She's in so much stress right now, she could practically age faster than normal people. Being in Sengoku Jidai era & being with InuYasha & her friends have matured her. She learned new things & had the chance to meet different people, but most of all, she learned the oh-so-bittersweet first love & the pain of betrayal.

Not only she had to deal with InuYasha, she also had to deal with school. Ojii-san's excuses for her were not really helping. It only made her weirder. She also hated lying to her friends. How much she wanted to tell them the whole truth. But she can't for she knows that'll only make things more complicated.

Once again, strings of fate entangled her, to protect not only the past, but also the present time. Once in while, she can't help but wish that she's just a normal teenager just like what she was before. But of course, like the old saying goes "With great powers, comes great responsibilities." (Hey that's a quote from Spiderman! I think.)

Not long after, Botan came along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, & Kurama. (No Hiei yet! ) Kagome smiled & waved at them. Botan waved back. They all smiled back at her except for Yusuke who gave her a smirk. Kagome also returned the smirked. Apparently, Koenma called for them as well for another mission.

"So, shall we go?" Botan asked Kagome. "You can ride with me, it'll be much faster." Botan offered. "But what about them?" Kagome asked looking at thethree guys. "Don't worry about us. We can ran very fast to keep with you two." Kurama replied. "Let's just get going." Yusuke said sounding bored.

Kagome nodded & took off with Botan. She closed her eyes because she's not used to riding on a broomstick. It was very different from InuYasha's back. "Relax." Botan said calming her. Kagome could only nod &kept her eyes shot.

_OLD BUILDING IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN _

"Why are we here?" Kagome asked as they landed to the ground.

"There's a portal here that connects to the spirit world." Kuwabara explained.

"Oh."

The inside of the abandoned building was a bit dark. They walked silently & suddenly stopped. Kagome looked at the floor & saw a door that might be leading to the underground.

"We're going through here? Jeez Botan! You never ceased to amaze with me with your secret portals." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Why thank you, Yusuke." Botan innocently replied.

"I'm going in first." Kuwabara said. Yusuke follows, then Botan. Kurama hold out his hand to Kagome & smiled, "It's ok." Kagome smiled back & took his hand. They both went in at the same time.

_REIKAI TANTEI _

They all walked in at Koenma's Office, Kagome & Kurama coming in last.

"Koenma-sama, they're here." Botan informed him.

The man behind the chair turned around & faced them. Kagome gasped.

"What's new, toddler?" Yusuke teased.

"Nice to see you too!" Koenma replied sarcastically. He looked towards Kagome. "Ah you must be Kagome. Welcome!" He greeted & then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kawaii!!" Kagome exclaimed. "Eh?" They all said in unison. Kagome suddenly walk up to him, hugged him & holding him in her arms. "Aww… look how cute you are!" She exclaimed. All of them sweat-dropped. Botan paled. Koenma blushed. Yusuke fell down anime-style. Kuwabara & Kurama tried to hold their laughter. "What's your name little one?" She asked him sweetly.

"My name's Koenma." He replied shyly, still blushing. Kagome's jaw dropped, completely in utter shock. Suddenly, Kuwabara burst out laughing along with Yusuke. Kurama followed. She glanced at them, Botan nodded at her.

"You're Koenma-sama?! But-but you're just a child. No more than 5 years old. How can that be?" Kagome said disbelievingly.

Koenma cleared his throat. Poof! He transformed into a teenager still with a pacifier in his mouth. "This is my true form." He admitted. Kagome blinked at him in astonishment.

Kuwabara suddenly cough getting their attention. They both look at him & found themselves being stared at by them. Kagome & Koenma both looked at each other. Then realization hit them. She was still hugging him! They pulled away, both of them blushing furiously & obviously embarrassed. "Gomen." They both blurted out the same time. Kuwabara & Yusuke burst out laughing once again. Botan joined them as she giggled. They both shot them a glare. Surprisingly, Kurama's not laughing with them but frowning. Botan seemed to notice it. Apparently, she was not the only one who noticed.

Koenma cleared his throat again & their laughing subsided. Kagome who's still blushing bowed at Koenma. "I'm so sorry, Koenma-sama. I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry for being disrespectful."

"Iie, Kagome-san. It's all right. I assure you." Koenma smiled. Kagome looked up & let out a sigh of relief. Kagome smiled as well.

---------

Gosh! I know that writing a story is hard but not like this. It drains you mentally. I'm running out of ideas, but at the same time, I have so many ideas that I don't know how to put them in the story. It's so frustrating! Argh… I've been thinking of sharing my fic with someone. But I don't like the story being changed. I want it to go exactly as I want to. Or else, my plan will get ruined. Once school starts, I won't be able to update it. At least not that often.

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 15votes

HieixKagome 10votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 0votes

KougaxKagome 0votes

InuYashaxKagome 0votes

KoenmaxKagome 0votes (Ok, it just hit me when I wrote this chapter. Heck, why not include him. He's handsome, after all. In adult form, of course. )

YusukexKagome 0votes --- don't know why, but I kinda like the pairing. Since in this fic Yusuke doesn't like Kagome, yet. Actually, Yusuke's not that bad for a boyfriend. Maybe if you can get to his touchy side, he can be romantic. Hehehehehe… Forget I said that.

If you ask me if I can vote, whom will I vote? One for Kurama, InuYasha, Koenma, & Yusuke.

---- Boy, some people do like to see Kagome paired up with Hiei!

------

Replies to Reviews:

To Hiei and Amiboshi's Lttle Babe:

Arigatou!

To chidorijen:

Thanks for the compliment! Please do come back when you have time to read my fic.

To DemonLady1:

Nice to hear from you again! Thanks for the idea. I'll try to make it like you said, ok?

To small fry, karo, & Keala-Chick:

Thanks for voting!

To nyczbabigrl:

Thanks for voting! I'll try to update soon. I'm still thinking how Hiei & Kagome should meet.

To Katzztar:

Yeah I agree with you. Kagome's arrow can purify a demon with one shot.

To SRDraygoon:

Thanks for the compliment!

To Fire Kitsune Goddess:

It's ok. No harm done! Also thanks for voting & reading my fic!

To arrow-card:

Hai! I'll try to update soon! Thanks!

To aznfangurl16:

It's ok. I'm glad you're back!

To k:

I'll try…

To Dream Catcher/Priestess:

Ehehehehe… Thanks! I'll do what I can…

To .:

I'll make sure there's a love triangle. But you see, the poll vote is for the one whom Kagome will end up with in the end.


	14. The Mission

**Chapter 10  
_The Mission_**

"Botan said that you wanted to see me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. But before that..." his voice trailed as he looked at Yusuke & the others. He held out a folder to them. Kurama took the folder & opened it. "It's your new case. Rumors had it that Youkai are planning on stealing some precious jewel. I'm not sure yet what it is but I heard it held immense power that can transform a Class C demon into a Class S instantly." "Incredible!" Yusuke exclaimed. "That much power?" Botan whispered.

Kagome had chosen this time to keep quiet. As for now, it's not her business to ask about it when she's not a spirit detective yet.

"I've sent Hiei to Makai to investigate a while ago." Koenma added.

"Are we going there now?" Kuwabara asked. "No. I'm sending Kurama to Makai to investigate with Hiei. You, Yusuke & Botan will search for the jewel in the human world." Koenma answered.

"You mean the jewel is not in Makai? How can a powerful jewel be at the human world?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not sure. But it just recently got there. From where, we don't know. It's like it came out from nowhere. We don't even have information about the history of the jewel." Koenma replied.

"How can we find the jewel?" Yusuke asked. "The jewel calls for a demon. You'll feel it when it's close because it's drawing you near. Since you're part demon, you'll be able to sense it. You should start looking for places where demons hang out & interrogate them. They should have contacts from the Makai." Koenma explained.

All the while Kagome was listening quietly, she can't help but think they were talking about the Shiko no Tama. _How can they not know about the Shikon no Tama but know my time travel to the Feudal Era? Should I ask about it? Is it safe? But they are good people, right? What harm can it do for them to know? But if they know, wouldn't it be more dangerous? Because surely the demons will come after the shards & me. Maybe I should keep quiet for a while._

Botan noticed that Kagome was deep in thought & nudged her. "Kagome? Daijoubu?" Kagome, who had been digesting what she's hearing, didn't notice Botan by her side.

"How the hell did the demons know about it when it's not even recorded?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma sighed. "At first, not all demons know about it. The powerful Youkai in Makai, who lived for more than 400 years, are the ones who know about it. According to my research, it existed before but ceased to exist before anyone can accumulate it. That's is why it was said to be only a legend. It was erased out of history. But now, those Youkai seemed to sense it once again & proved that it's not a legend after all," he explained.

_I knew it! It must be the Shikon no Tama! It must be!_

"The jewel must be very powerful if it had existed that long." Kurama stated.

"I agree, that's why we have to find it before the demons can so we can protect it. We can't let it go in the hands of the Youkai or it will be the end of the human world." Koenma asserted.

"Anou..." Kagome fidgeted. All attention turned to her. "What is it, Kagome-san?" Koenma asked. "May I ask, what are you going to do with the jewel once you find it?" she inquired.

"Ah yes, we're going to lock it somewhere safe where the demons won't be able to steal it. Because of its power, it's very dangerous to be handled by demons & human alike." Koenma replied.

_Maybe I should tell them. But if did, InuYasha would me mad. Oh, what to do! What to do! _Kagome argued with herself. She glanced at the people whom she will work with to protect humans & fight Youkai. "Wait!" she called their attention again. _I should trust them. I will trust them._

"I think I may know where the jewel might be," she informed. They all stare at her. "Where is it?" Koenma asked, eager to know.

Kagome looked at them. There's no turning back now. She took a deep breath, released her ki & the shards that she had masked. Everyone were stunned at the power she emitted. Blue light surrounded her. She held her hand out to her chest as a bright white light shine came out of it. Then, little by little, a white orb came out of her chest. She dropped her hands to her sides as she exhaled, panting. The white orb was left dangling on her chest by a chain hanging from her neck. The white light slowly faded. She took the almost complete pearl by one hand & showed it to them. "This, is the Shikon no Tama. I believe this is the jewel you've been looking for," she stated.

They all stared at it in awe. She giggled when she saw all of them with mouths open. They seem to come back to reality upon hearing her soft giggles.

"That is the jewel? How did you know... How did you acquire it?" Koenma asked.

"I was born with it. My incarnate was burned along with it," she explained.

"You were born with it? Incarnate?" Kuwabara asked in confusion. She sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought. I don't want them to know everything._

"Koenma-sama, when you chose me to become a spirit detective, what do you know about me?" Kagome began.

"Well, one year ago, we detected some ominous power in your vicinity. So I hired someone to inspect it. We found out it was a shrine & that you're one of those emitting that kind of energy. Your shrine, the tree, your house & some kind of storage room were the ones that emitted those said powers. We looked at your family background & found that you're a miko. I decided to hire you as a spirit detective after knowing that you have learned to use your miko abilities despite no training at all. But I think we have overlooked some parts about _that_ jewel." Koenma explained.

_So that's why! They don't know the time portal or anything at all besides me being a miko._

She sighed. She toldthem about her first time to see a demon, her time travel to the Warring States Era, meeting InuYasha & her friends, meeting enemies especially Naraku, & most importantly the shards. She left some details out about Kikyou & her relationship with InuYasha.

"So you see, I've been traveling there for 1 year now because I was the one who broke the jewel. Since my incarnate, the former protector of the Shikon no Tama was dead, I was the only one who can sense & purify them." Kagome looked at the Shikon no Tama before speaking again. "It's almost complete, & after that, my quest will be over," she concluded with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Botan looked at Koenma, "Well Koenma-sama? Do you think that's the jewel where suppose to find?" "We'll find out." Koenma answered. He turned at thetwo Youkai. "Yusuke, Kurama, touch the jewel & see if it responds to the both of you," he commanded. They headed towards Kagome. Meanwhile, Kagometook the jewel from her neck, pickedtwo small fragments, & gave them to Yusuke & Kurama. Once in their hands, it glowed & they can feel their ki increasing. _With this, it would be easy to transform into Youko again without any spells or potions to help me. _Kurama thought. Kurama then gave the shard back to Kagome with a smile. Their hands touched & she could feel electricity ran through it. She shivered. She glanced at Kurama who had a shocked expression on his face. _Guess he felt that too. What was that, though? _She turned to Yusuke who let go of the shard reluctantly. She smiled at him but he just smirked. _He's really like InuYasha. Looks tough on the exterior. But I can tell he's kind & gentle in the inside. _She still held the smile while Yusuke went back to where he stood before. She closed her eyes as she masked the Shikon no Tama's energy & her ki as well.

Koenma turned to Kurama with questioning eyes, Kurama nodded in return. "Well I guess that confirms then, that is the jewel we're looking for."

Kagome looked anxious for a minute, "Koenma-sama, I can't give it to you. It's my responsibility to guard it," she said politely.

"Of course, you're its protector. Although we can't help you gather the shards, we can help you protect it. Since you'll be part of the spirit detectives, you need to train to enhance your miko abilities. Is that alright?" Koenma asked.

Kagome nodded, "But I need to schedule my training so it won't affect my studies & my traveling to the Feudal Era."

"Well then, are you free tomorrow?" Koenma asked. She shook her head. "InuYasha will be expecting me tomorrow afternoon after class. I'll be gone until the next day," she replied.

"Alright, I'll ask Genkai-sama to meet with you on Friday after your school," he stated. Kagome nodded in agreement.

He looked at Yusuke & the others, "Well I guess your mission is over." Yusuke & Kuwabara replied with a grunt. He turned to Botan, "Botan, contact Hiei & tell him the news." Botan replied with a cheery voice & left. "One of you should escort Kagome-san home," Koenma commented.

"I'll go!" Kuwabara's cheerful voice & Kurama's calm voice both said at the same time. "What about Yukina, then?" Yusuke countered. Kuwabara tensed. "Fine. Kurama, you escort her home," Kuwabara said in defeat. Kagome just smiled at her newfound friends.

Kagome & Kurama bowed as they bid farewell while Kuwabara & Yusuke waved.

Few minutes ago after they left, Botan reappeared again & told him of the reports. She then asked Koenma, "So what do you think of Kagome-chan?" (pause) "I think I like her already," Koenma replied flashing a wide grin in his face. Botan raised a brow at him.

----------

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 20votes

HieixKagome 15votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 0votes

KougaxKagome 0votes

InuYashaxKagome 0votes

KoenmaxKagome 0votes

YusukexKagome 0votes

--- don't forget to visit my other fic. I apologized if I have so many wrong grammars (I've just recently read it & found out). It happenedwhen I can't sleep (even though I was tired) during the time I made that, which was 1AM to be exact. My mind was not working well at that time & I just typed without thinking properly. " (Endless Sorrow) --- completed!!!

------------

Replies To Reviews:

To ForestSprite:

Domo!! Your compliment is highly appreciated. Thanks for voting!

To Katzztar:

Hmmm. I think what you say is familiar. I've read about it before. Not sure from what story. It's a good thing that you mentioned Koenma liking girls. I think it will add to my advantage. Thanks!

To Inu Youkai-Hime:

Thanks!! Yeah, I myself hope that I can post more. I'll try during weekends since I have classes now. Thanks for voting! What's a writer's block anyway? I'll check your fics.

To CelestialStar6:

Thanks for voting!! I hope I can as well.

To Crimson Hawk:

Thanks for the compliment! I'm trying the best I can for my fic to be different but it seems some scenes are hard to change. Someone told me that the meeting between Koenma & Kagome is like the other fic.

To Nickel478:

Thanks for the compliment & for voting!! Hope to hear from you again!

To Kuramasgrl123, K-chan, jj, KTBS, d, & SsAnImE:

Thanks for voting!!

To arrow-card:

Thanks!! Good to hear from you again!!

To Twilight Millenia:

Arigatou!!

To aznfangurl16:

Thanks! I hope so too.

To angie:

Where is what?


	15. Getting To Know Each Other

WARNING SPOILER!!!

**Chapter 11**

**_Getting To Know Each Other_**

Kagome & Kurama were walking quietly on the road towards her home. The silence was unnerving Kagome so she decided to start a conversation.

"Shuuichi?" she began. Kurama faced her, "Yes? What is it?"

"At the Spirit World, Koenma-sama called you Kurama. Is that you're other name?" Kagome asked.

"Kinda. My real name is really Shuuichi. But the people who know me as a demon or a spirit detective call me Kurama," Kurama replied.

"Then what should I call you?" Kagome asked. "You can call me Kurama if you like," Kurama offered.

"Ok." (long pause) "What's it like?" Kagome asked. Kurama looked at her & understood her question, "It's very dangerous. Much like when you're in Feudal Era. But you don't have to worry. We'll protect you, always." Kurama said.

"I don't want to be weak. Nor I want for you guys to endanger your lives because of me. That's why I'm going to try hard to train. So I won't be much of a bother but rather be useful," Kagome sadly replied.

"I don't mean it that way, Kagome. I'm sorry. I don't see you as a weak person. I can feel your power back there. I don't think anybody would be able to handle the Shikon no Tama like you could. You also have a good & pure heart. My mother use to tell me, that a good & pure heart is much powerful than anything else," Kurama commented.

Kagome blushed at his outlook on her. "Thanks! You're really a kind person Kurama. That really means a lot to me." She smiled appreciatively. _He's really sweet & a true gentleman. Not to mention extremely handsome. No wonder every girl at Sakura High has a crush on him._

They walked quietly after that. Kurama observed her. This is the first time he could really eye her up close. _Kuwabara was right. She's really beautiful._ He watched as her long raven & wavy hair swing as she walk. It was almost reaching her waist. Her pale skin that contrasts her pink lips, her flushed cheeks from the cold of the night, & her eyes that enraptured him. _Her eyes are a mixture of gray & blue. Strange._ He found it odd but nevertheless, fascinating.

Kagome suddenly laugh, waking him up from his trance. Kurama looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry. (laugh) I just remember what Hojo-kun said when he first saw you. (laugh) He thought you were a girl. I did too (laugh)," she said while reminiscing what happened earlier today. "We were walking towards school & then suddenly, I sensed two Youkai auras & one of a human that's powerful beyond normal. I panicked. I didn't know then what you are. Then I saw you guys. I was really surprised to find Youkai living in this time. I thought Youkai never existed here. I was proven wrong. I became worried that you might want to take the Shikon no Tama away. When I saw your fan club came to you & heard you speak, I was stunned. One, is that the fact that you are living as a human & two, is that you were a guy. I figured then that maybe youpeople are not bad guys after all. Well, except for Yusuke who's famous in getting into fights. But when I saw you again with Botan-chan, I felt Yusuke's aura is a pure one, despite his reputation. He's much like InuYasha," Kagome chattered.

Kurama was still blushing from hearing the word "fan club" & the fact she thought he was a "she".

"I'm sorry. I keep babbling nonsense," Kagome apologized. Kurama shook his head. "No. It's alright. People often mistake me for a girl. That's why I don't usually walk with Kuwabara. Some people think were---" Kurama shuddered at the thought. Kagome raised a brow & they both started laughing. Later on, the laughter subsided. "It's really nice talking with you. It's… comforting," Kagome stated. "I could say the same thing about you too. It's very comforting to be with you," Kurama stated. They both smiled at each other.

"Kurama, are you really a kitsune?" Kagome asked. "Yes. I was known as Youko Kurama before. I was a thief, you see, when I was still living at Makai. I was wounded & was chased one night. I escaped by going here, hiding my spirit on a human body. At first, I was only planning on staying until I recovered. But the way my mother cared for me… I found love… and so I decided to stay here," Kurama explained.

"Can you revert yourself from being Youko Kurama again?" Kagome asked. "Yes, but it requires a spell or potion to work. But I was able to change back once when Yusuke died before his demon blood was awaken," Kurama replied. "Maybe it was your emotions. Maybe if you were able to control it, you can change back into Youko with ease," Kagome commented.

"I think so too. But it's hard with this human body," Kurama stated. "The shards can help you. I can lend it to you when you go into fights. That way, you can change into Youko more easily. But you need to give in back to me after that," Kagome offered.

Kurama stopped dead in his tracks in shock. He casted a stunned look on Kagome. _Is she serious?!_ "Are-are you sure? I mean, aren't you worried about the jewel being tainted?"

Kagome walked to Kurama & placed a hand in his chest. She closed her eyes. Kurama blushed at this sudden contact. _Why do I feel funny when we're close like this? I don't understand at all. I never had this feelings before._

"I can feel your _ki_. It's peaceful & calm. It's pure," Kagome stated while opening her eyes. She took a step back to look at his face. "I don't think the jewel will be tainted. Kouga-kun, a wolf-Youkai & also my close friend, use the jewel on his feet. But the jewel was never tainted. True it calls for all demons & humans alike, but it depends on the one using it. A demon can use the jewel & still be pure. It comes with intentions. I can lend one for you." Her eyes narrowed, "But you have to promise to protect it."

Kurama smiled at her. _She's really trustworthy and quite interesting. But she can get into trouble because of that._ Kurama frowned at the thought. "Well?" Kagome asked.

"I think I'll use one when I need it. I wouldn't want it to be stolen from me. You're the only one that can mask its energy. If I carry it with me every time, I'm afraid the demons will come after me here," Kurama politely declined.

Kagome smiled. _I knew it. He's different from the rest._ "Ok. You're right. It would be dangerous if the demons can sense it. Shall we go?" Kagome asked. Kurama nodded & they walked off.

"Thank you," Kurama said while walking. Kagome looked at him with confusion. "For what?"

"For trusting me," Kurama replied. Kagome raised a brow & said, "It's nothing. We're friends right?" Kurama smiled & replied, "Right."

_Weird. Kouga-kun said the same thing._

_-------_

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 23votes

HieixKagome 22votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 0votes

KougaxKagome 0votes

InuYashaxKagome 0votes

KoenmaxKagome 2votes

YusukexKagome 1vote

This will be the other pair: (both are already finalized & there will be no changing)

YusukexKeiko

KuwabaraxYukina

---------

Review Responses:

To Inu Youkai-Hime:

Ah I see… yeah, I get that a lot from time to time. Sometimes, I get too many ideas at a time & decide which one I should use, but then ended up with none. I'll try to post more next time. It has gotten difficult to continue this fic since I have school now. ( Good thing my classes is still not regular. Next week will be definitely hard for me.

To Outlaw-Lanaya:

So I guess you're voting for Koenma right?

To xyz, SkysBloodDragon, gloop, thekiit, Kenra, Jade:

Thanks for voting!

To dark-death-angel:

Oh shucks! Thanks!!!

To Katzztar:

Don't worry, I'll do what you suggest. It's not a bad idea. Thanks!

To CelestialStar6:

Sure, anyone can vote again. But not on the same day coz I'll be counting it as one. Anyway, thanks for the compliment. If you have any suggestions or ideas for the fic, don't hesitate to share it with us. I might use it & give you the credit..

To Fire Kitsune Goddess:

I'm glad you find my fic entertaining. I want it to be wholesome as well. Not just your typical romance-drama fic. Wonder what will happen if Koenma & Kagome be paired up. I agree with you, if I make a Koenma & Kagome pairing, I think I will be the first. No one seemed to want Koenma. poor boy Anyways, this will not be a KoenmaxKagome fic if they won't win the vote.

To Kurama-Kagome12:

I guess so, but I don't think I will have any other pairing aside from those who already have someone before this.

To hi, SsAnImE, b:

Thanks for voting!!


	16. Kurama & The Goshinboku Tree

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Kurama & The Goshinboku Tree**_

While they were walking, Kurama felt a strange but weak energy. _We must be near her house. I remember it was a shrine._

Kagome stopped at the gate of her home. "Here we are!" she announced. "Ok then, I'll see you at school. Goodbye Kagome!" Kurama said as he began to walk back. He was stop by Kagome's "Wait!" & a pair of hands that caught his right arm. Kurama looked at her, puzzled. Kagome smiled at him. "Stay for a minute or two. Have dinner with us. It wouldn't be right since my home is far from yours & you have to escort me back without me thanking you," Kagome explained.

Kurama shook his head. "You don't have to. It's my duty to see your safe," Kurama protested. Kagome frowned at his remark & Kurama instantly regretted it.

"We're friends right?" Kagome asked. Kurama nodded, "Of course."

Kagome smiled again. "Then there's no argument. It's only a dinner. It won't take long. After all, I'll be working with you guys from now on. Therefore, my family should know you," Kagome said, dismissing his protest.

He opened his mouth to protest again, but seeing it will only hurt her feelings, he nodded in acceptance. One of Kagome's hands still held Kurama in the arm while dragging him to the house. He smiled at her innocent gestures.

Kurama suddenly stopped midway. Kagome turned to him & asked, "What is it?" She followed Kurama's gaze & it fell to _The Goshinboku Tree_. Kagome dropped Kurama's arms & walked towards the tree while Kurama quickly followed.

They both stopped few feet away from it. "I can feel energy coming from that tree," Kurama stated.

"It's called _The Goshinboku Tree_ or the god-tree. It's not an ordinary tree. It's at least 500 years old since in the Feudal Era, it already exists. This tree is very important. It was where I first met InuYasha, after all," Kagome said. Kurama was still looking at the tree while Kagome explained. He noticed that on the tree, there is a white string with folded pape danglies, marking it as holy.

"The energy you felt is right there," Kagome said while pointing to a spot several feet higher. It was small but if you have high spirit energy, you can see that the hole was sparkling with energy. "It is where I found InuYasha. He was pinned for 50 years by my incarnate, Kikyo. Although a purifying arrow shot him, he didn't die. It's like he was in a suspended animation. No one can free him except a miko. I accidentally freed him when I touched the arrow," Kagome explained.

"I see. That's why this tree is very special. It must have held many memories," Kurama stated.

"Yes it does," Kagome agreed.

Kagome suddenly felt another Youkai nearby. She frowned & looked at the direction of the "youki" (demon ki). "What is it?" Kurama asked. Kagome looked at him curiously. _Doesn't he sense it? The youki is very strong, but not hostile. Much like Yusuke's ki. Maybe Kurama knows the Youkai. It doesn't seem to be a threat to him. Must be another spirit detective._

"Kurama, how many are the spirit detectives?" Kagome asked. "Right now 4," Kurama answered.

"Who's the 4th one?" Kagome asked. "Hiei. He's a Youkai like me. He's the one Koenma sent to Makai to investigate," Kurama replied. Kagome accepted the answer. _That Youkai must be Hiei._

"I see. Then, shall we go inside?" Kurama nodded & they both walked towards the house.

--

_INSIDE HIGURASHI'S RESIDENCE _

"Tadaima!" Kagome's voice rang loud inside the house. Kagome's mother came into sight not long after saying, "Okaeri!" She stopped in mid track upon seeing Kurama. "A guest? Your new friend Kagome?"

"Hai. This is Shuuichi, my schoolmate," Kagome introduced. "It's nice meeting Higurashi-san!" Kurama said as he politely bowed. Kagome's mother nervously laughed. "My! What a polite young boy. And handsome too," Mrs. Higurashi commented. Kurama blushed. "Mom, stop embarrassing him."

"I'm going to change first. Please sit while we wait for dinner," Kagome offered.

--

_DINNER _

"Hey who's he?" Souta asked. "He's Shuuchi, my friend. Be nice," Kagome warned. "This is my squirt-brother Souta--" Kagome began as she was interrupted by Souta's "Hey!" She cleared her throat & glared at her brother. "While that man seating there is my grandfather," Kagome finished.

Kurama bowed again. "Are you here to court my granddaughter, boy?" Kagome's grandfather asked. "Ojii-san!!" Kagome exclaimed. Souta & her mother laughed while Kurama coughed in embarassment. "Sorry about that," Kagome said while giving him an apologetic smile. "It's alright."

At dinner, Kagome explained to them about her new responsibility. How she met the spirit detective, lady death & the prince of the spirit world. How she'll become a spirit detective after her training with Genkai-sama. And most importantly, that Youkai exist in this time & they are after the Shikon no Tama.

"Oh dear!" Kagome's mother said worriedly.

"You don't have to worry about your daughter, Higurashi-san. We promise you that we'll protect her by any means," Kurama said.

"But what about your studies, dear? And your trip to the Sengoku Jidai Era?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I'll schedule it mom. Don't worry. I won't ignore my studies," Kagome replied.

"If this makes you feel better, Kagome won't be a full-time spirit detective. We'll only ask her help in certain cases, but not all of them," Kurama explained.

His words calm Kagome's mother as well as her grandfather. "Well, I'll trust you with our Kagome, boy. So you better take care of her," Kagome's grandfather said as he winked at Kurama.

"I'll assure you that we'll take care of her," Kurama replied.

"Wow cool! So you're a demon like InuYasha! I wonder what are your powers? Are you as strong as InuYasha?" Souta exclaimed.

Kagome sent him a warning glare. Kurama laughed at his outbursts. "I don't know InuYasha so I don't know which of us is stronger. But I can tell you that I'm a fox demon." Kurama replied.

"Like Kagome's kit Shippou! Amazing! I wish I could see you fight." Souta remarked. He then turned his attention to Kagome. "Wait! What are you gonna tell InuYasha? You know he won't like the idea, Kagome," Souta asked.

Kagome frowned. "You're right. That's why, WE'RE not gonna tell him anything. OK?"

"Are you sure dear?" Kagome's mother asked. "Yes mom, I'm sure. Souta?" "Fine, I won't tell InuYasha."

After dinner, Kurama said his thanks, bid farewell & left.

--

_OUTSIDE HIGURASHI'S RESIDENCE _

"You can come out now Hiei," Kurama called. From the bushes came out the fire apparition & landed next to Kurama while they walked away.

"So is she the girl Koenma was talking about?" Hiei asked.

"Hai," Kurama simply replied.

"Another ningen to become spirit detective. Not to mention a girl. She's just going to be on our way. I don't like the idea," Hiei stated.

"You'll soon find out she's not an ordinary girl, Hiei. After all, she did sense you back there," Kurama said.

"Hn."

--

CREDIT:

A Special Thanks to Katzztar for giving the idea of:

- Kagome explaining to her family about demons in the real world.

- The god-tree that capture Kurama's attention.

- Kurama meeting Souta.


	17. A Short & Silent Chat With Hiei

I'm so happy!! Today we won the CHAMPIONSHIP of the CHEERING COMPETITION!! WOO-HOO!!!

-----------

**Chapter 13**

_**A Short & Silent Chat With Hiei **_

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Kagome hastily ran downstairs in panic-stricken voice yelling, "I'm late! Oh no!"

She halted as her mother blocked her path. "Kagome dear, you haven't eaten anything yet. At least don't forget your bento or you won't last a day," Kagome's mother calmly said. "Thanks mom!" Kagome grabbed the lunchbox & kissed her mother goodbye. "Take care!" Kagome's mother yelled. Mrs. Higurashi sighed & went back to her household chores. Her daughter can be forgetful sometimes.

Kagome ran her way towards the train where her friends are still impatiently waiting for her. "Gomen (pause) minna. I overslept (pause) today. You (pause) could have (pause) left me. I don't want (pause) you guys to be late (pause) too," Kagome said as she panted, catching her breath.

"Mou, Kagome-chan. Even if your impossible sometimes, we still can't leave you behind," Yumi said.

"Kagome-chan, daojoubu ka? Here, I'll carry your bag for you," Houjo offered.

"Arigatou Houjo-kun," Kagome said. She gave Houjo an appreciative smile that made him blush.

"Let's go! The train's here! If we don't hurry, we'll be late even more!" Eri exclaimed. They race towards the train.

---------

_LUNCHBREAK, SAKURA PARK _

"Kagome-chan, you're honestly telling me that you overslept because of doing your homework?" Eri asked doubtfully.

"Maybe you overslept because… what you did… with you know who…" Yumi teased.

"Yumi-chan, ECCHI! I don't do that stuff. I told you guys, I slept very late last night because of that homework. Also, I'm going to stay overnight with a friend today. That's why it took one hour of my time making preparations," Kagome explained.

"We're just joking, Kagome-chan. We know you don't do that "stuff". At least not until you reached college, that is," Yumi teased again & this time, winked at Kagome. The three of them bursts into laughter.

"Hey Kagome!" Yusuke's voice interrupted them. Kagome looked up to see Yusuke, Kuwabara & Kurama walking towards them.

"Hey!" Kagome greeted back.

"Kagome-chan, do you know them?" Eri asked.

"Umm… yes. I met them yesterday," Kagome blurted out. Eri & Yumi glared at her with the look "you-have-to-tell-us-about-this". Kagome nodded & mentally think of something to say to them.

"Can we join you guys?" Kuwabara asked while sitting down with them.

"Sure!!" Eri & Yumi both excitedly exclaimed. For them, it's very uneasy to be with Yusuke & Kuwabara who were known to be "bad eggs" but sharing a time with Shuuichi will be worthwhile even with the 2 around.

30 agonizing minutes passed & Kagome was beginning to feel pity for the poor-Kurama. Her 2 bestfriend was asking nonstop questions about Kurama. Kagome cast a glance towards Yusuke who seemed to be enjoying Kurama's torment. She turned her attention towards Kuwabara who, in return, answered some questions for his friend. She returned her gaze to Kurama & was a little shocked to find that he was staring at her. Once again, she gave Kurama an apologetic smile & he gave her an "It's-nothing" smile in return. _He's really an understanding person. Hard to believe his a Youkai._ The thought made Kagome giggle a little.

Her giggling stopped when she felt a familiar Youkai presence nearby. _It must be that Hiei guy._ She glanced towards the direction of the trees. _Why does he like to hide in the trees? He can't be that hideous looking for him to be scared of people seeing him._ She thought while chewing on her food.

I'm not scared of you, woman. She almost choked on her lunch because of the voice she heard inside her mind. _Telepathy. Are you Hiei?_ Hearing no reply, she communicate once again. _I'm sorry if I offended you. But I don't see any reason for you not to show yourself to us._

I don't like to mingle with humans. Came the reply.

But Kuwabara is a human. And you live in the Human World. I think it's impossible to avoid us even if you want to.

You talk too much, human.

Kagome frowned. _I have a name, ok? It's Kagome. I'm sure you already know. Do you always address people this way?_

She waited for an answer, but found none. She sighed. _I'm sure I would like to meet you personally, Hiei. After all, we're gonna work together whether you like it or not. I'll prove to you guys I'm not what you think of me._ Her thoughts held determination.

Hn. Kagome smiled to herself while eating her lunch quietly.

Kurama, on the other hand, was eyeing her once in a while. He felt Hiei's presence & he was certain Kagome felt it too. _Judging from Kagome's reactions, Hiei must be communicating to her._

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

Discussions & thoughts we're interrupted by the school's bell ending their lunch break.

For once, Kagome was thankful for the interruption. She really felt bad for Kurama's unwanted & direct attention towards himself. They all stood up & walked off towards their own classrooms.

---------

NOTE: Anyone can give his or her ideas for the fic.

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 36votes

HieixKagome 41votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 1vote

KougaxKagome 0votes

InuYashaxKagome 3votes

KoenmaxKagome 4votes

YusukexKagome 1vote

This will be the other pair: (both are already finalized & there will be no changing)

YusukexKeiko

KuwabaraxYukina

---------

Review Responses:

To AMELLE, Hana, animechick824, Kiharu, animechickie, & Jade Dagashi:

Thanks for voting!!

To arrow-card:

Thanks!! Please stay posted!!

To Fire Kitsune Goddess:

Not to mention, handsome too.

To Sesshomarus-Girl101:

Wow! That's really a lot coming from an avid reader! Thanks! You don't know how that affects me. sniff (getting mushy here) Domo arigatou gozaimasu! You don't have to worry. I'll give each cast to have some time with Kagome. Hiei & Sesshoumaru have yet to come. I'll try to update every other day if I can. But definitely, I'll update every weekends.

To Alexis of the Westlands:

Arigatou! I also think that Kagome & Kurama look good with each other. But you know, I can't help but want to pair her up with Yusuke too, mainly because his attitude is much like InuYasha's.

To aznfangurl16, Black Kitsune:

Here's another chapter for you to enjoy!!

To Eris Goddess of Chaos:

Actually, I was referring to her being a spirit detective. & of course, once a person bathe, the scent that lingers on that person will be gone. Kagome will schedule her meeting of InuYasha & the spirit detectives so that they won't meet, yet.

To sakura:

Thanks for voting! I'm gonna stop the vote when the fic is almost finished.

To Night Hunter:

Don't say that to me. I'm not the one voting here. You guys are.

To .:

Thanks for voting!! So sorry, but there will be only one pairing in the end. No alternate pairing.

To God of Death6, Michelle & FireFair:

Thanks for the compiment and thanks for voting!!

To Sakurajen:

First of all, yep I'm a Filipino. That explains my lack of vocabulary. Hehehehe… I don't think InuYasha gang in Feudal Era will meet YYH gang in Kagome's time except for InuYasha. But that meeting will be postponed. Something will happen first. But definitely when they meet, InuYasha will be jealous over them. Thanks for voting!!

To Dream Catcher/Priestess:

Ok. I'll add your vote for the poll. Thanks!

To Lady of the Squrriles:

I think this will make you very happy… I'm gonna make Kagome a demon. But that will be in the later chapter. I also promise you that I'll never stop writing, no matter how hard it is, until this fic is finished. Or unless nobody will care to read it anymore. hope not Thanks!!


	18. Strange Destiny

Again I'm so pleased today. You guys made me so very happy. This fic reached 162 reviews already!! Woo-hoo!! And so my reward for you guys & for myself, is another chapter!! And here it is!! Enjoy everyone!!

--------

**Chapter 14**

**_Strange Destiny _**

BBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ok class! As your project, I want you to write & compose a song! I want it to be good! Your project will be due next week! Don't forget to include for whom you dedicate your song! If you song is chosen, you will have the honor to sing it live on stage at the Sakura Hall, in front of the whole school, during our school festival!" Kobayakawa-sensei said.

Most of the students whined, some tensed, & some get excited.

"All rise!" "Bow!"

---------

_AFTER SCHOOL _

"Minna, I promise you, I'd go with you to see the fortuneteller. Not just today. You know I'm going somewhere. Please?" Kagome pleaded with her friends.

Hojo was the only one who agreed for her to go home, Yumi & Eri won't let her.

"No Kagome-chan. We'll go to the fortuneteller today. It's their first opening! They have 50 discount! We'll only be there for a maximum of 1 hour," Eri insisted.

"But—" Kagome began.

Yumi interrupted her. "No! Plus, you lied to us about you knowing Shuuichi-kun. So to compensate for it, you will have to accompany us today. Besides, like Eri-chan said, it will only take 1 hour of your time. You'll be home in no time. We promise you, we won't be long," Yumi argued.

Hojo kept quiet. _Oh well. There goes my time to escort Kagome-chan back home._ He thought & sighed. He really couldn't argue with Kagome & her friends. (He's very nice, you see. )

Kagome sighed & gave in. "Ok I'll come with you. What about you, Hojo-kun?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be on my way. Take care of you guys, ok? I'll see you tomorrow. Ja!" Hojo said as he walked away.

"Ki o tsukete Hojo-kun!" The three girls yelled & waved him good-bye.

After a while, they all headed towards the so-called-fortuneteller.

-----------

_PSYCHIC REALM (name of the place) _

Kagome & Yumi were waiting on the line while Eri was inside the room with the fortuneteller. 15 minutes passed & Eri emerge from the room. She gazed at Kagome & smiled to her. "It's your turn, Kagome-chan."

Kagome nodded & walked inside the room.

As she walked inside, she cast glance around her. The room was quite dim. In front of her was a small table with a crystal ball & tarot cards. She looked up to see a lady with huge earrings & very long fingernails waiting for her. (creepy) Her face was hidden partially by the cloak on her head. "Please sit," the woman offered. She held out a hand & gesture her to sit. Kagome complied.

"Which of these would you like me to use? The crystal ball? The tarot cards? Or would you like me to use palm-reading?" the woman asked.

Kagome gulped & tensed. The woman was beginning to unnerve her. Not to mention this act of fortune telling itself. Kagome wasn't sure she would like to know what her future holds.

"Don't be scared child. I'm not going to harm you. Please choose," said the woman. Her voice was very calm & soothing, & it helped Kagome relaxed a bit.

"That one," Kagome answered politely while pointing on the crystal ball.

"Very well, let's begin. Please state your name, age & your birthday," the woman said.

"Higurashi Kagome. 16 years old. April 2, 1987 (that's my birthday, not the year though. )," Kagome replied.

The room became quiet. Kagome watched & waited as the woman gaze at the crystal ball.

Finally, the woman spoke. These were the words.

"In the future, you will fall under the control of the star of darkness."

"I see blood, anger, and sadness -- the destruction of the equilibrium of everything in this world."

"On the day when the 16th star and moon come around, the fated time shall come to pass."

"When the moon replace the sun, a new power will be born."

"When the sun replace the moon, true identity will show itself."

"The future of mankind will be in your hands. Destruction or salvation, you will be the one to choose."

"In the end, I see death. Whoever it will be is up to you."

Kagome sat agape. "What do those words mean?"

"The 16th star & moon was your birthday. It already came to pass. That means your fate now begins. Whatever it is, it will hold extreme pain for you. So you must be ready. Do not take this lightly. To believe is up to you. I believe you have already seen things not normally seen by others," the woman explained.

"You said destruction & death? Does that mean someone close to me will die?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. But death will be your choice," the woman replied.

"You mean I will be the one to choose who will die? There's no way I'd want for someone to die! I won't let it!" Kagome exclaimed

"Then destruction will occur. My child, for the salvation of everyone around you, death must claim one," the woman said.

_Death. Botan is Lady Death. Maybe if I talk to her I can prevent this from happening._

"What is the new power & true identity you said earlier?" Kagome asked.

"For that, I am not sure. I can't see your fate very well. The vision is very hazy. This means that a lot of things can happen that can alter your destiny. My advice to you is to be strong. Sorrow & death is with you all the time. Just remember that you're not alone in this world. There are a lot of people who cares for you. I can see the red strings of fate that tie you to the people around you. Be careful. Danger isn't that far behind. Be very careful," the woman clarified.

Kagome could only stare at the woman in front of her. She doubted she could ever forget about this incident. For she was sure, it will forever be imbedded in her heart. _Now I really & truly regretted coming here._

_---------_

_MOMENTS LATER _

Kagome parted with her friends after sometime. Her friends had been worried about her.

"Kagome-chan, daijoubu? What did the fortuneteller said to you?" Eri had asked earlier.

"We're sorry Kagome-chan, we should have let you go home instead. Please don't be mad at us," Yumi apologized.

Kagome only shook her head & reassure her friends that nothing is wrong with her. She didn't want them to felt bad because it's not their fault.

Kagome was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't feel a Youkai presence. When she turned around the corner, she froze. There in front of her stand a seemingly child Youkai, staring coldly & maybe, deadly, at her. She mentally berated herself for being absent-minded & letting her guard down.

The Youkai continued to stare at her & so she stared back, letting her defense mode arise. Then as if realizing something, she finally noticed who the Youkai is in front of her. She relaxed & smiled.

_A fire apparition Youkai with Jagan Eye. It's the same with---_ "Hiei?"

Took you long enough to sense me, ningen. Kagome's smile dropped & frowned instead.

"I was expecting you talking to me not in telepathy since we are now facing each other," Kagome said.

Hiei didn't reply back but instead toss something at her. Kagome instantly caught it. "What's this?" she asked.

"A communicator. Koenma will contact you through that," Hiei replied. Not waiting for her reply, he jumped in a blur & was gone.

Kagome looked at the place where Hiei was standing before. She imagined what Hiei looked like earlier. Black hair in spikes, a white band on his forehead where he hide his Jagan Eye, red eyes & a small physique. _Small, like a child._

Then she remembered his cold demeanor, his deadly & cold stares. _Just like Sesshoumaru._

"I can get use to that," Kagome stated to herself while walking back home. She already forgot her problem about her fortune, thanks to Hiei.

---------

NOTE:

The idea for the foresight of the woman/fortuneteller was taken from Ayashi no Ceres. I just changed some of it & now, we have a PROPHECY. I planned this a long time ago. I just can't find the right time to add it into the chapter. But now, it will go perfectly to my plot. Bwahahaha!!! laughs evilly

Anyone can give his or her ideas for the fic.

Voting for the poll will only be concluded before the end of this story. So till then, keep on voting everyone!!

CREDIT:

Thank you Sakurajen for correcting my mistake with the spelling "Houjo" instead of "Hojo".

--------

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 43votes

HieixKagome 53votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 1vote

KougaxKagome 1vote

InuYashaxKagome 3votes

KoenmaxKagome 5votes

YusukexKagome 1vote

This will be the other pair: (both are already finalized & there will be no changing)

YusukexKeiko

KuwabaraxYukina

---------

Review Responses:

To Stella, Shingami02, miko kagome, Kat421, saving grace, Nickel478, amelle, Star Silver fox, DEATH987, random george, digital angle, finfan, sora:

Thanks for voting!!

To Kiharu:

Thanks for voting. BTW, THREATHENING won't do you any good, just so you know!!

To aznfangurl16:

Thanks!!

To Alexis of the Westlands:

Because there are many who vote for Hiei. Thanks!!

To Prismite:

Thanks for the compliment & thanks for voting!!

To Katzztar:

And thanks as well. Feel free to recommend anything.

To bubblesbb03:

Thanks for voting!! Well, I can't exactly say that Kagome will be paired up with Kurama. It will all depend on the final poll results. So it's up to you guys, not me.

To Lady of the Squrriles:

LOL Well here's another update for you people!! And thanks for voting!!

To Sakurajen:

Oh I see. Hehehehe… Thanks for correcting me. I'll try to change it when I'm available. It's hard to change/edit the fic. Thanks again!

To Night hunter:

It's ok. Anyway, we both don't have any choice if Hiei will win the poll votes. But I'm gonna make sure he'll be worthy of Kagome if that'll be the case. That way, it won't be a waste. Thanks for voting!!


	19. Nothing Changes

At last!!! I've finished another chapter!! Everyone I'm really sorry that I took so long to update this fic. This past weeks had been very rough on me. "So many things to do with so little time." Hope you guys understand.

We've reached the 202 reviews as of now!! Thanks so much to everyone who send his or her reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

-------

**Chapter 15**

**_Nothing Changes _**

When Kagome was nearly home, she felt an all-too-familiar _ki_. "Perfect," Kagome muttered under her breath.

Then suddenly, a red blur stopped in front of her. "Hello InuYasha," Kagome silently greeted him.

She looked up at InuYasha & found him frowning deeply. His face was twitching, obvious that he was trying to control his rapid growing temper.

Kagome sensed this & quickly smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught up with something," Kagome explained & InuYasha frowned even more. "I already fixed my stuff. Let me just get it & then we'll be going ahead," she quickly added.

InuYasha nodded & grumbled, "Be quick. We don't have all day." As Kagome went inside, InuYasha jumped on his usual spot on the tree.

InuYasha waited patiently for her. He heard Kagome bid farewell to her family. "Bye mom, grandpa, Souta! I'll be back after 2 days!" Kagome yelled & waved to her family.

Once she was outside, InuYasha jumped down from the tree & went to Kagome's side. "Take care of her InuYasha," Kagome's mom said. "Bye InuYasha!" Souta happily said. "Have fun, Kagome. Be careful," Kagome's grandfather said.

"Come on," InuYasha beckoned.

When they reached the well, Kagome felt a sudden sick feeling on her stomach. InuYasha sensing her tensed, asked her, "What's wrong? Are you all right Kagome?" Kagome glanced at him & saw his brows furrowed in concern. She tried to bury her uneasiness deep at the back of her mind & smiled at him. "Nothing's wrong, InuYasha," she answered. She was used to his behavior. She knows that inside that hard exterior lies his gentle nature. She also knows that he will only show his gentle side to her when no one is with them. She won't deny that she still has feelings for him, in spite of all the events in the past. After all, first love is hard to forget. Still smiling, she held out her hand. "Let's jump together."

InuYasha looked shocked for a second then smiled back at her & took her hand. Moments like this are the only time they can be really close to each other. Together, they jumped through the well.

---------

_OTHER SIDE _

Blue light surrounded them. Not long after they landed on soft soil. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist & jumped out of the well. Upon landing on the clearing, both of them blushed at their closeness. Kagome was the first one to pull away. "T-thanks," she stuttered. She caught the hurt expression on his face that flashed briefly but dismissed it thinking it was just her imagination. _He made it clear before he doesn't love me like that._

InuYasha crouched & looked at her. "Hop on. We'll get there faster if I run," he commanded. Kagome abided. She clutched tightly to his gi as he race towards the village.

--------

_KAEDE'S VILLAGE _

After some time, Kagome walked outside to cook ramen for them & Sango followed after her. Miroku stayed behind the hut with Kaede, InuYasha & Shippou. Miroku made sure InuYasha or Shippou won't follow the girls. The 2 girls have some talking to do.

"Kagome-chan, can we talk?" Sango began.

"What is it about Sango-chan?" Kagome smiled as she asked. She bent down & started the fire while Sango brought the supplies for her. She sat down beside Kagome.

"It's about InuYasha." Kagome looked questioningly at her. "What about him?"

"Well, we notice that something's changed with the way you talk to each other. Did something happen between you two? I mean, I don't have the right to question you about that but I'm just worried about you, Kagome-chan. You seemed distant sometimes," Sango sadly said.

Kagome smiled inwardly. She was truly grateful to have a friend like her. Sango was like a sister to her.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Sango-chan. But really, I'm fine. InuYasha & I had some things to deal with regarding our relationship. You already know how I feel towards him. I've already accepted his decision to be with Kikyou. I understand him, somehow. Besides, even though he doesn't love me in return, he still cares, right?" Kagome explained.

"I really admire you, Kagome-chan. Even after what he did to you, you still care for him. You don't even feel hate towards Kikyou. Why is that? If that was me---" Sango stated.

"Sango-chan, we're the same. Take Kohaku for instance, you can't hate him too. If you truly love a person, you won't feel hate towards them," Kagome replied.

"Maybe you're right. But InuYasha's situation is very different from my brother," Sango argued.

"That may be true, but still---" Kagome paused. Deep inside her, she was questioning herself why she loves InuYasha that much.

"What about Kikyou then? She tried to steal your soul away. She even took InuYasha away from you!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome shook her head & replied, "She didn't took InuYasha away from me, Sango-chan. InuYasha was never mine. He has his own free will & he chose Kikyou. Kikyou may be different from what she was when she was alive, but it must be from what she experienced. I believe that Kikyou still possesses a good heart. Fate was intervened by Naraku before, maybe Fate is finding a way to correct it."

"But you're still in love with him," Sango stated. Kagome just merely gave her a sad & bitter smile.

Sango sighed, defeated. "I could never understand you sometimes, Kagome-chan. How can you stay happy even after all this?"

Kagome's smile disappeared. What Sango said made her think. _Am I really happy? I feel like there's a hole in my heart. I feel empty. He took part of my heart. Who will fill it up for me?_

"I wish you'll find someone who will love you for who you are, who will see you as what you are. Kagome-chan, I just want you to know that whatever you decide, I will be there to support you. Just remember to come to me if you need any help. I hate not being able to help you," Sango added.

"I'm sorry, Sango-chan. I promise I'll confide in you more. And thank you for supporting me. You're really like the sister I never had," Kagome said hugging Sango.

"Me too, Kagome-chan, me too." Sango replied as she hugged Kagome back.

--------

NOTE:

Anyone is welcome to share his or her ideas for the fic.

Voting for the poll will only be concluded before the end of this story. So till then, keep on voting everyone!!

I thank everyone who reviewed my fic & for the ones who continuously vote for the pairings!! I love you all!!

CREDIT:

I'd like to thank Sakurajen for helping me correct my wrong grammar. I've edited it according to your suggestions. Thank you very much!

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 59votes

HieixKagome 62votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 1vote

KougaxKagome 1vote

InuYashaxKagome 6votes

KoenmaxKagome 6votes

YusukexKagome 1vote

This will be the other pair: (both are already finalized & there will be no changing)

YusukexKeiko

KuwabaraxYukina

---------

Review Responses:

To Alexis of the Westlands:

Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you're still gonna read it even IF ever Kagome won't end up with Kurama.

To animechickie, Black Kitsune, ShiuJadeDragon, KTBS, bubblesbb03, M52, & Vendea sama:

Thanks for the compliment & for voting!!

To Presea101 & Star Silver fox:

Thanks!! Please stay posted!!

To Mona, arrow-card, animationfan320, demonmiko, lil-miko-angel, Tiffany, & gloop:

Thanks for voting!! Please vote again.

To YuYuGang-Kagome r the Best:

Thanks!! Here is another chapter for you to enjoy!!

To CelestialStar6:

The other minor cast will be featured in the story. It's just the story pacing is slow so you think that it only focuses on Kagome.

To Kiharu:

Thanks for voting!! I'm sorry if I made the chapter a little short.

To God of Death6:

Thanks for voting!! Here's another update!! Enjoy!

To demonwolffire:

It's ok. Thanks for voting & please stay posted!!

To Sesshomarus-Girl101:

Yeah the last chapter was fairly short. I'll try to edit it later to add some more.

To Dream Catcher/Priestess:

Thanks!! Yeah, there's gonna be a tragedy. I don't want it to be a light story all the way. You'll find out soon who's gonna die. & "that person" is very close to Kagome's heart. hints Hehehehe…

I like FY & AYN too! And thanks for voting!!

To meow!:

Was your vote really Botan & Kagome?? I'm sorry but there will be no yuri or yaoi in this fic.

To Micah17:

I see. I'll check your fic as well when I'm available. Thanks for voting!!

To BabbleQueen:

Thanks!! But when you have decided on who to vote, please review again. I hope to hear from you again.

To TheFrozenCow:

LOL It sometimes happens. Fanfiction server becomes busy & you it won't show their site. Thanks for voting BTW.

To goddessrei:

You have a very keen attention. Yeah I watch Ayashi no Ceres. I didn't think anyone would have noticed what you said. And also, thanks for voting. I also hope to hear from you again.

To Inuchick13:

That's ok & will be fine with me.

To Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe:

Thanks for the compliment & for voting!! Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy!!

To Sakurajen:

Yeah I saw it. I already joined. Thanks for voting!! I've also included your 2 previous votes from the ML.

To Soriana:

I agree with you, if they ever plan to make a real crossover, I hope YYH & IY will be the first.

To Kawaii Silver Kitsune:

Thanks!! I'm so sorry if I took this long to update. There are so many things to do at school that I can't attend to this. Hope you guys can understand.

To koyuki matsuda:

Well, as of now, I'm not sure whom Kagome will end up with. It will all depend on the poll vote. Personally, I like Kagome & Kurama. For me, I think, they look good together. But yeah, I agree with you, there are so many KuramaxKagome pairing out there. Thanks for reviewing!!

To Night hunter:

I've visited the site you send me. But I don't understand any of it.

To Justine:

So sorry if I haven't updated more often, got many things to do. Anyway, here's another site where you can find my fic (http:www. ?storyid1580157). Please visit it if you have time. What questions would you like to ask of me??


	20. First Day Of The Last Of My Life

**Chapter 16**

**_First Day Of The Last Of My Life_**

_NIGHTTIME _

At the farther end of the forest, darkness surrounded the seemingly empty house. The shoji opened as a beautiful woman with a fan in her hand stepped inside. Cautiously, she walked in the direction of her master.

The woman respectfully bowed. "Naraku-sama, I've already done what you've asked for. The witch has arrive," Kagura said.

"Very well, send her in," Naraku commanded. Kagura bowed again & left the room.

After a few minutes, the shoji opened for the second time & revealed a horrifying old woman. She stepped closer to where Naraku was seated.

"So the great Naraku has send for me in need of my help? What will I get in return?" asked the witch.

Naraku sneered & merely replied, "The power of immortality. I can give you your youth back. Something your powers can never do."

"Then we have a arrangement, Naraku-sama," the old witch said as she smiled evilly.

Together, they begin their evil scheme to get the Shikon no Tama & to kill InuYasha.

--------

_BACK IN INUYASHA'S CAMP _

Kagome was first to awaken at the crack of dawn. She lightly rubbed her sleepy eyes & glanced at the sleeping kit beside her. A small smile curved her lips as she yawn. She quietly stood up & walked toward the pond to wash her face & brush her teeth. When she headed back, Sango was already up.

They both exchange a cheery "Ohayou" & begin to carry out their morning chores. While Kagome was collecting dry logs, she cast a glance to where InuYasha slept last night. Surprised to find it empty, she thought _Where could he have gone now? Maybe Kikyou was here last night._ Kagome sadly sighed. How she wished things was different somehow. How she wished things would go the way she wanted it. _That'll never happen though._

_-----------_

_DURING BREAKFAST _

Kagome was eating silently while InuYasha kept on bullying Shippou & Miroku groping Sango. Her thoughts were miles away as she pondered. _What's this strange feeling I sense? Like something is about to happen. It's creeping me._ She looked at her friends happily eating their breakfast, not a care in the world._ Please don't let anything happen to them. They're my family. My life._

She sighed. Sango noticed this as she was seated beside her. Sango turned her attention toward Kagome. "Kagome-chan, are you all right? You seem… distant." Miroku stared at her, a look of concern in his eyes. InuYasha & Shippou stopped their bickering & curiously watched at her.

"Hai, I'm fine Sango-chan. It's just I'm feeling weird today, like a premonition or something," Kagome replied.

"Maybe you're getting sick or something," Miroku stated.

"Iie, that's not it. Don't worry. Let's just get extra careful today. We'll never know," Kagome simply said.

----------

_AT MIDDAY _

"InuYasha let's rest for a while. We've been walking for 3 hours now," Miroku pleaded.

"No we are not!" InuYasha stubbornly refused.

"Houshi-sama is right. We need to prepare for lunch too," Sango insisted.

"Fine!" InuYasha hesitantly approved. He stomped as he headed for a nearby tree & slumped down. Kagome followed him since Sango told her she would be preparing lunch instead.

"Can I _sit_ with you?" Kagome asked. **Wham! **InuYasha was once again pasted on the dirt. He cast an annoyed look on Kagome. Kagome sweatdropped. "Oops, sorry. Hehehehe…" InuYasha looked away & muttered, "Feh."

Kagome smiled & sat down beside him. She stared at the horizon in front of them. "InuYasha?" Kagome began.

"What?" InuYasha responded without looking at her. "When we finish collecting the shards, are you still gonna wish to be a full-Youkai?" Kagome asked.

"Of course!" InuYasha replied. "I see…" Kagome whispered. "But…" Kagome looked at InuYasha, "But what?"

"But if I find something to wish for instead of that…" His voice trailed off.

"To wish Kikyou to be alive again." Kagome stated.

InuYasha blinked in shock at her words & quickly looked away. "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" _I-I wish for us to be… _When Kagome heard no answer, she called to him, "InuYasha?"

"It's not important anyway!" InuYasha replied rather harshly. Kagome winced at his sudden outburst. InuYasha stood up, ending their conversation. "We need to head back," he said then started to walk away.

Kagome stared at his back longingly. _Nothing's gonna be the same again, ne InuYasha. Ever since that day. No matter how hard I try. You just keep pushing me away. Away from you. Why InuYasha? Am I that unworthy to even become your friend? You're drifting further away from me… Am I… really loosing you?_ She thought as tears unconsciously fell from her eyes. She cried silently, cried her loneliness & fear away.

After crying, she finally regained her composure & she headed back to the camp. She successfully hid her crestfallen face with a smile that's plainly obvious before. _Being with InuYasha had become so hard to live by each day. It's almost painful to bear. But… I really wish him to be happy. Even if that happiness is with not me._

_-----------_

NOTE:

Anyone is welcome to share his or her ideas for the fic.

Voting for the poll will only be concluded before the end of this story. So till then, keep on voting everyone!!

I thank everyone who reviewed my fic & for the ones who continuously vote for the pairings!! I love you all!!

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 67votes

HieixKagome 80votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 2votes

KougaxKagome 1vote

InuYashaxKagome 7votes

KoenmaxKagome 7votes

YusukexKagome 2votes

This will be the other pair: (both are already finalized & there will be no changing)

YusukexKeiko

KuwabaraxYukina

---------

Review Responses:

To SilentDark:

Thanks!! I always try to please my readers. Please do review soon & vote once you've decided.

To Kira Shane:

Hehehehe… Thanks!! I'll try to update as often as I can. Thanks for voting!!

To magiabruxa, Inu Youkai-Hime, TheFrozenCow, & Kooka na Hoshi:

I'll try. But I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading my fic. Hope I can hear from you again.

To kojika85:

Well, from what I see on the poll, Hiei & Kagome might win it. Thanks for voting!!

To God of Death6, s, Subaruu0584, catgurl-chan, Kenra, miko, small fry, SsAnImE, Kang Lin, & silver:

Thanks for voting!! Please vote again.

To alleen:

Wow that's a lot of votes. Thanks for voting!!

To Katzztar:

Actually, I don't think I'll let the others know except when the time comes. When the time is right, I mean. About Hiei, I gotta do something for him to notice Kagome, or there won't be a HieixKagome pairing at all. It's really hard to make a HieixKagome pairing because mostly of Hiei's attitude.

To Sesshomarus-Girl101:

Actually, I make only 1 chapter at a time & then update the fic once I finish it. But since I have many things to do, its difficult to write a fic. Sometimes I get what they call "writers block" but not in ideas but words. I ran out of words. Or got tired of writing. but no worries, no matter how long it will take, I'll make sure to finish this fic.

To rogue solus, Eris Goddess of Chaos, Kawaii Silver Kitsune, & Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe, & AnImEAnGeL97:

Thanks for the compliment & for voting. Please stay posted!!

To Micah17:

Thanks!! Nope the poll is not closed yet. I'll post it & remind you guys if I already made the FINAL POLL RESULTS.

To Star Silver fox, kyle, & Inuyasha-is-cute:

Thanks!!

To Silver Phoenix7:

Arigatou!! That's a nice compliment!! I sure hope that I can hear from you again.

To CelestialStar6:

It's ok. I think they won't mind you reading other's responses. That'll be a secret for now. LOL O Makes you imagine things. The poll is going to close when the ending is near. When the time is right. Hehehehehe… Hmm, about Sango & Miroku, I don't think I'll pair them up. After all, I still see Miroku as a monk. He's bound to be alone. poor him It's all right. I like when people asked me for clarifications. It means they're interested in my fic.

To HieisKitty:

It's all right. I like it when you guys talk to me other than just voting. Thank you for adding me as one of your favorite author/story.

To Sakurajen:

Thanks for the editing & for voting. And don't worry, I don't take your criticisms in a bad way. I'm thankful there's someone who cared enough to make my fic better.

To goddessrei:

Well, I always made sure to reply all those who review my fics. No exception. Anyways, I don't think it's possible to make Kagome ended up with 2 guys. It doesn't seemed right. To tell you honestly, it's much harder to tame Sess-chan rather than Hiei. Thanks for voting & for reviewing!!

To kougasgurl88:

Here's another chappie!! Enjoy!! Please review again!! Thanks!!

To Sabrina Usagi the Goddess:

Thanks!! I hope that you'll continue to read my fic.

To DemonLady1:

Hi! Nice to hear from you again. I don't think she'll be a fire demon. Nevertheless, she'll still be a demon. Thanks for voting!!

To kagome11492:

Thank you so much for voting & for reviewing. Yup, have 2 votes at the same time is allowed. BUT as long as it's a different pairing, not the same one.

To Kitten of the YinYang:

I'm not wasting any time. This isn't just my life you know. I got many things to do. If you don't understand that, then I'm sorry.

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive

1. Introduction 2. Painful Memories Never To Be Forgotten 3. Author's Note 4. Kagome's Rescuer 5. After The Rain Comes The Sun 6. Author's Note Part II 7. Search For Kagome 8. Decisions Made… Be Strong! 9. Author's Note Part III 10. The Usual Day 11. Sakura High! An Encounter With Modern De... 12. Kagome Meets Urameshi Gang! 13. A Visit To The Spirit World 14. The Mission 15. Getting To Know Each Other 16. Kurama & The Go Shimboku Tree 17. A Short & Silent Chat With Hiei 18. Strange Destiny 19. Nothing Changes 20. First Day Of The Last Of My Life 21. A Fateful Night… The Tragedy Begins 22. Heartbroken For The Second Time 23. Clouded Self 24. Author's Note Part IV 25. Kagome's Training Begins


	21. A Fateful Night… The Tragedy Begins

**Chapter 17**

**_A Fateful Night… The Tragedy Begins_**

Kagome glanced up to the sky & let out a sigh. _It'll be dark soon. I'm getting paranoid by the minute. This is not good._ She cast a glance to her friends, the eerie feeling can't seem to ebb away. Another sigh escaped her lips, this time not going unnoticed by the kit in her arms. "Daijoubu, mama?" Shippou asked her worriedly. "Hai, daijoubu desu." Kagome tried to smile. _Even a fake one for them._

All of a sudden both InuYasha & Kagome froze. The familiar miasma surrounded them. "It's a trap! Kagome hurry! Hide!" InuYasha shouted. Kagome nodded, "Be careful, InuYasha." "I will." With that, she ran to hide while the others were getting ready for battle. Kagome hold Shippou attempting to calm herself with one thing on her mind. _It's happening now! Kami-sama! Please keep them safe!_

InuYasha unsheathed his sword & it quickly transformed into Tetsusaiga. He leaped into the air & yelled "Kaze no Kizu!" The miasma disappeared as he landed on the ground. Both Sango & Miroku encircled Kagome to protect her & Shippou. "Kazaana!" "Hiraikotsu!"

A shrill laughter echoed through the forest. Kagome shuddered involuntarily. "Kukuku… Well well… It's nice to see you again InuYasha." InuYasha spat at him. "There's nothing nice when you're around Naraku! It's time for you to die!" InuYasha charged again at him. Naraku disappeared as he was about to be slashed. "Damn it, show yourself! You coward!" InuYasha yelled angrily. But only Naraku's laughter answered him.

"Calm yourself InuYasha! You need to concentrate!" Miroku reminded him.

"Damn it! I know!" InuYasha retorted. "Where the hell is he!"

Unbeknownst to them, while they were fighting, the old witch began chanting a spell deep in the forest. A spell that will forever change their lives, especially Kagome's.

Kagome felt it. Her eyes widened as she watched the battle unfold before her eyes. Her scream echoed through the forest. "INUYASHA!"

Everything was moving in slow motion. Kagome looked at the sky & found the sky darkening before her very eyes. _Oh no!_ She glanced at InuYasha to see him changing into his human form, a look of horror in her face. "What the hell?" InuYasha was shocked beyond reason. _How is this happening? It's not even suppose to be night yet. _She again glanced at the sky & realized something. _New moon! Oh. My. God! This can't be happening! Not now!_

His hair changed into black tresses, his dog-ears disappeared to be replaced by human ears. His claws & fangs retracted back. The Tetsusaiga he'd been holding changed back into its rusty form. Then in a blink of an eye, Naraku advanced on InuYasha. "InuYasha watch out!" Miroku yelled.

It was too late. InuYasha had no time to react. His eyes shut as pain registered his mind. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, "NO!"

InuYasha dropped to the ground, hard. Blood seeped through his haori. He tried to stand up but the pain was too great to bear. In his human form, he won't be able to last with these wounds. Kagome rushed to InuYasha's side in an instant. She hugged InuYasha & cried her heart out. "Please don't die. Please. I can't lose you. Please…" Kagome pleaded. "Don't cry… I always… manage to… make you cry…" InuYasha struggled to hold on. He raised his hand & gently touched Kagome's cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry…" Kagome sniffed. "Please don't… don't give up." "I---I…" InuYasha closed his eyes & gather all his strength to speak. When he opened his eyes, he could no longer see Kagome. "I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you… I… love… you… Kago…me…" He closed his eyes. "I love you too," Kagome whispered. "That's why you have to live. You hear me?" Hearing no answer, Kagome's eyes widened. "Inu—InuYasha?" She shook him. No answer, still. "Why?" She hugged InuYasha's body while Shippou hugged her. They stayed that way for a few minutes, forgetting the battle in front of them.

"No, this is not true. He can't be dead!" Sango's whole body shook in denial.

"Kukuku… I assure you, the hanyou is very much DEAD." Naraku mocked.

In anger, Kagome's _ki_ flared. She could feel her energy coming out of her body. She held her bow & arrow & aim in straight at Naraku. "Naraku, die!" With that, she released the arrow. Seconds before it hit Naraku, Kohaku appeared in front of him & blocked the arrow with his own body. This time it was Sango who screamed. "NO!"

Kagome dropped to the ground, shaking. "What… have I done? I've-I've killed him." She stared at her hands & sobbed. "I-I'm sorry." Shippou hugged her & cried, "Okaa-san!"

Sango who was frozen in utter shock had no time to defend herself as Kagura appeared behind her. She barely noticed Kagura's fan coming down on her. A gust of wind surrounded her before she was thrown away landing on the spot next to Kohaku.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, attempting to run to her side. Unfortunately, he was left with very little energy & loss consciousness after that. Only one word came out of his mouth as he was engulfed with darkness, "Sango…"

Naraku stood in front of InuYasha, a devilish smile played on his lips. "Finally, the hanyou is dead." The witch emerged behind him & said, "It is done."

Naraku moved away from InuYasha's body & walked towards Kagome. Kagome realized this told Shippou to run away. He obeyed & rode with Kirara. She picked her bow & arrow before dropping it once again. "I… can't… move…" she stuttered while her whole body was paralyzed.

Naraku raised his hands & snarled, "Prepare to die, young miko!" Kagome closed her eyes & prepared for the blow. But it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru with Shippou & Kirara. "Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Kagome can feel her body grew numb. She felt tired & drained. Sheremembered her loss. Her friends. _Why?_ She succumbed to the darkness & barely heard Shippou calling her name. "Mama!"

Guys, I'm so sorry to leave you guys like this. Please don't be mad. I'll try to add a few more lines & edit it. But right now, I'm having serious writer's block. Please understand. Also, I've added another story in my archive. The site is http : www . /read. php? storyid 1652817 (Ignore the spaces). The title is Match Made In Heaven. A Rurouni Kenshin fic. It's a rather deep theme. A bit of lemon in later chapters. Mostly it's a mystery. For those who are into romances, you might like it. Please leave your reviews. Once again, I thank all of you for your never-ending support.

NOTE:

Anyone is welcome to share his or her ideas for the fic.

Voting for the poll will only be concluded before the end of this story. So till then, keep on voting everyone!

I thank everyone who reviewed my fic & for the ones who continuously vote for the pairings! I love you all!

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 77votes

HieixKagome 87votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 3votes

KougaxKagome 2votes

InuYashaxKagome 9votes

KoenmaxKagome 7votes

YusukexKagome 2votes

This will be the other pair: (both are already finalized & there will be no changing)

YusukexKeiko

KuwabaraxYukina

Review Responses:

To Mystic Rain:

Nice idea, but that's not what I have in mind. You'll find out sooner what her real powers are & her true form. Anyway, thanks for voting!

To Inu Youkai-Hime:

I know that I wrote R&R in the beginning & in the summary, but I just can't resist a little softy scenes. For me, it spice up the whole story. Don't 'ya think? And don't worry it'll be a happy ending.

To inudemoness247:

Thanks for voting! I've already added your 3 votes in the poll votes. Thanks again.

To Sesshomarus-Girl101:

So glad you understand. Anyways, I'm really flattered. Are you really a fan of this fic? Gosh!

To Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe:

Well, here's another update. 'Ope you enjoy & thanks for voting!

To Fire Kitsune Goddess:

Oh my God! I totally forgot about it. Thanks for reminding me. "" Anyways, I've already edited it & will upload as soon as I can. Thanks!

To kurama'smiko, God of Death6, Shadow Stone, & brie:

Thanks for voting! Please do vote again.

To Star Silver fox:

Ah… Thanks!

To Knives-girl, AnImEAnGeL97, anonomus, Roxy0729, & Kat421:

Thanks so much for the compliment! And thanks for voting!

To Sakurajen:

Thanks for voting! What did you post?

To kk:

I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer. I'm very busy right now & I can't seem to find the time to write the fic anymore. But I assure you I'll finish it even if it takes more of my time. Thanks for voting! Oh & InuYasha will not be attacking Kagome.

To kagomevskikyo:

Thanks so much! Please continue on reading my fic! Thanks for voting!

To magiabruxa:

Thanks so much! Here's another chappie for you to enjoy!

To Evilblackflame:

Domo Domo! I'm very glad you like my story. Hope you continue liking it.

To Haruka Minamino:

Hey! I knew your name sounds familiar. Thank you for reading my fic. I've added your two votes. Thanks for voting! And of course you can help me with my fic. That'll be very much appreciated.


	22. Heartbroken For The Second Time

**Chapter 18**

_**Heartbroken For The Second Time **_

_"Kagome…" "Kagome…" A voice called Kagome. She slowly opened her eyes to see the person disturbing her sleep. "Who---?" She rubbed her eyes to see golden eyes peering at her. "Oh InuYasha! I had a nightmare! A horrible one!" She pushed herself up with her hands & sit up. She glanced at her surrounding & found that they were sitting on the mellow grass. "What is your dream?" She looked at her right to where InuYasha was sitting, cross-legged, a look of concern & curiosity in his eyes. "I dreamt that you…" Her voice faltered. She couldn't continue. "That I what?" "You…died," she whispered._

_"It's all right." InuYasha's cheerful & soothing voice made Kagome glanced back at him. Then he did something that surprised Kagome even more. He hugged her. "InuYasha what's---" "Shhh… It's all right." Kagome was confused & so she did the only thing she could think of, she hugged InuYasha back._

_After a while, InuYasha pulled away from her & stared intently in her eyes. "Arigatou Kagome!" Kagome's eyes widened, "Why are you thanking me?" Instead of answering, InuYasha merely smiled at her. A smile so peaceful & loving that it scared her. Then not a moment too soon, InuYasha stood up & walked away._

_"Wait a minute, InuYasha! Where are you going?!" Kagome cried in horror. InuYasha stopped & halfway turned at her. He smiled once more & said, "I'll always be with you. I promise." With that, he walked away again. He was drifting farther & there's nothing Kagome could do. She cannot move her body & so she begged, calling him to stop . "No please! Don't go! Don't leave me! InuYasha!"_

Kagome instantly bolted in sitting position yelling "InuYasha!". Shippou was immediately on her side & hugged her. "Mama! It's all right! You're just dreaming."

"What--- What happened?" Taking a good look at her surrounding, flashbacks of what happened dawned her. She covered her face with her hands as her body began to convulse. "It's not a dream! Oh God!" Tears formed in the corners of her blue-gray eyes.

"Daijoubu mama! I'm here," Shippou repeated quietly, still hugging Kagome to him. "Oh Shippou!" She sobbed for more minutes until she calmed down.

She took a deep breath then sudden realization hit Kagome. "Miroku & Sango-chan!" Kagome cried. Her eyes widened in horror, & she gaped at her adopted kit. "Where are they?"

Shippou lowered his eyes to the ground. It was Sesshoumaru who answered her, all the while glaring at her. "The monk is alive. The girl was taken by Naraku."

Kagome averted her gaze to Sesshoumaru, "Taken? She's alive?!" A wave of relief passed her features. "Thank God!" She sighed. Kagome cast a questioning glance back at him. "What about Miroku?"

Sesshoumaru merely averted his eyes to the sleeping figure at their left, Kirara on his side. Kagome followed his gaze & resisted the urge to jump & ran to the monk's side. She took notice of a body covered near Miroku. _Sango-chan's brother! _A wave of solemnity, guilt & regret passed her face. "Let's bury Kohaku's body. It's the least we can do." Kagome stood up & walked over to his body. Being young, Kagome was able to carry his body with the help of Shippou. They dug a grave for him near a tree good enough to be his grave. Soon after finishing it with placing stones to mark it, Kagome prayed to the heavens for his soul. _Please let him rest in peace, finally. I'm sorry Kohaku-kun, I promise to save your nee-san in atonement for killing you. Please forgive me. _As if in response, a gust of wind passed her. She shuddered at the thought that it might be Kohaku's spirit answering her. She smiled. _Thank you._

Again, she stood up & faced Sesshoumaru. "Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama. For saving us!"

"I didn't do it for you," he answered curtly. Kagome smiled thankfully & replied, "Nevertheless, thank you. I'm in your debt."

Kagome stood up, a little shaken & faced her kit. "Where's InuYasha's body?" she asked while searching around her. "They also took him mama," Shippou answered then jumped to her right shoulder.

"But why? He won't be a use to them." Kagome felt dazed.

"You should have figured that one out, miko. I, Sesshoumaru, could revive him with my sword. They fear that. In order to prevent that from happening, they took his body. Not that I have any intention of reviving him," he said regally. Kagome walked over to Miroku to examine his present state.

"You're maybe a Youkai, Sesshoumaru-sama. But you're not evil. At least, not like Naraku. And I know, that deep inside your heart, what you're saying is not true," Kagome stated defiantly.

"Do not presume to know whoI am!" Sesshoumaru snarled, making Shippou cower in fear & Kirara growl.

"You're right, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm sorry. But you are entitled to your belief as well as I am. And my belief of you will not waver. The fact that you have a human charge, a little girl at that, proves it." Kagome said softly, not attempting to anger the InuYoukai even more. "I know the reason why you helped us. You were here to get revenge on Naraku for kidnapping Rin & using her to do his bidding. I understand what you're feeling." Kagome smiled sadly. "Sesshoumaru-sama, together we can defeat Naraku. If we join forces, we can be strong enough to kill him & end this suffering," Kagome declared.

Kagome held her breath & waited for his answer. His gaze was so intense her heart started beating at a fast rate. He narrowed his eyes & furrowed his eyebrows, a look that shows his contemplating on something. Finally, he spoke. "I, Sesshoumaru, will be saying this clearly, you will be joining me to hunt Naraku. Only because you can see & use the jewel. Make yourself a burden & I will leave you to die in the forest," he stated. The warning tone & words didn't go unnoticed to those who heard him.

"I understand." With that said, Sesshoumaru stood. "I will be back in 7 days time. Enough for you to grieve & your humans wounds to heal," he said firmly then walked away.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru leave & waited until she could no longer see & feel his presence. "Kirara, bring Miroku to Kaede-obaachan to treat his wounds. Shippou, stay with him. When he wakes up, tell him that I'll be back in 7 days to continue the battle," Kagome said. She sighed. "I just can't stay here for a while. I need to prepare to fight Naraku."

"Hai, okaa-san." Shippou reluctantly agreed. Together, they carried Miroku's unconscious body onto Kirara.

"You'll be okay, right?" Shippou asked in concern as he hopped on Kirara. "Hai, I'll be fine. You go on ahead. I'll be careful, I promise," Kagome said with a slight smile. "Ok then, take care mama!" Shippou waved goodbye to Kagome as they flew off.

Kagome continued to stare at the dark sky even though they're already gone. _I can't even mourn for InuYasha. Can't even bury his body. Can't even save my friends. Even killed my friend's brother, my friend who's like my sister. I failed them all. I promised not to be weak again. I will avenge you InuYasha & Sango-chan. I'll put an end to this once & for all. I will complete the Shikon no Tama. _On this very night, Kagome swore an oath to the heavens, a look of determination in her face. A lone tear escaped her eyes. Moments later, she headed back to the well. Her backpack on her one side, her arrow on the other, & her bow on her hand.

----------

NOTE:

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! And here's my Christmas Gift to all of you!! ENJOY!!! **

I've decided to edit this chapter & give credit to Kohaku. I totally forgot about him. Sorry about that, minna. This writer's block is really getting to me.

Anyone is welcome to share his or her ideas for the fic.

Voting for the poll will only be concluded before the end of this story. So till then, keep on voting everyone!!

I thank everyone who reviewed my fic & for the ones who continuously vote for the pairings!! I love you all!!

----------

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 87votes

HieixKagome 95votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 3votes

KougaxKagome 2votes

InuYashaxKagome 9votes

KoenmaxKagome 7votes

YusukexKagome 2votes

This will be the other pair: (both are already finalized & there will be no changing)

YusukexKeiko

KuwabaraxYukina

--------------

Review Responses:

To merffles:

Hehehe… sorry about that… But I planned from the start to kill him… Not that I hate him or something… it's just that his death is necessary for my story. Please understand. Anyways, thanks for voting!!

To REGGIE, asdf, roary, anomonokaggy, DiAna, & zzzZzzz:

Thanks for voting… Please vote again.

To AnImEAnGeL97:

Hehehehe…. I'll try that…

To SilverKnight7:

Thanks for voting!! Anyways, I often make cliffhangers so why not include it now, right?

To Inuchick13:

Hehehe… sorry about that… it's about time I include cliffhangers... & at a very good time too… Thanks for voting!! Voting is still ongoing…

To Ash Night8:

Thanks for voting!! Anyways, I'm realizing most people don't like cliffhangers. Sorry about that… I just can't resist it. And for the record, I'm having serious writer's block at the moment.

To Harmony:

Thanks for voting!! Yes, the poll votes is still ongoing… Yes, InuYasha is really dead, as for Sango… you'll just have to find out… Thnaks for the compliment, BTW.

To Gotenson12:

I like mushy stuff that's why you'll find a little drama on my fic. Thanks for the compliment!!

To Defafaeth Mechqua:

LOL Sounds like you're having hard time in breathing… Thanks for waiting patiently for another update. Here's another chappie for you. Enjoy!

To o7:

Don't worry, none taken… Thanks for voting!! I'll try to update real soon for you avid fan readers. Thanks for the compliment!!

To Star Silver fox:

Thanks for the compliment!! Would you like to vote??

To catgurl-chan:

Thanks for voting & for the compliment!! Please vote again!!

To Loving-devil, Anonymous, & Lord Sesshomaru:

Thanks for the compliment!! Here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy!!

To Ambergirl:

Thanks for the compliment & for voting!! Don't worry, Shippou won't die, I won't let it. Hehehehe… Hmmm… a lot of people seemed to like Hiei more than Kurama. Don't know why myself either. But I personally prefer Kurama than him. Hehehehe…

To babymar-mar:

I agree… that was so sad… L but you'll soon realize my reason for their deaths.

To CelestialStar6:

Yeah, I could say that too… but don't worry, Kagome is very strong… she'll live through it… but she will need help… that's where HE unknown for the moment will come in. **giving hints here! **Thanks for the compliment & for voting!!

To Blue-Flame-Kitsune:

Thanks!! And yeah, poor Kagome. L Thanks for voting!!

To crazy-lil-nae-nae:

Actually, it's up to you guys whom Kagome will end up with. And so far, Hiei is leading the votes.

To Sarah-chan:

Yeah I'm evil!! Bwahahahaha!!!! O Anyways, hope you enjoy the continuation.

To Sabrina Usagi the Goddess:

Thank you for liking the cliffhanger.

To Rebecca:

Thank you for voting!! Though you're vote will only be counted as one. That's the rule. Thanks for the compliment, BTW!!


	23. Clouded Self

**Ei guys I'm FINALLY back!! Gosh! I'm really sorry for the delay… I'm really busy right now, it took me 1 week to finish this 1 chapter. No kidding! Anyway, I hope you people understand my situation. Thank you!! **

**The bad news is, I had to REGISTER A NEW ACCOUNT because my previous account on had expired… ****L**** Well anyway, we can't do anything about it…**

**Guys we've reached 329 reviews. Too bad it's gone now… Well, let's just make another 300 reviews…**

**Everyone help me out! If you have any suggestions or if you want to request for a scene/event in our story, please do tell me & I'll try hard to include it on one of my chapter. **

**For all those who like my story & continuously supporting this fic, thank you very much!! sniff I love you all!**

**Here's another chappie! Enjoy, minna! **

**--------**

**Chapter 19**

_**Clouded Self **_

"Minamino-kun!" Kurama stopped at his reverie & turned his attention to the person calling him. Kimihara-sensei approached Kurama holding an envelope in one hand.

"Yes Kimihara-sensei? Do you need something from me?" Kurama asked politely. "As a matter of fact, I have a favor to ask you. I heard you were friends with Higurashi-san?" Kurama nodded slightly, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, she'd been absent for 3 days now & exam is coming. I'm worried that she'll not be able to catch up with her studies. Her friends had already gone home & since you're still here, could you give this to her? That is if you know where she live," Kimihara-sensei explained while handling him the envelope.

"Of course, I'll drop by her house today. Don't worry Kimihara-sensei, I'll make sure she receive this," Kurama responded with a smile.

"Oh thank you. And please tell her to get well soon & remind her to study very hard," Kimihara-sensei said.

"I'll do that," Kurama bowed & left.

-------

Kurama was now standing in front of Higurashi's residence. He saw Kagome's grandfather & approached him. "Excuse me grandpa," Kurama quietly started. Kagome's grandfather jerked back in surprise. His hands unconsciously touch his chest to stop his rapidly beating heart. He looked at Kurama & sighed. "Jeez boy! Don't do that! You scared the heck out of me. Probably 3 years of my life!" He exclaimed. Kurama bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry grandpa. I didn't mean to startle you."

Kagome's grandfather waved his hands to dismiss it & smiled. "Don't worry about it. I presume you want to see Kagome?"

"Actually, I came to give this to her. It's her assignments & notes for the coming examination," Kurama replied.

"She'll be back today. Come inside & you give it to her. That'll give you some time with her alone," Kagome's grandfather winked at him. With that, he went inside the house & left the door open assuming that Kurama will follow.

Kurama stood still for a while thinking of what grandpa said. He can feel his cheeks go warm. He didn't understand it, but he was a little embarrassed by the old man's remark. Looking at the situation, it didn't seem polite to refuse grandpa's offer. With a sigh, he followed the old man inside.

Few minutes later, it rained.

----------

Kagome arrived at the other side with a heavy heart. Somehow she felt empty. Hollow. Numb. She slowly opened the door & found it raining outside. She remembered the first time her heart broke. It was raining like this. _Nothing changes,_ she thought. She started to walk towards her home.

"Here Shuuichi-san, please drink your tea," Kagome's mother offered. "Thank you Higurashi-san," Kurama replied.

Suddenly the door opened & out came Kagome's voice, a very solemn "Tadaima." Kagome's mother smiled & went to the door to welcome Kagome. "Your home---" Kagome's mother stopped abruptly & place a hand on her mouth in shock. "Oh my! What happened?! Are you okay?" She frantically went to Kagome's side to check her injuries. The only reply Kagome made was "I'm fine, mom." Hearing the commotion, Kurama & the others followed to where the 2 women were. All the while, Kagome's eyes were shadowed by her bangs. The instant she raised her head, her eyes locked to Kurama's. Kurama held his breath at what he saw. Kagome's eyes were full of sadness, hurt & remorse. At that moment, all he wanted to do was to go to her & soothe her pain. He unconsciously moved forward but was stopped when Souta bumped him. Souta & Kagome's grandfather immediately went to Kagome's side. But all Kagome did was clung to her mother as if it was her lifeline. She suddenly felt vulnerable & a child again. Like she can't do anything by her own anymore. And so she clung & cried her heart out. Cried all her frustrations & her unfortunate life.

Kurama felt his heart wrenched in pain when Kagome cried. He wanted to help but he remained where he stood, watching her family comfort Kagome until she fell asleep from crying & exhaustion. Suddenly, he felt hopeless & confused.

After tending to Kagome's injuries, Kagome's mother went to talk to Kurama. "I'm really sorry, Shuuichi-san. I'll give this to Kagome when she wakes up."

"How is she? Will she be all right?" Kurama asked, concerned. Kagome's mother smiled. "Yes, she's a strong girl. She'll be all right. I believe she has an appointment with your friends?" Kurama nodded. "Please tell your companions to give Kagome some time to recover. She'll contact you when she's feeling better. I know that it's a very important duty of hers."

"Of course. I will tell them. You don't have to worry. Kagome's safety & well-being comes first. I will go now. Please tell Kagome to get well soon. I'll visit again sometime. Thank you for your hospitality," Kurama said, bowing politely to his host.

"Thank you, as well," Kagome's mother replied, returning the bow. "Be careful." With that said, Kurama left.

-----------

NOTE:

Anyone is welcome to share his or her ideas for the fic.

Voting for the poll will only be concluded before the end of this story. So till then, keep on voting everyone!!

I thank everyone who reviewed my fic & for the ones who continuously vote for the pairings!! I love you all!!

-----------

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 101votes

HieixKagome 107votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 3votes

KougaxKagome 3votes

InuYashaxKagome 12votes

KoenmaxKagome 7votes

YusukexKagome 2votes

This will be the other pair: (both are already finalized & there will be no changing)

KuwabaraxYukina

-----------

Review Responses:

To Twilight Millenia, e, shingami02, billy, Harmony, Clairvoyant Serpent of the Moon, Star Silver fox, vy ngo, tinabug, kagomevskikyo, smelly poo, & Dean:

Thanks for voting!! Please vote again!! Here's another update!!

To Sesshomarus-Girl101:

I'm glad you're an avid fan!! Thank you so much for making my day!! Anyways, Miroku is still alive & so is Sango. Only InuYasha died. L From now on, Kagome's battle will be harder. With InuYasha gone, of course.

To Haruka Minamino:

Nope, Miroku didn't die, he's just unconscious. Kohaku is Sango's younger brother who is now being used by Naraku. He is somewhat possessed. There's a shard in his left shoulder (in the back). I think he's going to die if it will be removed. Happy holidays as well!!

To Defafaeth Mechqua:

Thank you for being patient. Here's another chapter.

To Josie/FiereJewel:

Gosh thank you so much!! I'm trying my best to make this fic more original than the others. And more like a drama script just like you said. That's a really nice compliment!! me blushing here! Thank you for the compliment & for voting!!

About the bold & italic letters, I typed it in document but saved it as web page. That should do the trick. I don't think it's weird, some people I know speak to me in Tagalog & I guess you found it out. It's ok. Mas madali magsalita pag Tagalog. Anyways, don't be shy to approach me to ask anything. I'm very approachable. Hehehehe… It's not a burden at all. I'm glad na napapakilig kita. That's my intention. I really like romance. I'm also glad na di confusing ang pagsusulat ko. Thanks again & hope you review soon.

To Silver Fox:

I think I've seen that name before but I'm not sure if it's really you. Anyways, no harm done. It's okay even if it's your first time to review. I'm glad there are still first timer here. Thanks for voting & for the compliment!!

To Kat421:

Thanks for the compliment! And yeah, you're right. I haven't seen any fic that had Sango being taken. It's always Kagome. Hmmm… I don't personally know any site but you could search in There's lots of Hiei & Kagome pairing. Don't worry, I'll send you the URL once I've read one. Thanks for voting!!

To Nikore:

Thanks for voting!! I can't really help it. I always make sure to reply all the reviews being sent to me. And there's so many reviews to be responded. Which I am very thankful of.

To Night Miko, TwilightAnge, SsAnImEl, DarklilHiei, & Cagalli:

Thanks for voting & for the compliment!! The poll vote will close when the story is about to end. Maybe 2 or 3 chapters before the ending. Here's another update. Enjoy!!

To Sukera & angel-of-love-life:

Thanks! Well here's another update!!

To bakagrl79:

I'd say it's a great honor to know that you added me to your author alert list & making you read my fic up to the current chapter. Thanks fot the compliment & for voting!!

To CelestialStar6:

Thank you so much for the compliment. I'm very much flattered. Well, as you can see, I'd like to include as much genres as I can in this fic. Thank you for voting!!

To Narani the Demoness:

If you use your pen name before to vote, I don't think so. That name is new to me. Thanks for voting!! Here's another update. Enjoy!! And thanks for liking my story as well.

To ME:

Thanks for the suggestion though, I already know Kazuma is Kuwabara's. I just like to call him plain "Kuwabara".

To o7:

Well for comfort, I lose my mother when I was 2years & 8 months old. I also don't have any memories of her. how sad ( Neways, again, thanks for voting & for the compliment. About your guessing game, it's easy. The answer is a man (human). 4 legs because we crawl when we're still babies. 2 legs when we learned how to walk. & 3 legs because when we're already old, we use cane to help us walk. How's that?

To mikoangel78:

Thanks for reading my fic. What do you want me to write about Kohaku?

To Kawaii-Autumn:

Wow that's a lot of review for a day!! Not that I'm complaining. I can't help but notice, this is your first time to read my fic, right? Anyways, thanks for the compliment. Would you like to vote for the couples??

To Sakurajen:

Epic? Gosh! I hope that I can make one someday… Don't worry, I like you suggestion. That'll save me time to edit it myself. Did I say I'm gonna bring InuYasha back to life? … joke! Hmm… I'll think about it…

To esther:

Nope, you're wrong… okaa-san also means mother. "Haha" or "hahaue" is used very rarely. Like how kohaku use it.

To Lilanimegirl2007:

Aww shucks! I'm really flattered! Thanks! And thank you for voting!

To sagara:

Thanks! Your right, I like that part too… come to think of it, I like every chapter… Hehehehe…. Anyway thanks for voting!!

To Kurama's Angel:

I love him too! O Thanks for voting!!


	24. Author's Note Part IV

**Author's Note Part IV **

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating my fic… I'm having serious "writer's block" here. For those concerned or want me to continue my fic, PLEASE give me some ideas (scenes, events) that would help the story… Don't worry, I'll acknowledge your help accordingly… Well, I hope I'll be expecting reviews, aside from voting, from you guys! Thank you all!

BTW, both Kurama & Hiei have both 110 votes in the poll. Vote more people!!!

-------

NOTE:

Anyone is welcome to share his or her ideas for the fic.

Voting for the poll will only be concluded before the end of this story. So till then, keep on voting everyone!!

I thank everyone who reviewed my fic & for the ones who continuously vote for the pairings!! I love you all!!

-------

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome- 110votes

HieixKagome - 110votes

SesshoumaruxKagome - 3votes

KougaxKagome - 3votes

InuYashaxKagome - 12votes

KoenmaxKagome - 7votes

YusukexKagome - 2votes

This will be the other pair: (not subjected to change)

KuwabaraxYukina

--------

Review Responses:

To eddie4:

Thanks!! Hope to see your review again.

To CelestialStar6:

Well you see, the last review I received was Jan. 17, 2004. So it has been 2 months since I've last updated. I think you're account will expire if you don't use it much for more than 1 month. ( good thing I've saved my fic or else I wouldn't have been able to repost my fic. anyway, it doesn't really matter how many reviews you got, though it shows how many liked your fic, but what matters is the content of the review no matter few it is, right? I just hope I would be able to hear from my previous supporters like yourself.

Anyways, I'll try to put as many genres as I can in this fic, though I can't make yaoi scenes. O not to offend anyone, it's just that I'm not yaoi lovers. I can tolerate yuri more than yaoi, in fact, I think I like to see more yuri than yaoi. Hehehehe…

Lastly, thanks for voting!!! You're really an avid fan of Hiei & Kagome, huh?

To Anime/manga luver, Taedere-Belletrist & Moon-n-Universe-Goddess:

Thank you very much!! I'm very grateful to see that my readers love my fic. And thank you for voting!!

To youkai hime anna & Blue-Flame-Kitsune:

Thank you for voting!! Here's another chappie!!

To Dark Maiden1, kitsunekagome23 & inuyuyurrk:

Thank you so much!! I hope to see on my review section again. Thanks for voting!!

To Sacredgurl:

Thank you!! Though pairing will depend on you guys, I also hope they end up together… Thanks for voting!!

To Okashii Saru:

Thanks for voting!! It can happen I assure you… that's why I make sure to log-in at least once a month so that my account won't expire… "jamatane" I don't know that, thanks for sharing info… well, jamatane!

To chinadoll27:

What about it?? Actually, from the looks of it, it'll either be kagome with kurama or hiei… the pairing is undecided until now & the voting poll for both guys are TIE!! It's a very close contest…


	25. Kagome's Training Begins

**Chapter 20**

_**Kagome's Training Begins **_

_Kagome's Musing --- Day Six_

Kagome sat down at Genkai's porch & was stargazing, deep in thought. It was in the middle of the night; apparent that she can't sleep even with the difficult training she had undergone the whole day. _The past six days had been the longest day of my life. Rough training from Master Genkai really help me a lot. From enhancing my miko powers & improving my physical state to diverting my attention away from my previous losses. But at night, I cannot escape the harsh truth of my failure._ She gazed down at her hands & narrowed her eyes. _I swear that I will defeat Naraku & collect the Shikon no Tama in order to reverse all the things that Naraku destroyed. I owe that to everyone._ Her thoughts continued & caused her to be awake for another hour.

---------

_FLASHBACKS_

DAY ONE:

"Mom, please trust me. I can take care of myself. It's only training. Plus, it's not like I haven't been gone for a week. I'll be fine," Kagome pleaded with her mother. "Oh dear, I'm just worried. It's only yesterday that you came back. And with that--- incident, I don't think you're physically & emotionally ready for this," Her mother argued. Kagome bowed her head at the mention of "that incident". Then she looked up, fierce determination apparent in her eyes.

"Trust me, mom. I know what I'm doing. Also, it'll help me divert my attention from _that_. Mom, I beg you, let me do this--- _please_." Her mother sighed. There's nothing she can do to change her daughter's mind. She didn't like it. Her daughter had suffered enough. As a mother, she can feel what her daughter is feeling. But she cannot deny the responsibility her daughter has. She's very proud of Kagome but at the same time she's extremely scared for her. "I can't stop you, can I?" Kagome's mother gave her daughter a sad smile. Kagome smiled back. Her eyes suddenly turned serious. "But you must promise, if you can't handle the training, stop. No matter what they tell you. I don't want you to overstress your self. You deserve better treatment. If that happens, come straight home. Do you promise?" "Yes I promise. Oh, thank you mom!" They hugged each other. Kagome's mother watched her go upstairs & packed her belongings. _She's very strong-willed. Oh Kagome! You do not know how proud I am of you._

_--------_

_Outside:_

"I'm going now, take care while I'm gone." Kagome said with a smile. "Bye Kagome!" Souta said.

"Take care of yourself, child." "Yes grandpa."

"Kagome, be careful ok. _(pause)_ I think someone is here to pick you up." Kagome looked from her mother to the person she's referring at. Kagome was surprised to see Hiei. _I did not sense him. He must have masked his powers when he came here._ Kagome smiled at him & greeted him. "Good morning." "Hn."

She turned her attention back to her family. "His name is Hiei. He's one of the spirit detectives I was talking about. He's a friend." Hiei stared at Kagome with a surprise look on his face. Apparently, he was not prepared for that. _A friend?_

Kagome's mother bowed at Hiei in greeting. "Please take care of Kagome." "Hn." "Oh my."

"Don't worry, mom. He's just quiet & shy. Besides, he doesn't know any language besides 'hn'." Kagome teased. Hiei glared at her. Kagome giggled in return.

"I guess you're here to accompany me?" No response this time. She sighed.

Hiei soundlessly walked to Kagome, took her belongings from her arm & hoisted her backpack with ease. "Thanks!"

"We'll be going now. I'll be back after six days. Bye everyone!" They all waved goodbye & Kagome began to walk away. Hiei glanced at Kagome's mother & said, "She'll be fine. There's no danger that will come to her while she's at Genkai's place." Kagome's family smiled. "I understand," Kagome's mom replied.

Kagome looked at Hiei, surprised. Then she smiled & said, "Thanks Hiei." "Hn."

They both walked in silence. When they reached the last step of the stairs, Kagome started a conversation. "So, how are we gonna get there? Is it far?" She glanced at Hiei. _He's been really quiet. Is he mad at me for what I said?_ "I'm not mad." Kagome chuckled. "I forgot you could read minds. At least you're not mad. I'm sorry for teasing you." "Hn."

"So, how are we gonna get there?" She repeated her question.

Hiei stopped walking. Kagome looked at him, curious. "What---" She was surprised & shock at the same time. For a moment, she was lost for words. She allowed Hiei to carry her while he was jumping from tree to tree, roof to roof & run with inhumane speed. Eventually she snapped back to reality. "Hey why did you---" "It'll be faster. You humans are so weak & slow."

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm not as powerful as you." Kagome huffed. "At least you could warn me before you do that," she added. After a while she spoke. "I'm--- I'm not heavy, am I?" Hiei & Kagome we're not close enough & so she was embarrassed to be carried by him. "No, you're light." Kagome's blush deepened.

Kagome looked at the scenery as it passes by her eyes. She remembered how InuYasha used to carry her. _InuYasha._ She hid her face on Hiei's shoulder. Not really caring for his reaction or what he may think. She just needed a shoulder to lean on.

When Kagome's head touched Hiei's shoulder, he tensed. He could hear her thoughts. Surprisingly, he didn't make any comments.

----------

_Genkai's Place:_

When Kagome & Hiei arrived, Genkai & Yukina were surprised to see the sleeping bundle in his arms. Genkai arched her brows in question. "What happened?" Hiei just glared. He glanced at Kagome, "Oi! Wake up. We're here" Kagome stirred. "Are we there yet?"

"Hello Kagome." Kagome's head perked up at the new voice. She blushed & quickly dismounted herself from Hiei. The beautiful girl with blue hair behind the old woman giggled at her discomfort. Kagome smiled at her & the girl smiled back.

Kagome glanced at the old woman & bowed her head in respect. "My name's Kagome." The old woman smiled, "Kagome, I'm Genkai & this is Yukina." The girl being referred at bowed her head. Kagome did the same. "It's nice meeting you both."

"I'll be the one who will train you. I heard about your loss. I give my condolences." "Thank you, Genkai-sama."

"Will you be able to carry out the training today?" "Yes." Genkai nodded her head, satisfied with her.

"Very well then, you may leave your things to your room. Yukina will accompany you. After you finish organizing your things, come outside & I'll teach you right away. "Hai."

"Please come with me, Kagome-sama." Kagome took her backpack from Hiei & followed Yukina inside.

-----------

_Training Session:_

"That's it, Kagome. Now hold your center."

"Focus! Your concentration is wandering." After twenty minutes.

"Ok that's enough." Kagome's shoulder slumped forward. She wiped the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead with the back of her hand. Her breathing was rapid & shallow, like she was in a marathon. "Let's take a break first."

Kagome & Genkai walked towards the steps of the dojo & sat at the floor. Hiei was casually leaning at the wall when Yukina came with a tray of drinks in her hands. "Have a drink first." She offered the drinks to the three of them. Hiei & Genkai wordlessly accepted the glass from her. Kagome smiled when she took the glass. "Thanks, Yukina-chan." Yukina wiped Kagome's forehead with a towel she was carrying. They were becoming fast friends.

"You're very talented, Kagome." Genkai began. "If you work hard enough, you'll be able to control your _miko_ powers with ease in two days & then I'll teach you how to use it as an offensive attack."

"When I'm in the feudal era, I usually use a bow & arrow to kill Nakaku's minions."

"When you learn the things I'll teach you, you won't need a bow & arrow or any weapon. I'll teach you to make intangible weapons with your powers."

"Any kind of weapon?"

"Yes."

After the short break, they resumed the training. It continued until dusk. By the time Kagome ate her dinner & finished her bath, she succumbed into deep sleep.

------------

NOTE:

THIS IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! I will end this fic right after Kagome's battle with Naraku. But don't feel dishearten. There'll be a sequel, although I will have to remove the characters from the Feudal Era. The well will be closed. I think that's how the end should be. If Kagome & Inuyasha do end up together, I want them to be together in Kagome's time. Not having Kagome end up in the Feudal Era or have them both travel back & forth to be together. Shippo will be with Kagome in her time. Also for the sequel, new characters will be introduced. They will be the cast of Ranma. The story will be lighter than All Things Well, less angst, more comedy & romance, same action & adventure. Of course, the love triangle between Kagome, Kurama & Hiei will be concluded before the end of the fic. Hence, the winner of Kagome's heart will have another rival in the sequel. What do you think? I really love crossover, don't you? Please give me your opinion about this. I need some feedback from you guys. Also, I still haven't decided for the title so please don't hesitate to give your suggestions. Thank you very much!

Anyone is welcome to share his or her ideas for the fic.

Voting for the poll will only be concluded before the end of this story. So till then, keep on voting everyone!!

I thank everyone who reviewed my fic & for the ones who continuously vote for the pairings!! I love you all!!

---------

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome 119votes

HieixKagome 116votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 3votes

KougaxKagome 3votes

InuYashaxKagome 12votes

KoenmaxKagome 7votes

YusukexKagome 2votes

This will be the other pair: (not subjected to change)

KuwabaraxYukina

-----------

Review Responses:

To Sesshomaru27, Killiara, Silver Ivy, Jade Dagashi, ShadowFox-Nightmare, kidakkia, & Itsuki-chan:

Thanks for voting! Please vote again! Here's another chapter for you!

To kagome75:

Thanks!! I'm still not sure when I'll make Kagome a demon… as I say, I'm still having writer's block… Anyway, thanks for voting…

To Sango132004:

Well thanks to people like you who continuously vote for Kurama, he's now taking the lead!!! Woohoo!! Thanks for voting!!

To sacaku:

Thank you very much! Well, here's what you've all been waiting for, another chappie! Yey! Thanks for voting as well…

To White-Destiny-Pure-Snow:

Thanks for voting! I'm sorry, I was really planning on giving Kurama the first few scenes before Hiei. It's just from the beginning, Kurama tops the vote. But the following scenes will for Hiei, so don't worry. Hope you like it!

To K005:

Thanks for voting & for suggesting an idea... Actually, I already thought of something that can make Kagome a demon that's different from the other fics. I just hope I can satisfy the reader with that… It'll appear after a few more chapter…

To Takowasha:

Thanks for voting!! About your question, I want the readers to feel & watch the development of everyone's relationship… After all, true love takes a while to realize. It's not fun if it starts quite fast.

To snowbrat:

Hehehehe… don't worry, none taken… I love a little angst & tragedy a little here & there. To spice things up. Plus, it'll make Kagome stronger for future battles in life. Thanks for voting as well…


	26. Girl Talk

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!!**

-----------

**Chapter 21**

_**Girl Talk **_

**_DAY THREE_**

Kagome slumped down the rich grass of the forest in exhaustion. Sweat glistened on her face & arms. Out of breath, she staggered to stand up but failed.

"You've done well, Kagome. That last power surge had you drained. We'll have an early retirement for the day," Genkai's said.

"You think I did good?" "Yes, very good." Kagome proudly smiled.

Yukina who was watching from afar approached Kagome & congratulated her. It'll be night soon. Usually Genkai trains Kagome up to nightfall. But since she achieved far more that what Genkai had expected, she could watch the sunset.

Kagome suddenly realized that something was amiss & decided to ask Yukina. "Yukina-chan, where do you think Hiei went off to?"

Yukina glanced at her, curiosity in her eyes. "I don't know, Kagome-chan. He doesn't come here frequently."

"Really?"

"…"

"…"

"If I'm not mistaken," Yukina began. "… he only come here to visit once in a while. It was the first time he even stayed here without someone ordering him to."

"Why is that?" Kagome's interest sparked.

Yukina was mildly surprise. "You don't know?" Kagome shook her head.

"I think he likes you."

"What?!" Yukina giggled at her reaction.

Kagome pouted. "You're teasing me, Yukina-chan. You're terrible." She teased back.

"No, I'm not teasing you. I'm just guessing. Maybe you just interest him."

"I guess you're right. I guess Hiei thinks of me as a potential "sparring" buddy or something like that."

"That's not what I meant," Yukina mumbled.

"Hmmm?" "No-nothing!"

Silence…

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Hiei?" Kagome look surprised. "What do you mean? Do you like Hiei?"

"No! I mean, sometimes I see in him the brother I'm looking for. I can't explain it. But he's really kind in the inside. I know it."

Kagome smiled. "I believe you. Looks can be deceiving. I know someone who at first glance, is a person who only knows power & death (talking about Sesshomaru), but they prove you wrong. Be it a demon, hanyou or human, each live because of a heart. If given the opportunity to be understood & loved, you'd be surprise to know what they can do."

"You have wisdom I haven't found on any human at your age, Kagome-chan."

"Thank you."

Silence…

"So…" Yukina began again. "What is it?"

"You haven't answered my question yet." Yukina smiled.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh that?" Her hands found they're way at her chin, in a thinking mode she said, "Hmm, let me think. (pause) I don't really know Hiei. But I guess, if his really evil, he would have already killed me. He's quiet & likes to talk with his mind (meaning telepathy). I know he's really powerful despite his physique," Kagome babbled. "That's all?"

Kagome raised hey eyebrow. "Why do you want to know? What are you thinking, Yukina-chan?"

"No-nothing. I'm just curious. I've seen the way Hiei looked at you," Yukina emphasized.

"And? I've also seen how Hiei looked at you. It's the same." Kagome replied.

"I told you, I only think of Hiei as a brother."

"And I think of him as a friend."

"So you don't like him?"

"Of course I like him. But not like that. I don't think I'll be able to hold a relationship or much more, fall in love. I still haven't recover from before," Kagome admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan," Yukina apologize dejectedly.

Kagome smiled. "It's not your fault. Don't worry. I'll get over it sooner or later. I just need time. Anyways, I just need to practice with my power, collect the remaining Shikon no Tama & finally destroy Naraku. After that, I can be normal again."

Yukina smiled. _Kagome-chan held such high spirit & will power. No wonder he likes her._

They continued to watch the scenery until it was dark. Together they went home, closer than ever.

Once they were gone, a shadow moved on one of the tree branches. Red eyes showed shock & surprise. _She thinks of me as a brother? And that girl…_

_--------_

**NOTE:**

Anyone is welcome to share his or her ideas for the fic.

Kurama still leads the vote by 3. I'd like to remind everyone that All Things Well is going to end soon. Maybe 5 more chapters & I'll close the poll voting. The next remaining chapter will show who is the winner of Kagome's heart.

I thank everyone who reviewed my fic & for the ones who continuously vote for the pairings!! I love you all!!

Remember everyone, your continuous support (by reviewing, sharing ideas & voting) is what made this story going. So thank you very much!

Also, please read & review my other fic "Endless Sorrow", a Rurouni Kenshin fiction. The site is http : www. fanfiction. net /s/ 2150379 /1/ --- don't mind the spaces . (AU: When Kenshin rejected Kaoru's confession of love to him, she became so depressed. Her past & secret haunts her. Prophecy will come true: Death & Rebirth. Dark fiction. Tragedy. Angst & Supernatural. Very short one.)

--------

**Poll Vote Results:**

KuramaxKagome 124votes

HieixKagome 121votes

SesshoumaruxKagome 3votes

KougaxKagome 3votes

InuYashaxKagome 12votes

KoenmaxKagome 7votes

YusukexKagome 2votes

This will be the other pair: (not subjected to change)

KuwabaraxYukina

----------

**Review Responses:**

To sprinda, Kuramasqal, SacredKoorimeKitsune, darkmikodemon, Dark Maiden1, & Kura-kun's-lovr:

I'm glad you like my story. Thank you for the support. Thank you for reviewing & for voting.

To hiei's hime 2:

I'm glad you like my story. Please review again.

To Shin02:

Well, it depends on the votes, not me. So please continue to vote 'coz the poll voting will come to an end soon. Thanks for voting.

To Okashii Saru:

Thank you for the support. I'm sorry I cannot acknowledge all your votes. Only one vote per person will be recognize. If I allow yours, that would not be fair for the rest of the votes I rebuffed in the past. It keeps a fair game between Kurama & Hiei. Thanks for voting & please do review again.

To Dream5566:

Ei, are you a fan of 5566? I like Tony & Jason very much! Hehehehehe… Thank you for voting & for liking my story. It makes my effort worthwhile.

To Kitsune Elf:

I'm glad you didn't get offended when InuYasha chose Kikyo. A lot of people may not like it. If it weren't a crossover, I would choose InuYasha & Kagome because they really do make a good pairing. But there are a lot of people who are also right for Kagome. It's good to explore a little. Thanks for voting. Please do review again.


	27. Possession

**Chapter 22**

_**Possession **_

_****_

DAY FOUR: 

Kagome felt gentle fingers prodding her shoulder. "Time to wake up, Kagome-chan," Yukina said softly.

Kagome groggily lifted her head off the futon & blinked a few times until her eyes focused. "Is it morning already?" Kagome said with a sleepy yawn.

Yukina's red eyes sparkled with amusement. "Yes. Genkai-sama wants to train you early. I've heard from Botan thatYusuke & the others will visit today."

Kagome rubbed the sleep from her yes. "Ok. I'll take a shower right away." When Kagome rose from the futon, she groaned. Yukina looked at her in question.

Kagome looked away shyly. "I have my period today."

"Oh!" Both of them giggled.

-------------------------

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Yusuke's eyebrows knitted in agitation. "Are you up for it or not?" They were walking towards Genkai's shrine to visit the old lady.

"Yusuke, why even bother asking me that question?" Kurama ran a hand through his red locks. "It's not like I have a choice in the matter."

Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Of course you have a choice," he said ominously. "You can choose to go along with that scholarship plan, or you can choose to stay here & be a spirit detective."

Kurama sighed. In reality, as Shuiichi, he wanted to have that scholarship & study in Tokyo. But as Kurama, he won't be allowed to go because of his duties as a spirit detective. After all, he's still under probation due to Youko's past crimes.

Kuwabara looked at the both of them. "Why don't you just talk to Koenma about that. Maybe he'll let you. You're still human, you know."

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I've been given that scholarship," Kurama shrugged.

Yusuke looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "Are you joking?! You're the smartest student in Sakura High. There's no doubt you'll get that scholarship."

Kurama sighed for the second time. He'd been sighing a lot when he's with Yusuke. "Let's just drop it. I'll worry about it later." With that, he ended their argument.

------------------

Yusuke, Kurama & Kuwabara arrived the shrine with Kagome in a middle of training.

"Good, good," Genkai nodded almost imperceptibly. Kagome's whole body was covered with white aura. Her eyes were closed, face serene. Genkai gave a signal to Yukina. She nodded & released numerous ice blades from her body & towards Kagome. When the blades almost reached Kagome, the aura around her sparked to life & flickered. A seemingly tentacles-like sprouted out of it & shot its way through the ice blades. In a matter of seconds, all of the ice blades were wiped out.

The 3 boys watched in awe as it happened. Kagome evened her breathing & slowly opened her eyes. The aura around her disappeared right after.

Yusuke was the first to react. "Wow! I've never seen anything like that. You're good," he commented.

Not long ago, he was the one who thought Kagome was weak but now, it seems his opinion of her changed.

Kagome beamed at him & said, "Thanks, Yusuke!"

Kurama gave a knowing smile.

Kagome was about to approach them when she suddenly stopped & glanced at the tress. Her face broke into a smile & waved at one of the trees.

Yusuke & Kuwabara looked at her as if she was crazy. "What are you doing?"

Kagome didn't answer & but called to the tree. "Over here, Hiei!" A sudden blur was seen jumping from the tree & right in front of Kagome. Hiei cast her an annoyed look but said nothing. Kagome pulled Hiei from his arm & walked towards the others. Kuwabara & Yusuke laughed at Hiei's bewildered look.

"Whoa! I've never seen Hiei being woman-handled before! That's just an interesting sight!" Yusuke commented. After a second, Yusuke yelped when his clothes caught a fire. Kuwabara helped him extinguish the small flame.

The others, except Hiei, laughed at the scene.

------------------

**_  
LUNCH:_**

The group decided to eat their lunch outside. Yusuke & Kuwabara's outbursts & Genkai's loud scolding can be heard from time to time. Kagome & Yukina laughed at the scene unfolding before them. All the while, Kurama quietly observed them from where he sat, mostly keeping his eye on Kagome. Kagome noticed Kurama being silent since he was seated close to her.

Kagome glanced at him, a look of concern in her eyes. "Is something wrong, Kurama? You seem quiet."

Kurama shook his head. "I should be the one asking you that, Kagome. Are you sure you're ok with the training?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course. It's of my own decision. My mother was against it at first. But I convinced her. I apologized about last time. You had to see me in that kind of situation." Kagome darted her eyes to her hands.

Kurama placed his hand on top of hers. "You don't need to apologize. I should have done something for you but I hesitated because I know you need your family more than anything."

Kagome glanced back at him in shock. "Th-thank you," she said softly while blushing. Kurama smiled. Kagome averted her eyes to Yusuke & the others. Apparently, they were still in that conversation. Unbeknownst to Kagome, Kurama eyes flashed golden. It took a while before he removed his hand from her. It didn't go unnoticed to two people, two of which belong to the same red eyes.

----------------

**_  
NIGHT:_**

All the while, Kurama didn't say a word to anyone. Thankfully, the two boys were busy arguing to notice him.

"See yah tomorrow, Kurama! Don't you dare cut class, Yusuke!" Kuwabara said when they headed their separate ways.

"Yeah, yeah!" Yusuke waved his hand while walking away.

Kurama stopped walking after he rounded a corner. His chest heaved as he fought his control. His eyes were flashing from green to golden, then back again. His fist clenched. "Damn it! I said _no_!," he hissed. He was tired, especially from his mental battle with Youko. As soon as Kagome was near, Youko went wild after he smelled her blood. _She's in heat!_ Youko argued. "Why should you care? She's human." _She's more than a human, I tell you._ "Why her?" _You're blind! Are you that dense?_ "Why her?" Kurama repeated. _She's the one. I want her as my mate. And besides, you like her too._ "I said no! It doesn't work that way."

"Having trouble with yourself?" A new voice intervened with his argument with Youko.

"Hiei… Why are you here?"

"Stay away from her." Kurama looked at him, surprise beyond reason. "You---?"

"Youko doesn't deserve her. Stay away from her." He repeated.

"Youko is obsessed with her. It's becoming harder to control him."

Hiei chuckled. "Youko's right. You are dense."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"You're the one feeding Youko's desires. How can you control him, when you yourself is obsess with her." Kurama opened his mouth to speak but Hiei cut him iff.

"But I warn you, stay away from her."

"Why are you suddenly concerned about her." Kurama golden eyes glistened under the moon. "Don't tell me you like the girl."

When Hiei said nothing, Kurama, or rather Youko, laughed. "The cold fire apparition has his eyes on a human! I guess she got to you too." His laughed vanished & was replaced with a serious face. "I won't back down. Even you as my rival."

Hiei smirked. "Don't include me in your schemes." Hiei disappeared right after.

Kurama sighed as Youko fully reverted back. _What is happening to me? Am I… falling in love with her? Kagome. What did you do to me?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
NOTE:**

Anyone is welcome to share his or her ideas for the fic.

This will be the new rule, I'll update once the review reaches 10 & above with every chapter. So please click the lower left button & review! Tell me what you think. Also, you can REQUEST for a scene or event with your fave character. I promise I'll try my best to accomplish your demand.

Four more chapters & the voting poll will close. People vote now!

I thank everyone who reviewed my fic & for the ones who continuously vote for the pairings!! I love you all!!

Remember everyone, your nonstop support (by reviewing, sharing ideas & voting) is what made this story going. So thank you very much!

Also, please read & review my other fic "Endless Sorrow", a Rurouni Kenshin fiction. The site is http :www. fanfiction. net /s/ 2150379 /1/ --- don't mind the spaces . (AU: When Kenshin rejected Kaoru's confession of love to him, she became so depressed. Her past & secret haunts her. Prophecy will come true: Death & Rebirth. Dark fiction. Tragedy. Angst & Supernatural. Very short one.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
Poll Vote Results:**

KuramaxKagome 131votes

HieixKagome 134votes

Since only Kurama & Hiei are in the lead, we all know that the other pairing will not be able to catch up:

SesshoumaruxKagome 3votes

KougaxKagome 3votes

InuYashaxKagome 12votes

KoenmaxKagome 7votes

YusukexKagome 2votes

So I'm going to pair them with another person:

SesshoumaruxRin (Such cute pairing. I'll have to make Rin grow up first.)

KougaxAyame (They deserve each other. Kouga will be happy with her than Kagome, I think.)

InuYashaxKikyou (Please don't get mad. InuYasha deserves to be with someone. Besides, they really did love each other.)

KoenmaxBotan (I think this pairing is cute. Since they both are from the Spirit World, it's the most appropriate.)

YusukexKeiko (Yay! This pairing is really strong!)

I'll try to make a chapter or scene for those pairing. Maybe do a side story. But right now, I'll just be focusing on Kagome.

Please refrain from voting for other couples aside from Kurama & Hiei.

This will be the other pair: (not subjected to change)

KuwabaraxYukina

SesshoumaruxRin

KougaxAyame

InuYashaxKikyou

KoenmaxBotan

YusukexKeiko

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Responses:**

To Dragon Keeper Erishla, Ryukotsuseix, Raping Time, sam, yumiko, jo31891, brea, shin02, BRANDI V, Akikazu, & mandy:

Thank you for voting. I'm glad you like my story. Here's another chappie. Hope you like it as well.

To Okashii Saru:

Good day! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update earlier. But I think I did answer your question to my previous chapter. I admire your loyalty to Hiei & I know you want them to be together. I have read good stories for Hiei & Kagome, & because of that, I took a liking to him also. I thank you for your continues support to this fic. I haven't seen readers as devoted as you. And I'm happy that a person like you has taken a liking to my story. Thank you very much! I will honor one vote you made for these days: December 6, 7, 9, 10, and January 1. Please understand that I cannot make an exemption to what you want. Again, thank you.

To Goddess of life & death:

Thank you for voting! Wow! I'm your third fave author? I'm very honored! Thank you very much!

To Kuramasgal:

Hehehe… I'm glad you liked how the story is going. As for the pairing, it's up to you people who'll win. Thanks for voting! I would love to hear from you again. Also thank your brother & friend for me for reading my fic as well.

To crazley:

As I have said to someone who is the only one who gave me a flaming-review, much like yours, I'm repeating that to you. "One cannot satisfy everyone!" I know my mistakes before, & the reason that I kept it that way, is for everyone to see that this fic is not perfect. I want all readers to see the good & bad side. I wish for people to understand & accept how these mistakes have made this story improved. If you have a different view about it, then it's your choice. I respect it so please respect mine. That's all & I thank you for reviewing.

To KaNaGi:

Thank you so much! Well as for now, it's indefinite if it'll be Kurama or Hiei. You can vote if you want. Here's another chapter. Hope you like it as well. Please review again.

To kogas-mate05:

Thanks for voting! I'm glad you like this story & my idea of a sequel. I'll be expecting you again in my next story, 'kay?

To Dark Maiden:

Hello! Of course you can still vote. As long as the poll is still open, I will acknowledge your votes. Thank you!

To kira-chan:

Hehehehe…. So sorry I wasn't able to update very often. I got really busy with other things. Anyway, thanks for voting & for liking my fic.

To Herald of Chaos:

Hello! I still remember you. I'm glad that I was able to hear from you again. I'm happy that you're still reading my fic. Lastly, thanks for voting! Hope to hear from you again.


	28. Spirit Detectives

**Chapter 23**

_**Spirit Detectives**_

DAY FIVE

_What's that brick doing in my bed?_ Half awake, Kagome tried to roll away from whatever was pressing into her spine, only to have something sharp pierce her hip.

"Owww!" she said out loud, waking herself up. It took her a second to realize she wasn't back in her bed at Genkai's place. Rubbing her eyes, Kagome lifted herself on her elbow & saw 5 sleeping bodies sprawled around a campfire site, which was now a crackling pile of glowing orange embers. _Oh, yeah, I'm in Makai._

She sat up & felt every muscle ache. Looking up, Kagome gasped at the vision that faced her. Streaks of pink, yellow, & red splashed across the sky. Bands of wispy lavender clouds sailed overhead, their undersides glowing gold – evidence of the sun hiding just beyond the horizon. _It's so beautiful. _Kagome gulped in the sight, the air crisp & cold in her nostrils.

* * *

FLASHBACK

It's 12 in the midnight when the mission came. "Koenma have a task for the spirit detectives & as one, this will be the perfect opportunity to test your powers. I want you to go." Genkai ordered.

"But Genkai-sama, are you sure I should go with them to Makai? I mean, don't I need to practice some more?" Kagome hesitated.

"It wouldn't do you any good just to practice, this way, you'll have real live opponents. Consider this as part of your training." Genkai explained. "Anyway, this is only for one day, you'll have your last lesson the next day," she added.

"I understand. I'll go to the others right away," Kagome answered. Genkai nodded. "Be careful."

Kagome smiled. "I will. Thank you."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Kagome lay back in her futon to watch the sun rise in the sky. After a few peaceful moments her eyes fluttered shut, the image of the glorious morning still vivid behind her closed lids.

The next thing she knew, Kagome felt someone shake her.

"Kagome-chan, are you awake?" It was Botan's voice. She opened her eyes to see Botan crouching over her.

"I guess I fell back asleep. Ohayo." she said sleepily.

"Good morning to you, too!" She laughed, standing up. "We better prepare the food. The guys will wake up in a few more minutes."

After a while, Yusuke's voice can be heard saying, "I'm starving!" Both girls giggled. All the guys are awake.

They all gathered around the campfire & munched on their breakfast.

After they'd eaten, Kurama examine the ground & surroundings for the trail of the demon they're catching left behind.

"The water-demon seems to be heading west. There's a shortcut to the mountains. If we head there, we might be able to catch it before sunset." Kurama announced. "Piece of cake," Yusuke stated. "Looks easy enough," Kuwabara agreed.

"Let's all go then," Kurama called. Kagome buckled the waist belt of her pack & rode with Botan's oar. Kurama, Hiei & Yusuke set the pace in front as they took off.

"Nice that it's not so hot yet, isn't it?" Kagome said to Hiei, who was surprisingly slowing his pace for them to catch up.

"Hn." Hiei grunted. Kagome, wondering why she even bothered, decided to give up trying to connect with him. Out of the corner of Kurama's eyes, he watched the little communication Kagome had with Hiei. _If that's what you call communication_. Youko commented. _Shut up._ Kurama retorted.

The group moved along smoothly as the heat of the day rose with the sun.

* * *

"I'm starving. Kurama, do you know what time it is?" Kuwabara asked, knowing full well that he wasn't wearing a watch.

"I think it's time for lunch. This is about the same time we stop for a rest in the Feudal Era," Kagome answered instead.

"Okay let's rest for a while," Kurama concurred. They stopped at the shaded portion of the forest for a few minutes to eat & rest before they continue on their way.

* * *

At the base of a tall, narrow peak, Kurama stopped. "I think we're here," he announced. "Thank God," Botan sighed. She & Kagome got down from the oar & they all gathered around Kurama. "Good job, Kurama." Yusuke slapped his friend on the back.

"Let's get the search going," Kagome said. They spread over the area, each determined to find what they were looking for. "I don't even know where to look for," Kuwabara said, wandering aimlessly, kicking up dust.

"Look for something that could be a hiding place, Einstein," Yusuke snorted. "Like you're a genius yourself", Kuwabara retorted. "When was the last time you used your brain, Yusuke?" Yusuke glared at him, Kuwabara glared back.

_Will these 2 just put a lid on it already?_ Kagome thought. Their constant bickering was getting really tedious. Then she spotted the mouth of a cave. _This is it!_ Kagome looked up & called to the others. "Hey, guys! Look what I found!"

Hiei reached her first. "Hn," he commented. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Nobody spoke as they crept slowly into the cave. Kurama in front of the line, followed by Yusuke, then Kuwabara & Botan, next is Kagome & Hiei at the last. Kagome stepped carefully, the ground was slippery & the cave walls shone with moisture. _What if there was one of those underground streams there?_ She suddenly had the image of water rushing through he cave at them. Kagome shook her head. _Don't be ridiculous, Kagome._

Then she heard a strange flapping noise. "What the---" Yusuke broke off as the noise got closer & closer. _What is that?_ Suddenly it was on top of them, & something brushed Kagome's forehead. "Watch you heads!" Hiei yelled out, ducking & bringing Kagome with him. Botan & Kagome screamed, everybody fell to the ground as a flock as seemingly bat-like creatures dived over their heads. Then, as quickly as they appeared, they were gone.

"What was that?" Botan said, brushing off her clothes. "I'm not sure," Kurama answered. "Everybody's okay?" He asked but eyes focused on Kagome. "We're fine," Kuawabara answered. In the distance, Kagome & Hiei stood close to each other. Kurama narrowed his eyes. _He got to her first!_ Youko growled.

"Kagome-chan, you okay?" Botan asked. "Yes, I'm okay, Botan-chan." Kagome smiled.

The group kept on going onward. _How deep was this cave?_ Kagome thought. After a few more minutes, they reached a fork. One corridor veered uphill, while the other seemed to lead deeper into the earth. "Which way should we go?"

"I think we should split up," Hiei suggested. "Good idea," Kurama said. He wouldn't mind being alone with Kagome --- _especially in the dark._ Youko suggested. "I'll go with Kagome & Kuwabara up here --- you guys go down that way."

"Umm, OK," Botan said tentatively, looking back at Kagome. "Be careful, you guys," Yusuke called.

"We'll be fine," Kurama called back, taking Kagome's hand. Her fingers felt soft & cool in his palm. He gripped her tighter, pulling her close. "Be careful not to slip", he said gently, smiling. "I'm OK," Kagome said, returning his grip.

Now separated from the others, in this dark, intimate place, Kurama could hold in no longer. He had to ask her --- didi she feel that strange, latent attraction between them pushing its way to the surface?

"Kagome?" he started, turning around to face her.

"What is it?" she asked. Her lips were inches away from his. Kurama wondered what it would feel like to kiss them. He wanted to kiss them now.

"Stop! I think there's another passageway!" Kuwabara's voice echoed through the tunnels.

Looking startled, Kagome backed away from Kurama. _Damn it!_ Youko cursed. _I almost forgot Kuwabara is with us._ Kurama thought. "We better check it out," Kagome said, a little out of breath. "What were you going to say, Kurama?"

"Nothing," Kurama mumbled. "Let's go."

* * *

**NOTE:**

Anyone is welcome to share his or her ideas for the fic.

This will be the new rule, **I'll update once the review reaches 10 & above with every chapter.** So please click the lower left button & review! Tell me what you think. Also, **you can REQUEST for a scene or event with your fave character**. I promise I'll try my best to accomplish your demand.

**Three more chapters & the voting poll will close.** People vote now!

I decided to **add more chapters before ending this story**. Some readers said this story is short so I'm going to make it longer.

I thank everyone who reviewed my fic & for the ones who continuously vote for the pairings! I love you all!

Remember everyone, your nonstop support (by reviewing, sharing ideas & voting) is what made this story going. So thank you very much!

Also, **please read & review my other fic** "Endless Sorrow", a Rurouni Kenshin fiction. The site is http / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 2150379 /1/ --- don't mind the spaces . (AU: When Kenshin rejected Kaoru's confession of love to him, she became so depressed. Her past & secret haunts her. Prophecy will come true: Death & Rebirth. Dark fiction. Tragedy. Angst & Supernatural. Very short one.)

* * *

**Poll Vote Results:**

KuramaxKagome 147votes

HieixKagome 145votes

Since only Kurama & Hiei are in the lead, we all know that the other pairing will not be able to catch up:

SesshoumaruxKagome 5votes

KougaxKagome 3votes

InuYashaxKagome 14votes

KoenmaxKagome 8votes

YusukexKagome 2votes

So I'm going to pair them with another person:

SesshoumaruxRin (Such cute pairing. I'll have to make Rin grow up first.)

KougaxAyame (They deserve each other. Kouga will be happy with her than Kagome, I think.)

InuYashaxKikyou (Please don't get mad. InuYasha deserves to be with someone. Besides, they really did love each other.)

KoenmaxBotan (I think this pairing is cute. Since they both are from the Spirit World, it's the most appropriate.)

YusukexKeiko (Yay! This pairing is really strong!)

I'll try to make a chapter or scene for those pairing. Maybe do a side story. But right now, I'll just be focusing on Kagome.

Please refrain from voting for other couples aside from Kurama & Hiei.

This will be the other pair: (not subjected to change)

KuwabaraxYukina

SesshoumaruxRin

KougaxAyame

InuYashaxKikyou

KoenmaxBotan

YusukexKeiko

* * *

**Review Responses:**

To Raping Time, dani draper, korokochan16, kogas-mate05, InuLuvr18, shin02, Dancing-Anime-Love, inulover 27, shadow miko, Guessr, 6ty, dragonseraph88, Damned-to-Hell, RoseFire-shadow666, Yokaigurl, & tr:

Thanks for voting! Here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

To Duzzie:

Well, if it ever should be a Kurama-Kagome fic, I'll make sure to make Hiei become her bestfriend or maybe a brother figure. I also like Sesshoumaru, he's so handsome! Even more handsome than Youko (to me, that is). But too bad he was way behind the poll voting. Thanks for voting!

To shangxiang10:

Hehehehe… I know what you mean. Well, I'll take it that you voted for one of them? Thanks for voting!

To nhjade1:

Thank you! I'm glad you think that way. Thanks for voting as well.

To Ox King:

Hello! Thanks for voting! I'll try to make a Koenma-Kagome fic. But it'll be hard because for my next fic, will be a sequel to All Things Well. Maybe I'll make another scene/event for the 2 of them. Is that all right?

To jo31891:

Hello! I know what you mean, I'm having difficulty writing a romantic scene between Kagome & Hiei. Hiei is such a cold being that it's hard to make him become soft for Kagome. Kurama is easier coz he's sweet to begin with. Anyways, if ever Hiei should win, I'll try my best to make him fit for Kagome. Thanks for voting! And also, I would love to read your stories once you've submitted them. Thanks again!

To Anonymous:

I was surprised to read your review. In my opinion, I don't think Kurama or Hiei would want to share Kagome with another. I think demons are very possessive when it comes to their mates & cubs. I'm sorry I can't make the story how you wanted it. But I'm glad you still like my fic. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy!

To Kura-kun's-lovr:

Hehehe… I agree with you. Anyways, thanks for voting! Hope you also like this chapter. Please review again.

To inuyasha's fan:

Huh? I don't quite understand what you mean. But if you mean that I should kill Kikyo, well… I mean, she's already dead. Or should I say, she became the undead. I also don't like Kikyou, but I don't hate her. That's why I'll be good to her in this fic. She also deserves to be happy. Thanks for reviewing.

To SsAnImE:

I just wanted to say, thank you! I'm glad I was able to satisfy readers such as yourself. Also, thanks for voting! Here's another update. Enjoy!

To Skye:

I'm glad you like it. I'm also happy that you see this fic different from others. Thanks for voting!

To kill kikyo:

Thanks! Hobo is Hojo. InuYasha usually calls Hojo "Hobo" either coz he can't the name right or he does it intentionally. Thanks for voting!

To Okashii Saru:

Hi again! Thanks for understanding. I've already read your fic but sad to say I ran out of prepaid card & my Internet was disconnected. Anyways, I'll give a review once I'm able to again. Thanks for voting!

To Desi:

Yeah I think Rin & Kohaku are a good pair. But since Kohaku is already dead, that might be a problem.

To kagegrl:

Hello! Thanks for voting & for liking my fic. Well, I can't guarantee that Hiei won't get hurt. But I assure you that he'll be happy for Kagome & contented.


	29. Narrow Escape

Here's the request of KitsunenoTama to have more Kagome & Hiei scenes. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**_NARROW ESCAPE_**

Kagome stopped & stood still, listening for any sound. Silence. They had forged ahead, making turn after turn. Somehow, the wall Kagome was leaning opened up & swallowed her before Kurama or Kuwabara can do anything to help her. Now she was trapped in God knows where! She'd lost them. _Now what do I do?_ Panic & fear slowly crept to her heart. _Relax, Kagome. You won't get out here alive if you don't do something. You can't rely on them forever. Now is your chance to prove your worth._ She told herself. She took deep breaths to calm herself.

Kagome closed her eyes & concentrate. After a few breaths, she successfully managed to create a little blue light ball. She looked around the walls of the cave, trying to decide where to go next. She spotted a tunnel that looked as if it might lead somewhere, but when she headed down it, she found herself at a dead end. She backtracked up in a place that looked totally unfamiliar.

_I'm really lost now. How am I ever going to find my way out of here?_ Her only hope was to keep moving, so she pushed her growing panic & headed down yet another tunnel.

* * *

"This should be interesting. Now that they are separated, it'll be easier to kill them, one by one." Loud & shrill laughter can be heard as he watched the spirit detectives roam around the cave. "Let's start with the girl." He put a hand on the mirror where he watched them & cast a spell. Light illuminated the area around him.

* * *

Kagome glanced up with alarm as a loud rumble broke the silence of the cave. Her eyes widened as she saw debris loosening from the walls. The wall cracked & swung down, nearly hitting her in the back of the head. _The cave is collapsing! I can't be buried here alive!_ She thought frantically.

Without stopping to think, she ran back in the direction she'd come while placing a protecting barrier around her body. The rumbles came louder & more furious. Pebbles & rocks showered down from the walls.

Finally, in the distance, a narrow ray of light shone on the wall of the cave. With a rush of relief Kagome raced toward it. The roar of the collapsing earth was almost deafening. Then she stopped. _The others!_ They were probably right in the spot where the cave-in happened --- she had to find them. A split second later the crack of another ceiling beam shattered her resolve. _I have to live first before I can help them._ Praying that nothing happened to her friends, she charged toward the light.

The first thing she saw when the dust cleared was Hiei, leaning back on his back, looking at her. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good going, woman. I thought I was going to go in after you," Hiei said smugly. "Well, excuse me for living," Kagome huffed. She slumped down in exhaustion as her barrier slipped off. She then noticed Hiei's body glowing. "So you're the one producing the light. How did you know where I was?"

"I have my Jagan remember," Hiei replied as he pointed his finger in his forehead, where the eye beneath the cloth blazed. Hiei stared at Kagome for a moment while she rest. "Where's Kurama?" he asked. He watched as her face turn into a grim expression.

Kagome shook her head as she look at Hiei in dismay. "I don't know. We were walking and then the wall suddenly opened up. The next thing I knew they weren't there anymore. I'm really worried." As she thought of what might happen to Kurama & Kuwabara, she noticed that Botan & Yusuke were also missing. "What about Botan-chan & Yusuke? Where are they?"

Hiei looked away. "We got separated. I suppose it was the work of Garuta (the demon they're hunting down)."

"You're saying he's deliberately trying to separate us? If that's the case, it would be that he could control this cave," Kagome said in foreboding realization. She looked at the pile of rubble that had once been one of the tunnels.

Kagome glanced at him in worry, "We need to find them, Hiei. The boys can take care of themselves, but what about Botan-chan?" Then Kagome suddenly had an idea. She stood up. "I know! You can use your Jagan to find them."

Hiei said nothing but stared at her. "You can still do it, don't you? Come on, we have to hurry!" Kagome said as she made her way towards another tunnel.

He didn't move an inch. "Are you stupid? I'm not going to waste my energy for them."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll create a barrier for us."

Hiei looked at Kagome as if she's grown two heads. "You are stupid. There's no way I'm going in that barrier with you. Have you forgotten that I'm a demon?"

Kagome crossed her arms in irritation. "For someone so quiet you talked too much today. Well, if you don't want to come, I'm going to find Botan-chan by myself." With that said, she trudged forward another tunnel.

Hiei frowned. _What's wrong with this woman? That stubbornness will get her killed._ He watched as Kagome's outline go smaller & smaller. _The tunnel that collapsed is where she was in. That woman is really stupid.

* * *

_

"What's wrong with him…. calling me stupid… can't see I'm just worried…" Kagome mumbled. All of a sudden she felt a familiar aura behind her. Kagome smiled to herself. _So I guess he was worried after all._ "Took you long enough," she said when Hiei catch up.

"Hn."

* * *

**NOTE:**

Anyone is welcome to share his or her ideas for the fic.

This will be the new rule, **I'll update once the review reaches 10 & above with every chapter.** So please click the lower left button & review! Tell me what you think. Also, **you can REQUEST for a scene or event with your fave character**. I promise I'll try my best to accomplish your demand.

**Two more chapters & the voting poll will close.** People vote now!

I decided to **add more chapters before ending this story**. Some readers said this story is short so I'm going to make it longer.

I thank everyone who reviewed my fic & for the ones who continuously vote for the pairings! I love you all!

Remember everyone, your nonstop support (by reviewing, sharing ideas & voting) is what made this story going. So thank you very much!

Also, **please read & review my other fic** "Endless Sorrow", a Rurouni Kenshin fiction. The site is http / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 2150379 /1/ --- don't mind the spaces . (AU: When Kenshin rejected Kaoru's confession of love to him, she became so depressed. Her past & secret haunts her. Prophecy will come true: Death & Rebirth. Dark fiction. Tragedy. Angst & Supernatural. Very short one.)

* * *

**Poll Vote Results:**

KuramaxKagome 175votes

HieixKagome 174votes

Since only Kurama & Hiei are in the lead, we all know that the other pairing will not be able to catch up:

SesshoumaruxKagome 6votes

KougaxKagome 3votes

InuYashaxKagome 14votes

KoenmaxKagome 8votes

YusukexKagome 2votes

So I'm going to pair them with someone else:

SesshoumaruxRin (Such cute pairing. I'll have to make Rin grow up first.)

KougaxAyame (They deserve each other. Kouga will be happy with her than Kagome, I think.)

InuYashaxKikyou (Please don't get mad. InuYasha deserves to be with someone. Besides, they really did love each other.)

KoenmaxBotan (I think this pairing is cute. Since they both are from the Spirit World, it's the most appropriate.)

YusukexKeiko (Yay! This pairing is really strong!)

I'll try to make a chapter or scene for those pairing. Maybe do a side story. But right now, I'll just be focusing on Kagome.

Please refrain from voting for other couples aside from Kurama & Hiei.

This will be the other pair: (not subjected to change)

KuwabaraxYukina

SesshoumaruxRin

KougaxAyame

InuYashaxKikyou

KoenmaxBotan

YusukexKeiko

* * *

**Review Responses:**

To EVERYONE (please read):

Regarding the romantic scenes of Kurama, Hiei & Kagome… it depends on how many the votes are per chapter. For example, for the last chapter, Kurama leads by 2 votes & so more of the romantic scenes will fall on Kurama & Kagome than with Hiei. So I advice you people to vote now because the poll is about to close in 2 more chapters. The future of both Kurama & Hiei to be with Kagome lies in your votes. Thank you!

To Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl, swimgympretty, lonelillulaby, Kags, Ohara, Shera of the Flame, llama, inu&kag&sess7, yumeiko & company, KitsunenoTama, critic, Blood-Red-Kitsune, animefan837, animefan876, ewunia, bullssweetpea, bob the tampon, sarah, korokochan16, AznKitsune, silverfairy, ecdragon00, hotangl742, Leslie Thoirdorchadas, cara, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, Kara-sweet melody, Jordan, kogas-mate, pitbull123, kawaii-girl-anime, silverspun, Tsuki-tora, shadow miko, korokochan18, & ArchAngel900:

Thanks for reviewing & voting. Please vote again! The poll will soon close & we'll get to see whom she'll end up with. Thanks for the support!

To Kage Otome:

Thanks for voting! Actually, InuYasha is still in love with Kagome & would rather choose her. But because of many circumstances, he wouldn't be pursuing her. Koenma finds Kagome attractive. As for your question regarding Sango & InuYasha, you would have to read the rest of the chapters in order to find out. And yes, Kagome will get her training before the battle with Naraku. Sesshoumaru saved her because he sees the potential in Kagome. And she is the last miko that can defeat Naraku. About the voting process, I allow votes for every chapter but it should be made in different days. Otherwise, it'll only be counted as one, sorry…

About Kouga, I only knew that Kagome always call Kouga "Kouga-kun" after I wrote that chapter. I didn't get to watch all the episodes of InuYasha, you see… Lastly, thanks for reviewing & liking my story…

To kill kikyo:

Thanks for loving all my chapters…

To InuCrush:

Thanks for informing me. I'll try to change it once I'm able to.

To SilverShadowKitsune:

Thank you! I'm trying to extend my fic & to make the chapters longer. I hope it'll satisfy all of the readers. Don't worry, I don't think Hiei will give up his friendship with Kurama just because of that. If ever Kurama should win, I will make it so that it won't hurt Hiei much. Thanks for voting!

To gnat101:

Thank you for loving my story. I do hope I'll see your review again. Thanks!

To kitsune'sangelofflames:

I think you've misunderstood. The votes that are not allowed anymore are those other than Kurama & Hiei. Here's another chapter.

To FireAngelWarrior:

I agree with you on that one. But making Hiei get jealous is way harder than Kurama's. I'll try to add fluff. I'm not much of a fluff-person. I'm more into angst, you see. But I'll still try . Thanks for voting!

To inu-lover:

I know how to write. That line is from my previous chapter & as I've said before, I decided not to change it so people will know the progress of this story. Thanks for the concern, though.

To Dark Maiden:

Thanks for liking my story & for voting! I did notice that Kurama only leads Hiei by less than 5 votes most of the time. It's a very close vote that's why it's difficult to say who'll win. Hiei might catch up.

To swimgympretty:

I can't do much about Hiei because it depends on the votes not mine. About kuronue, I'll try to add him but I can't promise you anything. This story will soon end & I don't know anything that much about him. Maybe in the sequel I can add him as a regular character. Thanks for voting!

To Anonymous:

That's a very interesting question, you see, that's the selfish side of Kurama/Youko. He voluntarily suggested it before anyone can choose their partners so he can be with Kagome (he doesn't want to share Kagome with Hiei). Also, Kuwabara & Hiei were not very good partners. They always fight. Yusuke & Hiei are much closer than Kuwabara & Hiei.

To Ryukotsusei:

Thank you for loving my story! I can say that as of now, Kurama is more aggressive towards Kagome than Hiei. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

To Kura-kun's-lovr:

You can still vote per day until the poll closes. This fic is going to end soon. Maybe few more chapters. I still haven't decided yet. It depends how the story will progress. And right now, many were requesting for scenes & that'll add up to more chapters. Yes, I'm going to do a sequel of InuyashaxYuYu HakushoxRanma crossover. You see, the animation of InuYasha is close to that of YuYu Hakusho & Ranma & so I think it'll blend well together. I think it'll be okay even if you have no knowledge of the Ranma casts/story. Just think of the characters as an add-up to the story. Besides, the sequel will be more realistic (meaning less demons & more about life, love & friendship).

To SilverShadowKitsune:

I'll try to do your request, don't worry. Kagome doesn't know about Youko yet. But most definitely, if Youko will show up, Kagome would know the whole story. Thanks for voting!

To lil miss greenie:

Hey! That's a nice point of view. I think you're right about that.

To purp1ebabe:

Being Kurama & Hiei's mate won't be possible, I'm afraid. Thanks for voting! Here's another chapter.

To drake22ice:

Don't worry, Sango & Kagome will meet up again. The one-week training will be over soon & the battle bet. Naraku will soon ensue. Thanks for voting! I also believe that Kurama's mom would love Kagome if they would meet.

To Desi:

Yes, we'll hear more of the Feudal Era casts after the 1week training of Kagome. Thanks for voting! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

To phoenixs-paiste:

Thanks for the compliment & for voting! You asked a very good question. You see, Hiei is not you're typical average person. It would be OOC for him if he ever reacted to what Kurama did. That's what I'm avoiding. As much as possible, I don't want to characters to be OOC. That would become a whole new story. Of course he knew Kurama's intention. Plus he did say before that he doesn't want to get involve with Youko & his games. Hiei is playing he's own. He's the silent type, we all know that. And though he has his cocky moments, he's not one to be romantic in public. I hope I answered your question. Thanks for reviewing.


	30. Author's Note Part V

**Author's Note Part V**

After 2 long years I think I wanna continue this fic. I just need to get read of my writer's block. It's hard to continue a fic that was long overdue. Most of the ideas I had before were now gone. I had to start from scratch again. I'll try to make my new chapters be connected to the past chapters. Please bear with me everyone.

-------

NOTE:

Voting for the poll will end in the next chapter. I will not reveal the results. You just have to wait & see. You can still vote. But after I posted the next chapter, I will not entertain any more votes. Hiei is on the lead. So for KuramaxKagome's fans, you still have a chance!

I thank everyone who reviewed my fic & for the ones who continuously vote for the pairings!! I love you all!!

-------

Poll Results:

KuramaxKagome- 172votes

HieixKagome - 189votes

--------

Review Responses:

To AnimeMoonlightGoddess, Little death lady, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85, Tsuki-tora, Damned-to-Hell, Brandi, nania, Night Sins, Fireflymaiden, jedi wolf, Death Phoenix, ally-wolf-goddess, Sin of Darkness, InuYasha-Babygirl, Go Drink Pinesol, Oceanicca, wee-little-kitsune, angeltsuki, ktn, hiei's wench, deadgirl, diamonds, DarkHeartedRin, MelodicRepublic, astrakage, Artanis Calmcacil, Unknown, blkwolf1, Kat-chan, Hell's Mistress, nidoon, S. T. Nickolian, animeboysrock23, sisterinlaw, L.m KiTsUnE, Rusheen, lala, hermonine, love hot kurama, girl, kurama luver, cutie kurama, vixiniagoddessmulti-demoness, Youkai'ofuda, girly-girl, bounce, ElementIcy, Goddess of life and death, Kitsune Lover, haraf and Kag'sBF, DeadlyFlames, deadgirl, Tsurishi Karandengu, lawngnome05, KrazedKawaiiKitsune, Sarcasm, Dagashi, kitty, Youko Kurama lover, Dreams do come True, Dark Angel, Kitsune Thief, Moose22244128:

Thank you for voting guys!

To hiei's hime 2, AnimeLover14, lizard new, animegurl088, DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere, Kagomente, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, Kagome Lady of Darkness, AnimeKage, amishamj, SilverKitsuneYoukai, Hoshiko Megami, Kage Youkai, Me MySelf and I, mystical:

Thank you for the comments & compliments. 

To Lady Inu:

I'm sorry for the long overdue update. 

To rubychik09:

I didn't realized that when I divided them into 2 groups, Kagome's group is composed of 3 K's: Kuwabara, Kurama & Kagome. LOL. Thanks for noticing. I made those groups because of a particular reason. Youko's obsessed but Kurama is not. And it's good to see Hiei's warming up to Kagome. I'm sorry I had to kill Sango & the others. It's essential in my story.  And don't worry, Kagome will get stronger.

To Sakurajen:

Yes, this story certainly became OOC. Hahahahaha! 


	31. Garuta, The Water Demon

**Chapter 25**

_**Garuta, The Water-Demon**_

_We have to find where Kagome is! She might be in danger!_ Youko screeched in his mind. Kurama sighed. As minutes passed by, he's becoming more increasingly worried for her safety.

_Can you smell her Youko? _Kurama asked. Kurama walked inside a tunnel for what seemed 30 minutes now. He had felt the shaking & trembling of the earth a while ago. Fearing for the other's safety, he went to the area where the rumble was heard.

He trekked the tunnel then reached another tunnel to go into. _There! I can smell her. She's coming towards us. Her scent is getting stronger._ Youko remarked. _Hiei is with her._ He added. Kurama walked faster in order to meet them.

Not a second too soon, he saw two silhouettes walking. He sighed in relief.

--

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Kagome asked the oh-so-quiet Fire Demon. Hiei merely cast Kagome a sideway glance. "If you don't trust me, then go back to the tunnel you want to enter in." Hiei commented.

Kagome sighed in frustration. "You know that's not what I meant. It's just we're walking for what seems an eternity now. This tunnel doesn't seem to end."

"I can see Kurama not far ahead," Hiei replied, his Jagan still blazing underneath the cloth.

Kagome's eyes brightened. "Really? Is he with the others?"

Hiei showed no expression but answered, "No, he's alone."

Not a moment too soon, they come face to face with Kurama.

Kurama approached them, eyes clouding with worry. "Are you both alright?" "Yeah. I just narrowly avoided death, thanks to Hiei." Kagome answered back. They both smiled at each other.

"Hn. You're right, woman. You owe me one." Kagome glared while Kurama's eyes narrowed a fraction.

--

"Where are they? I'm beginning to worry for Kagome-chan. Yusuke, can you hurry up a bit?" Botan huffed in annoyance & worry.

"Tell that to Kuwabara! He's the one slowing us down!" Yusuke retorted. "WHAT?! I am not!" Kuwabara yelled.

"QUIET! Jeez! Why can't I be stuck with Kagome-chan instead of you two. I swear I -- wait! What's that? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? I don't hear anything." Kuwabara replied. Yusuke didn't answer but eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"THAT! You hear it now?" Botan whispered loudly. All three stop what they're doing to listen to the faint sound.

"Ssshhh.. It's sounds like it's coming from here. Come on," Yusuke said. He positioned his body towards the wall to his right. Both Botan & Kuwabara leaned on the wall mimicking Yusuke.

"Is that coming from the wall?" Botan asked. "I think so. Damn it! Where the hell is the entrance?!" Yusuke tapped the wall looking for a possible entrance.

"Urusai! I hear someone talking," Kuwabara warned. "Hey move away! I'm gonna blow the wall up," Yusuke said, preparing his right arm for a powerful punch.

"No wait! You might bring this part of cave down," Botan reminded him. Reluctantly, Yusuke walked towards them again, grunting words of curses. They leaned more to listen to the sounds on the other side when suddenly…

"Eep!" Came Botan's yelp. Three bodies were simultaneously sprawled over the floor, one body on top of another.

Yusuke & Kuwabara trying to stand up but their limbs are entangled with each other. "Argh! Get off of me!" Yusuke yelled while pushing Kuwabara away from him with the help of his foot.

Kuwabara stood up, dusting his body from dirt then helping Botan to stand up. "You ok Botan? "Yes, thanks."

A deep chuckle came from across them. They froze. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? It seems making you people separate from each other, failed."

Yusuke was first to react, "You!" Crouching down, he prepared himself to attack.

Kuwabara held both of his hands & made a sword out of his _Ki_. The passageway suddenly lit up.

There in front of them, is the largest & ugliest blob water-demon they ever saw. "Garuta!" Kuwabara spat.

--

NOTE:

Voting is now OFFICIALLY CLOSED!! I will not reveal the winner of the pairing. You have to wait & see for yourself.

--

Review Responses:

To kittyb78, FoxFanatic, Shippo's ramen, Meagan, Shiek, Tiara Light, Melani, Aashni, Hime of the Moon, the voice of, cowgirl-in-training, DarkThorned Rose, FurubaLover4ever, Funabisenu, Kanashii-chan, Jill:

Thanks for voting.

To FoxFanatic:

Thank you for correcting me of the spelling of the Goshinboku Tree. I've edited it now. Thanks again.

To RoseGlass:

Thank you for adding my story to your Favorites Story & Author. It's such an honor. & thanks for voting.


End file.
